Serpent's Bride
by DarkMistress18
Summary: Ginny thought her life was going perfect as ever until the Weasley family got a letter from Harry.Will Ginny need a certain someone's help in order to save Harry from death?...Will a deep dark phrophecy control everything?
1. Authour's Note

Author's Note

Hello readers my name Darkmistress14 and as you know (or if you don't know) I am crazy about writing stories and reading books. This story will have in adventure, humor, drama and the one we all love ……romance. The characters in this story are not mine they are all J.K Rowling's characters. Yes that's right this would be a Harry Potter Fan fiction (well mostly Draco and Ginny) Hope you enjoy it! DM14

Characters

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Mr.Weasley

Mrs.Weasley

Dumbledore

Luna Lovegood

Petunia Dursley

Vernon Dursley

Dudley Dursley

Blasie Zambini

Pansy Parkinson

Fred and George Weasley

Voldemort

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy


	2. Chapter 1 Bloody letter

The Serpent's Bride

Okay this is the first chapter hope you enjoy it!DM14

Ginny weasley opened her large warm chocolate brown eyes, she was so happy to be back home at the burrow even though she only had two more day's till she goes back to Hogwarts. She yawned and slowly got out of bed, she looked at herself in the mirror smiling. Over the summer Ginny has fully developed her curly fire red hair reached up to her shoulder blades, her chest had grown out she had all the right curves and her lips were a cherry red all puffed out.

"Ginny! Hurry up dear your breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from down stairs.

"In a minute!" Ginny shouted back. She went to the bathroom brushed her teeth then went down stairs to the kitchen. At the table was Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and-

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked

Her mother turned around from the stove to face her.

"Oh he's still upstairs, probably asleep, you know how lazy Ron can be" she said smiling then turned back to the stove.

Ginny smiled at that "Ron was always the last type" she thought then went back to eating her eggs and bacon, sausages and toast. Then suddenly Ron came running downstairs screaming and holding a letter in his hand

"MUM!" He shouted.

"Ronald, what's wrong?" She said turning away from the stove as she went to him. Mr. Weasley looked up from his 'Daily Prophet' news paper.

"It's-It's a letter from-from Harry!" he said gasping for breath.

The Weasley's all got up from the table and gathered around Ron.Mrs.Weasley grabbed the letter from Ronald started to read it, she gasped as the letter fell out from her hands. Ginny picked up the letter, their in the letter was tear drops and blood stains, her eyes widen as she read the letter out loud to her family.

_"Ron, I need your help I can't live another day with the Dursleys I'll get killed please Ron, come and get me I can't even use my wand uncle Vernon snapped it in two! Please come get me, I'm scared!"_

_-Harry_

Ginny said the last sentence in a whisper.

"We have to go and get him!" Ron said to his mother

"I-I'm afraid we won't be able to do that dear" Mrs. Weasley said

"WHAT! WHY NOT!" Ron shouted.

Mr.Weasley sighed. "Your mother is right Ron if we try to save Harry we'll only put him in danger and-

"HE IS IN DANGER!" Ron shouted to his father

"We're sorry Ron, but you-know-who is out and he's looking for him he has DeathEaters all around the Wizarding world and the Muggle world if they sense a hint of magic they'll track it down and one of those era's could lead to or involve Harry" Mrs. Weasley said

"Not only that Ron, if the Minister of Magic ever finds out that we used magic or used that car in front of a muggle's house I'm sure to get fired." Mr. Weasley said

"THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN JUST YOU'RE JOB DAD!" Ron shouted

"Ron please listen to us if we go After Harry It will just put him in more danger, besides Dumbledore already informed us to keep things in low profile Harry is just going to have to get through two more days of summer till Hogwarts". Mrs. Weasley said

Ron's face was red with anger as he clenched his fists so tight that they turned pale.

"And you have the nerve to call Harry you're son" He said as he stomped up the stairs

"Mrs.Weasley gasped at Ron's comment then sighed "Well come on you three hurry up and eat before you're breakfast gets cold" She said smiling pretend nothing had happened.Ginny, Fred and Gorge all sat down at the table. Ginny stared at her mother and father but they didn't look at her so she went back finishing her food. When she was done she went upstairs to Ron's room. She saw him on his two poster bed lying on his back staring up at the other bed above him, his hands crossed his chest

"Ron" Ginny said

"What" he said not staring at her

She sat on the edge of his two poster beds (he was on the bottom bed)

"Maybe Harry will be fine" She said

"Oh yeah Gin, I guess those bloodstains were signs of Harry being Oh so happy living with the Dursley's" Ron said out of sarcasm. Ginny turned her head always then turned back to stare at Ron. Ron looked at his sister to see the hurt in her eyes. He sighed and sat up in bed sitting next to her.

"Look Gin, I'm sorry it's just that Harry is my friend and I can't just sit here while he's being thrown about by those good for nothing muggles of his." He said

"Well, what about Hermione can't she or her parent's help?" Ginny asked, Ron went to his drawer and pulled out a letter he walked over to Ginny and handed it to her. Ginny slowly read the letter

_"Dear Ron,_

_I've just gotten a letter Harry, he's in serious trouble with his uncle, not only that but I'm afraid he's being beaten by him. Ron, there were blood stains all over Harry's letter. When I showed it to my parents they didn't even contact Dumbledore to even try and save him! They said that it was best for him to go through two more days till Hogwarts! Do you believe that! I was so upset and I still am! Ron please owl me did Harry give you a letter too? If he did what did your parents say? Are they going after him? Are they going to owl Dumbledore? Write to me as soon as possible okay?_

_-Love, Hermione"_

When she was done reading the letter she stared up at Ron.

"She gave me her letter after I got Harry's" He said leaning on the wall, his arms crossed above his chest.

"We need to go get him" Ginny said

Ron huffed

"You heard what mum and dad said if we go get him they'll bite both our heads off!" He said

"But Ron if we don't go-

"I know" he said

"But we have no choice" He said as he walked back to his bed and laid down, his back facing Ginny. Ginny sighed then went back to her room; she walked to her window and stared out into the sunlight."_ There's got to be some other way" _She thought, Ginny thought hard then suddenly a smile went to her face.

That's the end of my first chapter hope u liked! Please review and tell me what you think I would definitely appreciate it to hear all of your thoughts and opinions! Chapter two is coming up soon and in it you'll get a little surprise what Ginny's going to come up with. SEE YA SOON!

P.S. I want to thank some of my friends who's always encouraging me to keep writing (They love to read my stories) As some of you can probably tell this is my first Fan Fiction) Anyway I would like to thank Lizzy, Lex, Naty, Lisbel and my Family.

-DM14


	3. Chapter2 Malfoy Mansion

Here's my next chapter, Chapter 2! As you know these characters are not mine they all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Well I hope you like this one, enjoy! –DM14

Chapter2

That night Ginny quietly crept downstairs to the Kitchen, her hands fumbling around the counter top for the car keys then suddenly she felt something cold and hard.

"The keys" she whispered. She grabbed them off the counter top then silently crept outside the back door from the kitchen and around the house to the garage. She opened up the garage door and looked at the flying car inside. Now Ginny has never been in the car before but she knows that her brother had flown it in his second year, and if he can do it so can she. She opened the car door and went inside she then stuck the key in the ignition as the car lights were suddenly turned on, she slowly lifted the car into the air and slowly flew it out of the garage and into the sky, she then arrived at a house, her friend's house to be exact, Luna Lovegood, Luna didn't really lived that far away from Ginny it just took a couple minutes to get their. Luna's house was a small white simple house not comparing it to Ginny's since hers was big and slanted to the sideways. Ginny parked the car in Luna's backyard and hopped out, she then stopped in front of Luna's window.

"Luna!" Ginny whispered but loud enough for Luna to hear

"Luna!" She said again, she then started to find some small rocks then threw one at a time at Luna's window.

"Luna, wakeup!" Ginny whispered loudly, and then suddenly the lights were turned on us Luna appeared at the window. Ginny smiled as Luna rubbed her eyes and looked out of the window to see who was their when she saw Ginny her eyes widened; she opened her window and poked her head out.

"Ginny?" Luna said loudly

"Shhh!" Ginny said "You don't want to wake your father" She said, Luna looked back to hear any footsteps coming towards her room luckily she didn't hear anything, she poked her head outside her window once more

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Luna whispered, she looked at her watch, "And at 10:30 in the night" she asked

"I'll explain everything later in the car, just grab your wand and get down here" Ginny whispered back

Luna looked confused but did as she was told a few minutes later Ginny saw Luna silently coming out of her backdoor wearing a long white short sleeved T-shirt and some Capri pants with some white k-Swiss sneakers to match. Luna smiled at her as Ginny smiled back, Luna has very much changed over the summer, her short wavy dirty blonde hair now grew down to her back and had blonde highlights, She grew a 5'5 practically taller than Ginny, (which by the way Ginny is 5'4 I didn't put that in the first Chapter sorry got to be more careful next time –DM14) her lightish skin now had a lightish tan color now, and to top it all off she had the right curves and her chest grew way out. Ginny looked down to see Luna carrying her wand in the left hand and the quibbler in the other, yeah Luna changed physically alright, but mentally is a totally different story.

"Luna I told you to bring your wand" Ginny said

"Well if we're bringing our wands this must be a long trip and if it is I would need something to occupy myself with" Luna said smiling

Ginny sighed "Fine, lets just go we don't have that much time" she said as Luna and her got in the car. Then the car lifted up slowly then soared into the night sky.

**_5 Minutes Later……_**

"What!" Luna said staring wide eyed at Ginny

"Yep" Ginny said

"Okay Ginny let me get this straight, so Harry's in trouble and your parents can't help him and Hermione's as well?" Luna asked shocked

"Yep" Ginny said

"And so you want to play hero and save him?" Luna asked her eyebrows raised.

"Well why do you have to put it that way?" Ginny asked as she drove the flying car through the sky.

"Well come on Ginny every body in Hogwarts knows you have a crush on him" Luna said as she took out her quibbler magazine and read it upside down. Luna's dad is the editor and chief of the quibbler, problem is hardly anybody in the wizarding world reads it….well…maybe somebody that's mental would probably read the quibbler but Luna's the only person Ginny knows who reads her father's magazine. Now the quibbler is like a mix between the "Daily Prophet" and "Teen Witch Weekly" only those two articles aren't confusing and boring like the quibbler, like for example the quibbler would bring up stories that aren't true and that aren't real it would bring up things that are highly impossible. But that's just Ginny's opinion….or it could be anybody's opinion actually.

"Oh come on Luna! It's not like that, Harry is like a brother to me, besides I got over him after my fourth year." Ginny said

"Whatever you say Gin" Luna said still reading the quibbler "So why do you need my help anyway?" Luna asked

"Well I'm no good in healing so I'm going to need you to heal Harry when we get there" she said

"Wow Harry's that badly hurt?" Luna asked as she looked up from the magazine to stare at Ginny.

"Definitely" Ginny said giving Luna a serious look

"But Ginny, a lot of DeathEaters are patrolling the place like crazy there's no way we can get through them or around them" Luna said

"True, but we do know somebody that can help us get through them and around them" Ginny said smiling to herself

"Come again?" Luna asked confused

"You'll see" Ginny said. They then suddenly parked in front of a huge mansion. A black gate surrounded the house and on the front of the gate was a huge M in cursive writing. They both stared at the house for a minute then Luna slowly said "Please don't tell me what I think this is" She said "Yep, the Malfoys House" Ginny said smiling

"Ginny?" Luna said still staring at the house.

"Yes?" she said

"…….What are we doing here?" she asked

"Well the person that can help us get through and around DeathEaters is…well…Malfoy" Ginny said staring at Luna

"Uh huh, well this sure sucks for my adventure" Luna said.

Ginny sighed "Look Luna I know you hate this, trust me I hate doing this more than you do, but he's the only person that can help, you know that" Luna gave a big sigh "Sooo your using Draco Malfoy to help us?" She asked

"Yep" Ginny said. Luna gave another big sigh and said "Fine whatever, do what you have to do" Luna said as she returned to read the quibbler upside down again.

"Aren't you coming?" Ginny asked

"I'd rather stay in the car" Luna said still reading the magazine

"But I might need back up" Ginny said

"You'll be fine" Luna said

Ginny sighed then walked to the front of the big black gate "Now how am I suppose to get inside?" Ginny said to herself. She could apparate but that only happens to students when their in their 7th year _"Think Ginny Think!" _She thought then she jumped to a smile.

"Luna" Ginny whispered

Luna turned her head towards Ginny. "What is it?"

"I need you help with something" Ginny said

Luna raised an eyebrow

"Just come here please" Ginny said frustrated. Luna did as she was told as she sat aside her magazine and hoped out of the car walking towards Ginny.

"What is it now?" she asked

"I want you to bend down on one knee and put your hands together while you give me a boost over the gate" Ginny said smiling.

Luna stared at her for a minute then said "Whatever" And once again she did as she was told following the directions Ginny told her to do. Ginny then had put one foot on Luna's shoulder with a firm grip as Luna boosted Ginny over the large gate as high as possible Ginny had then landed by doing two backhand off springs landing firmly on her feet._ "Good thing I take up Cheerleading"_ Ginny thought. Ginny had been a Cheerleader since third year, now she's Cheer Captain of the Gryffindor Lions. She stared at the big black but beautifully mansion in front of her. She turned back to Luna for support as Luna gave her two thumbs up, she smiled at her then turned back around she stared at the large black castle that stood in front of her, it was a silent night yet windy, wind blew through Ginny's red curls as it calmed her down. _"What to do now, there got to be a way in"_ She thought. As she thought she caught a glimpse of silver light passed by the fifth window _"Could that be him?"_ She thought

"Ginny!"

She turned around to see Luna staring at her

"Really what are you doing just standing there?" Luna said "we have to be back by sunrise or our asses are in trouble!" Luna said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Right" Ginny said concentrating hard she then pointed her wand at the sky "Accio ladder!" She shouted, suddenly a tall metal ladder fell suddenly to the cold green grass she floated the ladder with her wand to the side of the mansion where the fifth window was.

"Well I'm just going to have to find out" she said

Wow this was the longest chapter I wrote lol lol, anyway thanks for some of your reviews people I like them a lot and I would try to write back for some of you, but other than REVIEW! lol I wouldn't mind reading some of your comments so please review. I hoped you like the second chapter, third one is coming up soon Ginny is going to finally meet Draco lol this would be interesting lol, anyway I would like to thank once again Lizzy, Lex, Naty and Lisbel and my Fams LOVE YA!DM14


	4. Chapter3 A little help from a malfoy

Hello people! Once again these Characters are not mine, they are all J.K. Rowling's anyway here's Chapter 3 hope u like! DM14

Chapter3

Ginny climbed up the ladder to the fifth window and opened it, she put her foot through the window and then her head. When she got inside she looked around the dark room she started squinting her eyes around the room and saw pictures of slytherin on the walls _"This must be Draco's room then"_ Ginny thought, she turned around to see another room with the door shut but can see the lights on and hear loud water_ "Draco must be in the shower" _She thought again.

Ginny tried looking around the room again to see what else she can make out but she couldn't. Ginny sighed, she looked back towards the other room and still heard the water. She then decided to peak out in the hallway, when she opened the door she saw someone on the other side of the hallway, she quickly closed the door a little and then peeked through the small crack and saw a lady with long blonde hair wearing a baby blue dress._ "That must be Draco's mother"_ Ginny thought _" Oh, she's so pretty"_ Ginny thought again as she watched her go down the steps. Suddenly Ginny felt a firm grip on her arm as she felt herself being pulled back hard then pushed roughly on the bed. Ginny let out a cry of pain, then the lights turned on and Ginny slowly opened her brown chocolate eyes to meet Draco's cold grey ones, he had one hand tightly holding his towel around his waist and the other hand holding his wand and pointing it towards Ginny's neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco said in a dark threatening voice

" Wait, don't kill me-

"And why shouldn't I, you just invaded private property then brake into my house, I should just send you to Azkaban right now." He said

"Just let me explain-

"Now tell me who the bloody hell are you!" He said his voice rising.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley" She said fear over coming her.

Draco looked at her closely, then his eyes widened a little. "Weasley?" he said staring at her

"What the hell are you doing at my house?"

"That's what I've been freaking trying to tell you Malfoy" She said sitting up in pain. He smirked "Well then go on" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, this is going to be hard for me to say but well-um-knowing that you're a Malfoy and all-

"Would you spit it out Weasley I don't have all night you know" he said frustrated.

"Okay, I um….need your help" She said shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

Malfoy smirked, his eyebrows raised "You need **MY** help?" He said "And why is this may I ask?"

"It's Harry, he's in trouble" she said.

"Hold up, you mean Potter, you expect me to help Potter?" He said giving a little chuckle.

"Look, I don't have time to explain this to you Malfoy, I just need you to fight off the DeathEaters so I can get to Harry quicker" She said with a serious face.

"So you expect me to roam around the please fighting off DeathEaters while you go save your precious golden boy who wouldn't even give you the time of day?" He said laughing.

"This isn't funny Malfoy, Harry could end up dead" She said as she stood up facing him.

"And I care because?" He said

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed_ "Why did I even think it was possible"_ She thought _"I mean come on, this is Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, the next DeathEater, the slytherin sex-god, Why did I even think he could help Harry, he hates Harry with a passion, why did I even think their was a chance?" _She thought _"Because he was the only person you could think of that could've helped you"_ Another voice in her head said. _"Because you know the truth"_

Draco Stared at her, he can tell she was lost in thought _"Humph, no sense in bothering her then, can she possibly think that I'm going to save Potter knowing the Dark Lords minions are roaming about?"_ He thought. Draco stopped thinking to take a good look at her, her long fiery red hair was wavy and loose to her lightish pale shoulders, she wore tight jeans that lead to her hips, a black tank top and some black boots. _"Hmm not bad Weasley you actually turned from a little girl to a woman"_ He thought as he let out a little chuckle.

Ginny opened her eyes to see Malfoy staring at her up and down, Ginny gave a little squirm.

"Ahem" She coughed

Draco snapped out of his Trans.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked

Draco looked at her with a sneer "What are you talking about Weasley, why would anyone want to stare you?"

Ginny's blood rushed to her face with anger "You know what Malfoy, forget it I don't even know why I came here in the first place" She said turning towards the window to leave.

"Same here Weasley, I'll just give you the same response Potter probably always gives you when always ask him out…NO" He said smirking

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks

"Oooh, did I hit a sensitive spot there Weasley?" He said still smirking "You're pathetic" He said turning around.

"No" She said her back facing him "I'm not actually, you're the pathetic one to act like he didn't save you're life Malfoy" She said calmly

Draco's eyes widened his back also facing her. "What are you talking about?" He said almost in a quiet whisper

"I was there Malfoy I saw everything" She said

"You don't know what you're talking about Weasley" He said turning around to face her, but her back was still facing him "You've gone crazy" he said.

"Have I Malfoy?" She said now turning around "Or do you just don't want to admit the fact that Harry decided to become the bigger man?" She said

Draco looked at her in silence

"I saw when you fell off you're broom during your little quidditch practice, you fell straight into the lake where the squid was, luckily Harry saw you and knowing the fact how much Harry hated you he decided to put away his differences and save you anyway" She said with a serious face

"Now I don't think that you understand that how much people from the other houses hated you, and if they saw you in an accident like that I know for a fact they would've left you there to die" she said " but Harry didn't Malfoy he saved your life"

Draco still looked at her with silence for once he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Heh, you know, I just came here cause I thought you would give Harry something the same thing he gave you." She said with a gloomy half smile

"Oh yea, what's that?" Draco finally spoke

"A second chance" She said

Draco fell silent again

"I'm sorry to disturb you Malfoy, You have a nice night" She said as she climbed out the window and down the ladder. When she reached the ground she started to run towards the gate and suddenly jumped high as she could doing a back flip over the gate, once again she landed firmly on her feet then walked towards the car where Luna was quietly reading the quibbler. She looked up at her "So where's Mr. Slytherin"? She asked

"He's not coming" Ginny said as she walked around the car to the front seat.

"What do you mean he's not coming Ginny, didn't you speak to him?" Luna asked confused

"Look, he's just not coming ok we're just going to have to fight the DeathEaters off by our selves" Ginny said staring to get annoyed.

Luna looked at the mansion then back at Ginny then started to read her magazine while saying "Well that doesn't look like he's not coming with us Luna said.

"What are you-" But before she could say anything else she saw Malfoy climbing down the ladder, he walked over to the gate and opened it with a flick off his wand. Ginny smiled, he was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, baggy jeans and some black sneakers.

"You came" she said smiling as he walked over to her

"Yea, yea I came don't get your Knickers in a bunch" He said while getting into the back seat of the car lets just get this over with" He said crossing his arms

"Don't have to tell me twice" she said giving a little laugh

Draco looked at the other girl in front of him and said "Well, well, well, to top of our little adventure you brought a lunatic on board with us, good work there Weasley" he said smirking. Luna turned around and said calmly "Keep on talking back there Malfoy and you're going to wish you've should've kept your balls, cause I'll kindly chop them off for you" She said then turned back around.

Malfoy looked at her in shock with his mouth opened wide

"Uh, she can be a bit aggressive sometimes" Ginny turned around to tell him, then she stuck the key into the ignition then lifted the car into the air as the three of them flew off to 4PrivetDrive.

Yay! I'm done with the third Chapter, thank god lol sorry I took long to write it I was busy with some stuff. But anyway PLEASE REVIEW like I said I wouldn't mind reading any of your comments only if its bad, if its bad I'm going to have to start something up in here lol lol Anyway I would like to thank once again Lizzy, Rosa, Lex, Naty and my family LOVE YOU ALL!

P.S Its going to be a very bloody scene when they get to Harry's place, just thought I should worn you lol LOVE YA! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!DM14


	5. Chapter 4 Saving Harry

Hello my wonderful readers! Once again these lovely characters are not mine they belong to the beautiful J.K Rowling. Anyway here is chapter 4, by the way there's a Harry/Luna in this chapter. Anyway ENJOY! –DM14

Chapter 4

The wind blew into the cold night as Ginny flew the car into the cold air that night. Twenty minutes later they arrived at 4PrivetDrive, the three of them slowly got out of the car to stare at the silent house.

Draco gave a snort.

"This is where Potter lives?" he asked looking disgusted

Ginny glared at him

"Ginny" Luna said "We've been flying for a while now and we haven't seen one DeathEater in sight" She said

"So you two brought me here for nothing?" Draco said crossing his arms

Ginny ignored him but kept looking at the house

"You're right Luna but I don't know…. something doesn't feel right" Ginny said her eyes dazed on the Dursely's house, "Look, we should probably go inside and get him out of there, the quicker the better" Ginny said

"Good idea" Luna said as her and Ginny walked up to the house, Draco just shrugged his shoulders and went on after them.

Ginny walked up to the door, she took out her wand then said the following words, "Alohomora!" suddenly the door slowly opened and all three of them took a step inside Ginny quietly closed the door shut behind them then looked around the house, it was dark and silent.

"Well, I guess their all ……sleeping?" Luna said but Ginny wasn't listening she kept staring at Draco who kept looking around the house with narrowed eyes, right there and then Ginny knew what he was thinking because she was thinking the same thing too_ "Something just isn't right"_ Ginny thought. Suddenly all three of them heard a whimper from upstairs, Ginny gave Luna a nod for her to go and check it out Luna nodded back and started up the stairs but then she turned back around to Ginny.

"What about you two?" She said

"Don't worry we'll be fine just go up there and find Harry" Ginny said with a serious face.

Luna nodded again and started up the stairs as she walked up the stairs she can hear some thing squishy under her feet she bent down to get a closer look at the damp steps then her eyes widen with horror _"I-Is that b-b-blood?"_ She thought she gave a big gulp and kept walking up the stairs until she reached a deserted corridor. She saw three rooms but one room had the door a cracked opened, there she heard the soft whimpers coming from the room. Luna walked slowly up to the room and opened the door slowly as it gave a little creak noise. Luna gasped, her eyes widen at what she saw, there on the floor in his own pool of blood was Harry curled up into a ball rocking back and forth giving out little whimpers.

"Harry!" Luna said running up to him then kneeling down beside him as she turned him over, took out her wand and said "Lumos" pointing her wand over Harry so she can see his face. All over their were scratches on his face, his lip was bruised, his eye was black where he still wore his glasses that were also broken.

"Her-mione?" Harry said giving gasps of breath.

"No Harry, Its me Luna" Luna said horror still struck across her face

"L-Lu-na? wh-what a-are you do-ing here, where i- is mione a- and Ron?" he said

"Never mind that Ginny and Malfoy are downstairs waiting on us we got to get out of here" she said

"Ma-Malfoy?" he said "Wh- what's he-"

"Harry, where are you hurt"? she asked

Harry moved his hand away to show a big gash on the side his stomach, Luna turned her head away and closed her eyes then she opened her eyes and turned back around

"Okay Harry this might hurt a bit okay?" she said lowering her wand over Harry's wound. Harry nodded as Luna did the wound healing spell over Harry's stomach then his skin started to knit back together. She pulled Harry against the wall so he can sit up then she took off his glasses pointed her wand at it and said "Reparo!" as the glasses suddenly repaired itself. She slid the glasses back on his face then said "There all better"

"Thank you" Harry said

"No Prob, now lets get out of here" She said as she was about to get up but Harry pulled her back down.

"No Luna wait" he said

"Harry what are you doing we have to go" She said

"Luna there's something I have to tell y-"

"Harry if we don't get out of here your Uncle might find us and-"

"He's dead Luna" Harry said "My Uncle is dead"

"What are you talking about Harry, What do you mean you're Uncle is dead?" Luna said confused.

"He's dead, so is Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, they forced me to write that letter cause they knew someone would come and find me but-but I just didn't know it would be you and-and now they're going to kill you too Luna" Harry said in a whisper looking away from her.

"Harry, who's they?" Luna said with a worried face

Harry slowly turned around and looked at Luna with a terrified face (A/N Just like that kid Aiden from the Ring Two who always gives his mother those scary looks so picture it as that) then said in a whisper "The DeathEaters"

Luna's eyes widen then suddenly she heard a blast from down stairs

"C'mon Harry we gotta go" she said slowly lifting him up then putting his arm around her neck so she can hold him up then they both walked out of the room. When they reached halfway down the steps Luna saw Malfoy and Ginny fighting two DeathEaters, Ginny got flown across the room and smashed in two a table.

"I have to help her" Harry said trying to make his way towards her but Luna pulled him back.

"First of all Mister Hero your wand less, second of all your not helping anyone in that condition" Luna said

Ginny looked up to see Luna and Harry

"Luna get Harry out of the house now!" Ginny said as she got back up to fight the DeathEater.

"Right!" Luna said, Luna and Harry made their way towards the door then Luna turned her head back at Ginny then left the house.

"Crucio!" Ginny said as the DeathEater screamed out in pain she turned her head around to see Draco throwing all kinds of spells at the other DeathEater

"Why waste your time!" Said the DeathEater holding onto the wall while panting

"Why don't you just kill me, you worthless piece of shit!" He said. Draco smirked

"I like watching my enemies squirm" Draco said

"Heh, I knew it you're a weakling, you're a weakling just like your father" The DeathEater said giving a Lunatic laugh, but Draco kept smirking

"You're right about one thing my father is a weakling and he always will be" he said then bent down so that his face was next to the DeathEaters ear "But don't you ever compare me to that ass whole, Petrificus Totalus!" he said as the DeathEater went petrified. Ginny looked at the other DeathEater to see him knocked out from the Crucio spell.

"C'mon let's go" he said grabbing her arm as they rushed out the house as soon as they left the house Draco stopped in front of it then pointed his wand and said "Incendio!" as a blast shot out of his wand toward the house and caught on fire. Ginny's eyes widen

"Why'd you do that for!" she said

"I'd bet the Ministry Of Magic had already detect magic coming from this area, they'll be here any minute and they'll want to look for evidence of who else had been in the house besides Harry, our finger prints were all over those DeathEaters Weasley, and if they find out that we fought a DeathEater they'll contact the school and me, you, and Lovegood over there would all be expelled. Without evidence they don't have a story" he said calmly Ginny stared at him with silence then suddenly all the lights around the neighborhood was turned on.

"Let's go before anyone sees us" Ginny said as they both hoped into the front of the car while Luna was in the back with Harry.

"Everything alright?" Luna asked but then she turned back to see the flaming house, "Then again, never mind don't answer that question" she said as Ginny turned on the car that lifted them into the air as they flew away.

That's it people chapter4! I don't think it was my best though I wanted it to be more dramatic oh well, I'll think of something else that's good for my next chapter I always do anyway lol. Anyway REVIEW this chapter for me and tell me what you think do think it should've been more bloody scenes, more dramatic, you tell me okay? Also I'd like to thank once again Lizzy, Lex, Naty, Lisbel and my family LOVE YA! Chapter5 is coming up next so watch out lol and remember to review!-DM14


	6. Chapter 5 Draco's Other Side

Hello People! Once again these characters are not mine they all belong to the talented

J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue me! lol Anyway this is Chapter 5! (Yay!) so read and enjoy!

LOVE YA!-DM14

Chapter 5

The car flew silently through the air; none of them spoke a word to each other. When they finally reached Malfoy's house Ginny flew down next to the front gate with the large cursive M in the front. Ginny looked out in front of her, staring at the road and not even saying a word while Malfoy stared at his house. Ginny decided to break the awkward silence.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you……for everything" She said not staring at him but he didn't answer her he just kept staring at the beautiful black Mansion. She finally turned to face him he was staring at the house with a serene look._ "He looks so calm and peaceful it's actually kind of…..cute" _She thought while staring at him. He finally turned around and caught her looking at him; Ginny quickly turned her head feeling a burning sensation creeping up her neck towards her face. Surprisingly she didn't here him complain about him looking at her or making some stupid smart remark (or a perverted one at that) she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and she could've sworn she saw him smile at her, not a smirk not even a sneer but a actual real smile _"I've must've been imagining it"_ She thought. Draco turned around to the back to see Luna sleeping on Harry's shoulder while Harry rested his head on the glass window.

"Looks like they're asleep" he said

Ginny turned around to see them both sleeping peacefully. "Yes, they are, it's been a pretty hard night for them….especially Harry" she said giving a sigh. Draco stared at her

"Well, I better get going" he said getting up to leave but Ginny grabbed his arm

"Wait" she said "Don't go, I just need to know something before you leave" she said

He sighed then sat back down "What is it do you want to know?" he said.

"Why did you decided to help Harry…… I mean I know what I said to you before was pretty intense but that couldn't have been the reason why you decided to help us…..wasn't it?" she said staring at him with concern in her eyes. He looked at her then stared back at the mansion.

"I knew you were going to ask me that" he said but Ginny just kept staring at him waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I thought the only reason I wanted to help you and Potter out was because what you had said to me back at the Mansion

but now that I really thought about it, I was wrong." He said in a calm voice Ginny gave him a confused look but kept her mouth shut

"Potter and I are two different people Weasley, but we both have the same thing in common….. Bravery" he said still staring at the house.

"Well everyone has that Malfoy" she said

"Not everyone, you see some people were born with weakness and some people were born with bravery, Potter and I have a special kind of bravery something that we probably never wanted" he said Ginny still looked at him confused.

"You see, when I was a child I was just as normal as the other little kids, I was happy, sometimes shy, energetic, and scared. But towards my father I couldn't have been any of those things, I had to be just like him I had to be cunning, willing, charming and tough" he said

"If I wasn't, then I would be beaten until I had gotten those things beaten into me" he said

"He would try to force me to become someone I'm not, there was this one time when I finally cracked living with that sick bastard. I was 10, and those days my father would beat my mother, well that day he came home to find her sick in bed but knowing his ass he practically was horny as ever and when he wanted to have sex with her she told him no and that she was ill. My father got so mad at her that he dragged her out of bed and into the hallway, my mother was screaming for him to stop but he didn't care he just kept beating her till she did what he wanted. I know cause I was there watching the whole thing from the doorway of my room. I was so scared just hearing her,

screaming so hard for help, chocking on her own blood, but then something hit me, it was like a firecracker burst inside of me because for some reason I got mad, I suddenly ran towards them and pushed him off of my mother and I shouted at him to leave her alone but he got angrier and grabbed me by my shirt, he was going to hurt me, but my mother wouldn't have it she ran in front of me and told him to don't hurt me take her instead…….which he did, he pushed me aside and grabbed my mother's hair then took out his wand but before he did anything to her he stared at me and said "Draco, you have to learn to be brave you need to get up and watch this! You need to take it like a man someday you'll be in this position and you will feel like you have eternal glory out of everyone! You need to have courage Draco, you will someday have to do things you don't want to do; you do things out of choice not out of options! If you don't do them you'll be known as a coward and I would not have coward ness thrown at the family name do you here me!" Draco said imitating his father's voice

"It's funny how I still remember those words he said to me, it was like those words were synced into my brain so I never really could forget them" he said giving a little chuckle

"So I did what I was told I got up and watched I didn't cry but inside I was pouring out buckets, anyway that bravery is what I call a forced bravery everyday I had to be in those tight spots where I don't want to do something because I'm scared but I think back and it's like a lesson of my father's words were whipped into me and I do it anyway even though he doesn't live with us anymore and was thrown in Azkaban…..I sometimes feel like part of him is still in me" he said in a whisper

"I'm always going to feel that way and it's never going to change, I won't lie to you though what you said to me before really woke me up but that wasn't the reason why I did it, I just knew I had to because its something that will always be apart of me…what the DeathEater said back there how he compared me to my father of being weak……he was right, but I'd rather become weak then become something I'm forced into, In some ways my father was weak he used to hide from the Dark Lord knowing that he was back again and when he did reveal himself towards the Dark Lord he was lucky enough just to get screamed at instead of getting himself killed." He said

"People would always expect something from you even though it's not who you are, if they don't see it they'll look at you different….Just like Potter he probably doesn't even want all that fame and glory but he knows he'll hear the same thing every day, having to know that you're parents were murdered by one of the darkest and most evil wizards of all time can mess you up or-or-"

"Or living with a Muggle family who doesn't even love you but only took you in by choice?" Ginny said

"Exactly, People expect a lot of things from Potter that he probably doesn't want but he knows he has to do it because they'll look at him wrong if he backs out, people depend on him and put so much weight on his shoulders but he knows he can't back out because he's already involved……no matter what you do to try and get out of a bad situation you'll always be involved even if you do get out out of it you'll always be stuck. He said as he finally turned around to face her. Ginny couldn't believe it but she looked at Malfoy with new eyes she saw a side of him that she probably never might see again but she didn't care because she was happy at what she saw now._ "His eyes are so soft and caring" _she thought

"I- I'm sorry if I had put you in that situation I- I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't Weasley, besides how were you suppose to know, anyway what's done is done right?" he said

"It's a shame though I was practically defending Potter just now, yikes!" He said as he gave a fake shiver

Ginny giggled

"_I like the way she laughs"_ he said_ "Get a grip Draco what the hell are you thinking"_ he said as he shook his head mentally

"Thank you for everything though we couldn't have done it with out your help" she said giving him a warm smile

"Yea well, don't get all mushy on me alright?" he said

"Right, sorry" she said mockingly

"See ya later Weasellette" he said giving a little chuckle as he got out of the car and and walked towards the gate, he took out his wand muttered a spell and the gate suddenly opened he walked towards the ladder that was left beside the house and climbed back up towards the fifth window and then he was out of sight.

Ginny sighed and looked back at Luna and Harry she smiled and turned back around, she turned on the ignition and flew the car towards the burrow.

Yay! That's the end of chapter 5 chapter 6 is coming up soon so be on the look out. I pretty much like this chapter

It was actually kind of good, anyway the next chapter is going to be pretty funny and it's also going to have a little love romance between Luna and Harry. Also you are going to find out what really happened when Harry was at the Dursely's house. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! It's really sad how I only have 17 reviews and other people have gotten 20 or 345 reviews for there stories lol I don't want to seem stingy but god at least read my story and tell what you like or don't like about it I want to know for god sakes. Anyway I hoped you like this one, and remember to PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S I would like to thank Lizzy, Lex, Rosa, Naty and my family for giving me all there love and support to encourage me into writing this story LOVE YA!-DM14


	7. Chapter 6 Harry's Story

Hello my fellow readers! Once again these characters are not mine they all belong to Miss J.K. Rowling.

Anyway I hope you like chapter 6 because here it is! Hope you like it, ENJOY–DM14

* * *

Chapter 6

As Ginny slowly drove the car into the garage she turned of the ignition and looked back at Luna and Harry who were still asleep, she shook Luna gently.

"Luna!" She whispered "Luna wake up!" She said

Luna slowly opened her silvery-grey eyes then smiled at her "Are we home yet?" She asked

"Well we're at my house so yea we're here, but it seems like you've been sleeping in a comfortable spot there Luna" Ginny said giggling

"What are you-" Luna said but she looked up and realized that she was sleeping on Harry's shoulder which Harry was still resting his head on the window.

"Uh, ho-how long have I been in this position?" Luna asked

"An hour and a half" Ginny said still giggling

"Oh shut up" Luna said lifting her head off of Harry's shoulder "So what happened to Malfoy?"

"Oh uh, I dropped him off at his house" Ginny said but then thinking back at what Malfoy had said back at his house

"Oh, well that's a shame I thought he would at least help us get Harry in to the house" She said

"Are you crazy Luna!" Ginny asked "Do you really want my parents to kill him and me….especially me! Ginny said

"Okay, okay calm down it was a joke jeez" Luna said "Anyway we better get Harry into the house" She said gently waking Harry, Harry slightly gave a jump but then opened his eyes afterwards.

"Where am I?" He asked

"Don't worry Harry your at my house" Ginny said

"We gotta get you inside Harry" Luna said Harry nodded his head then Luna and Ginny got out of the car then slowly eased Harry out, one arm was around Luna's neck while the other arm was around Ginny's as they slowly held him up and walked out of the garage and around towards the backdoor of the house. Ginny slowly slid back the door then her Harry and Luna walked quietly towards the dark living room, suddenly the lights were turned on.

"Oh shit" Luna whispered they all looked up to see Mrs. Weasley coming down the stairs in her night gown.

"Ginny?" She said then she turned to see Ginny and Luna holding up Harry "Oh my word, Harry!" she rushed down stairs towards him then gently lead him toward the couch to lie down.

"Arthur, Arthur come down stairs!" She said suddenly Mr. Weasley came rushing down the steps.

"What is it, what's wrong?" He said then looked at Harry "Harry you're alright!" He said rushing towards him.

"I'm fine, really" Harry said

"How exactly did this happen?" Mrs. Weasley said looking at Ginny and Luna

"Yes, and what exactly is Miss Lovegood doing hear?" Mr. Weasley said

"Well-uh you see- um-" Ginny stuttered

"They saved me" Harry said smiling warmly at Luna and Ginny

"You did what!" Mrs. Weasley said just then Ron came down stairs with Fred and George behind him.

"What's going on mum?" Ron said rubbing his eyes then saw Harry lying on the couch.

"Harry you're alive!" He said as he ran at him and gave him a hug.

"Ouch Ron watch it" he said as he winced at Ron's hug

"Oh sorry" He said

"Good to have you back Harry" Fred said clapping him on the back "Yea Harry well done!" George said also hitting Harry on his back. Harry winced at the pain

"Boys please can't you see Harry's still in pain?" Mrs. Weasley said

"So what happened Harry how did you escape?" Ron said

"I didn't escape Ron, Ginny and Luna came and got me out of there" Harry said

Ron eyes widened with shock "Ginny?" He said "You saved Harry?"

"After we told you not to save him!" Mrs. Weasley busted out.

"Technically mother you told Ron not to save him, not me" Ginny said

"Don't you get smart with me Ginevra you knew exactly what I meant and you still went and disobeyed orders!" She said

"You weren't going to save me?" Harry said. The whole room went silent.

"Uh, Harry, you must understand that it wasn't our intention not to go and get you…..it was Dumbledore's he insisted that you would be more safer at the Dursley's for a while just until the Aurors can find some of the DeathEaters and round them all up" She said

"And those DeathEaters were looking for you Harry" Mr. Weasley said. Harry stayed silent.

"…….I know" Harry said the room fell silent again.

"Harry what are you talking about, what do you mean you know?" Ron asked

The room was silent as Harry stared at them, all of them looking confused except for Luna, and Luna was the only one that was with him in his room back at the house.

"Because they came into the house, it was them who forced me to write the letter and send it to you and the Grangers the Dursleys had nothing to do with my beatings because the DeathEaters had already killed them" Harry said lowering his head

"You mean you had sent that letter to us and the Grangers knowing that one of us might come and save you but only ending up getting into one of the DeathEaters trap and getting ourselves killed?" Mrs. Weasley said

"I had to or they would've killed me, I'm really sorry" Harry said

"Its fine Harry no had gotten hurt, just tell us the whole story from top to bottom alright" Mr. Weasley said Harry nodded his head then he gave a big sigh then started to tell his story.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Harry sat on his bed staring out the window and thinking of Hogwarts he couldn't believe there were just two more days till he can finally go back to his home, his real home. Harry sighed, then his Aunt, Aunt Petunia, had suddenly screamed his name._

"_Harry!" She said "Harry get down here now and make breakfast, Vernon is getting hungry!" She said loudly_

_Harry sighed again then went downstairs, he went inside the kitchen to see Aunt Petunia gracefully drinking her coffee and Uncle Vernon reading his news paper._

"_Well what are you waiting for, hurry up with my breakfast!" Uncle Vernon said impatiently_

_Harry sighed then went to the stove to make Uncle Vernon's breakfast, suddenly Duddley came running down the stairs (well more like thumping down the stairs actually) _

"_MUM, MUM!" He said_

"_What is it snookums?" Aunt Petunia said still sipping her coffee_

"_On the television I saw a commercial of the new PlaySation3 and I want one mum, I want one now!" He said_

_Harry rolled his eyes_

"_Well of course you can have one Duddleykins how much does it cost?" She asked_

"_Two hundred and eighty dollars" He said_

"_Oh, um well Duddley don't you think that costs a lot of money?" Aunt Petunia asked_

"_I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT BLOODY COSTS I WANT ONE NOW!" He said screaming and stopping his foot_

_Harry rolled his eyes again as he brought Uncle Vernon's breakfast to the table._

"_Well when your father comes back from work he'll get you one isn't that right dear?" She said_

_Uncle Vernon had almost spit out his orange juice "But-but Petunia that-"_

"_Right dear?" She said again as she glared at him_

"_Uh, well why yes of course, of course" He said _

_Harry almost gave out a chuckle but held it in._

"_Well, I better get going I'll be late for work" Uncle Vernon said as he got up and gave Aunt Petunia a kiss on the cheek then slapped Duddley on the back, when he went to open the door to go outside Harry suddenly heard him say, "Who the bloody hell are you?" He asked then a dark voice had replied "A friend of your nephew's" The dark voice had said. Suddenly a blast was heard from outside as Uncle Vernon flew all the way back into the kitchen._

"_Vernon!" Aunt Petunia screamed as she ran towards Uncle Vernon_

_Suddenly two DeathEaters slowly walked into the kitchen_

"_Dad!" Duddley said Aunt Petunia slapped a hand to her mouth as she gave a gasp "He's d-dead"_

"_Dad no!" Duddley said as he was about to go after the DeathEaters but Harry roughly pulled him back_

"_Trust me you do not want to fight them" Harry said The DeathEaters then slowly walked towards Harry and Duddley but Aunt Petunia ran in front of them _

"_You would not harm these boys!" She said_

"_Heh, you think you can over power me muggle?" The first DeathEater said the second DeathEater had stayed behind just watching the whole thing_

"_It is not the fat boy I want, its Mister Potter" He said_

"_You leave him alone don't you dare touch him!" She said Harry's eyes widened 'Is she defending me?' He thought_

"_Come now woman, I'll spare you're life and you're son's if you just hand over you're nephew" He said_

"_I said no, you leave Harry alone if you want to hurt him you'll have to get through me" She said in a threatening voice_

'_I don't believe this' Harry thought 'She really is protecting me'_

"_Not a problem" The DeathEater said "Don't say I didn't warned you, CRUCIO!" he said as Aunt Petunia screamed out in pain as she fell towards the floor she looked up at Harry and said._

"_Harry, you- and- and Dudd-ley run upstairs and-l-lock the d-door" She said gasping for breath_

"_But Aunt Petunia that won't hold off the De-" _

"_J-just do i-it Har-ry NOW! She said_

_Harry nodded his head and grabbed Duddley's arm "Let's go" He said_

"_But what about mum!" Duddley said_

"_Forget it lets go now!" He said pulling him up the stairs Harry knew Aunt Petunia was going to die and he was right, because he suddenly heard the DeathEater scream out "AVADA KEDEVRA!" and heard his Aunt's scream then it went silent. Harry and Duddley ran into Harry's room and locked the door, then Harry grabbed his wand that was on his bed and pointed it at the door waiting for the DeathEaters to come in._

"_Harry" Duddley said Harry turned to look at him put still had his wand pointed at the door_

"_What?" He said_

"_If we die-"_

"_We're not going to die" Harry said in an angry tone_

"_But if we do, I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry for treating you like shit the past couple years…I really am" Duddley said. Harry sighed_

"_Apology accepted" He said then suddenly the lock on the door twisted and the door swung open to reveal the two DeathEaters standing there_

"_Did you think a mere door can keep us away from you Mister Potter?" The DeathEater asked_

_Harry said nothing but kept looking at them his wand pointing towards them he then looked down to see there hands covered in blood_

"_What the hell did you do to them?" He asked The DeathEater chuckled_

"_The Dark Lord would want muggle hearts for him to feed on just to keep him alive and well" He said_

"_You sick Bastard!" Duddley said as he pushed Harry aside and ran towards them both_

"_Duddley no!" Harry said but it was to late instead of the DeaterEater taking out his wand he took out a long sharp knife and stabbed Duddley through his stomach. Duddley gave out a sharp gasp as he stared up at the DeathEater then the DeathEater pulled out the knife and Duddley fell to the floor. Harry looked at the floor as blood started to spread._

"_You fucking ass hole!" He said pointing his wand towards them " STUPI-"_

"_Expelliarmus!" The DeathEater said as Harry's wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor "Accio chair!" Then suddenly a chair appeared behind Harry "Incarcerous!" The DeathEater had shouted again as ropes suddenly rapped tightly around Harry pushing him down on to the chair. The Two DeathEaters slowly walked up to him._

"_Now you listen to me you little shit" The second DeathEater on the left had said_

"_We're here to do as we're told and that is to break your little spirit so Lord Voldemort can kill you easier" He said_

"_Break my spirit, what the hell are you talking about?" Harry said trying to free himself from the ropes. The DeathEater chuckled_

"_To get to you we need to get to your precious loved ones and those are your friends am I correct?" He asked_

"_You leave my friends alone, do you hear me don't you dare touch them!" Harry said_

"_Oh we won't kill them Potter, you will" The second DeathEater had said_

"_You see you're going to bring them here and all we have to do is one simple spell and there dead, if you really look at it Potter its not us who would kill them they were already dead the moment you let them step into this house because you knew what was going to happen" He said Harry's eyes widened _

"_Now all you have to do is write a letter saying that your abusive Uncle is beating you to death and you need them to come and save you, then in no time they'll be here like a rocket and we'll make the switch" He said giving a evil laugh_

"_I won't do it you can't make me!" Harry said the DeathEater stared at him but under his hooded mask Harry knew he smirking._

"_Oh I can't can I, well we'll just see about that" He said as he stepped in front of Harry and pointed his wand at him_

"_Crucio!" He said Harry screamed out in pain then the DeathEater lowered his wand_

"_Aww it looks like this isn't enough for him" He said as he looked at Harry panting for breath_

"_Handle him" The DeathEater said as he gestured for the other DeathEater behind him to take care of Harry. The DeathEater slowly took out his pocket knife, the same knife he killed Duddley with then he slashed it across Harry's face, Harry screamed out again as blood started to drip from his face and on to the ropes which was tightly wrapped around him. The DeathEater grabbed Harry hair and pulled his head back, then the other DeathEater punched him in the face. Harry could feel pieces of glass go into his eye from his glasses then the DeathEater knocked Harry over Harry gave a loud thus and grunted from the pain. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he realized that both DeathEaters were kicking him in the stomach Harry screamed and screamed as tears suddenly started to form up into is eyes. 'They won't stop' He thought 'Someone please help me' he thought then the DeathEaters had stop kicking him._

"_We can stop this Potter if you just write the goddamn letter!" He said loudly_

"_No, I won't do it I won't let you hurt them!" He said The DeathEater then gave a chuckle_

"_Very well then we'll just have to do this the hard way" He said taking out his knife then slashing a deep cut through Harry's stomach, Harry cried out in pain again as his eyes became blurry, he can feel his shirt become wet of blood._

"_Now unless you want another one through your leg I suggest you write that letter" He said "If you want to act like an ass then I'll kill you and I don't care if I end up getting killed by the DarkLord for ruining his plans at least I'd know that I was the one to kill the famous Harry Potter screaming for his life" He said as he laughed Harry tightly curled his bloody hand into a ball suddenly becoming pale white._

"_I-I'll d-do –i-i-it" He said as hot tears came down his cheeks. The DeathEater smiled_

"_That's a good boy" The DeathEater said "Go down stairs and bring the two bodies to the other room" The DeathEater said to the other as the Other DeathEater went down stairs for the bodies._

"_Now" He said "Let's get you a quill and some parchment shall we?" He said as he released Harry from the ropes. Harry crawled to the small table and climbed up on the chair. The DeathEater went over to him and gave him the quill and parchment._

"_Write!" He said as he forced Harry's head down to the paper. Harry couldn't really see what he was writing but he gave it the best he could. He wrote slowly, blood trickling down from his face and on to the paper his hot tears smudging the words. He decided to write one to Hermione first then Ron . As he was finishing up on Ron's letter he glanced at his wand almost lying next to him. He looked back at the DeathEater who was now cutting his knife through Duddley's chest taking out his heart, Harry quickly turned his head around and closed his eyes tightly he then looked back at his wand and started to slowly ease out of the chair and reach for his wand suddenly the DeathEater stepped on his hand and he gave out a scream._

"_Not so fast ass hole" He said he then took up Harry's wand and snapped it in two then he grabbed Harry's hair and shoved him back into the chair._

"_Now send those letters" He said. Harry got up slowly holding on to the table for support from his dizziness. He went over to Hedwig and took her out of her cage his hands blooding her feathers._

"_N-now li-sten t-to m-m-me Hed-wig I w-w-want y- you to s-s-send th-th-this l-l-l-letter to R-R-Ron f-first th-then c-c-come b-back a-a-and s- send this let-ter t-t-to H-H-Herm-m- ione" He said. Hedwig's tiny little tongue started to lick Harry's bloody fingers as she gave out a little cry, Harry smiled. "D-d-d-don't worry a-a-about m-m-me, I-I'll b-b-be f-f-fine, h-honest" He said panting for breath as giving a weak smile. Harry opened the window and let Hedwig out, he watched as she spread her wings and flew out into the sky. A couple minutes later Hedwig came back and Harry gave Hedwig Hermione's letter she then flew out the window again towards Hermione's house. A few minutes later Hedwig came back and landed herself on Harry's chair, Harry gave a short sigh as he fell to the floor his head throbbing, his blood still pouring out slowly from the wound that was placed on the side of his stomach. He slowly crawled away from the chair towards the middle of the floor resting his head, he looked around to see that no one was in the room but him "I guess the DeathEaters dragged Duddley's body toward the other room where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon must be in" He thought he lifted up his head toward the window and saw that the light sky was starting to become night, he then slowly kept rocking himself back and forth giving out little whimpers while thinking in his head over and over 'Please don't come and save me, just let me die'._

_

* * *

End Of Flashback_

"And then a few minutes later that's when Luna, Ginny and Malfoy came and got me out of that place" Harry said

"Malfoy, what was Malfoy doing with you?" Ron said as he gave Ginny a suspicious look

"Oh well, um, I thought to get past the DeathEaters easier we needed to have someone who knows all about the DeathEaters and knows how they work and knows how to fight them off and I chose Malfoy to do the job" She said

"Ginny you do realize that Malfoy's the next person to become a DeathEater" Ron said "Of course he'll know all about them and would know how to fight them off"

"Ron that's not true how do you even know he's going to become one, your not in his head you don't own his life" Ginny said her temper starting to rise

"I don't need to Ginny its right there in front of your face his personality shows it all plus his father is one and as they say like father like son" Ron said his face becoming red as his hair

"How dare you, Malfoy is nothing like his father he's way more than that!" She said

"Oh yeah, how do you know that?" Ron said

"Because, I….I…" She looked around the room her family waiting for an answer she then gave a sigh and said "Because I just know okay" She said calmly "I'm going upstairs, goodnight everyone" She said as she walked up the stairs towards her room.

"And since when does she start defending Malfoy" He said

"Ron can you just give it a break already" Harry said

"But-"

"Ronald please, just forget it" Mrs. Weasley said Ron gave a big sigh.

"Fine" He said. He told everyone goodnight and went upstairs to his room.

"So Luna would you mind telling us what happened when you all got out of the house?" Mr. Weasley said

"Oh, well after we got out Malfoy set the house on fire" Luna said

"He did what!" Mrs. Weasley said "Why in Merlin's name would he do that for?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders "I guess he figured the Ministry Of Magic would had detect magic coming from a muggle area and would try to look for any clues of who had been in the house besides the DeathEaters and-"

"Wait a minute you mean Ginny, you and Malfoy fought off those DeathEaters by yourselves?" Mrs. Weasley said Luna gave a little laugh

"Oh no Mrs. Weasley I just did the healing and got Harry out of the house it was all Ginny and Malfoy who did the fighting.

"Impressive, my daughter fighting off DeathEaters" Mr. Weasley said smiling to himself, Mrs. Weasley slapped him up side his head and glared at him.

"What?" He said

"Well did anyone see you, and how exactly did you get there?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"No one saw us, and we took the car" She said

"You took the car!" Mrs. Weasley said

"Cool" Fred and George said giving a huge grin to their faces. Mrs. Weasley gave them a mean glare.

"Arthur, I thought the Ministry took that thing apart" She said

"Of course not Molly dear, I had to put up a good fight in order to keep it" Mr. Weasley said smiling like he was proud of himself. Mrs. Weasley gave a sigh

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley we left before any of the muggles in the neighborhood had turned on their lights" Luna said smiling.

"Well what about the house" She asked

"Someone must've putted it out by now, either the Ministry or the Muggle Fire Department" She said

"Yes please tell me about them, what exactly do they do there" Mr. Weasley said as he was about to step to Luna but Mrs. Weasley pulled him back

"Please Arthur now's not the time" She said then she gave another sigh

"Well at least no one got hurt" She said then she turned around at Harry

"I'm really sorry what happened to you back there Harry" Mrs. Weasley said as she gave him a hug and smiled a warm smile at him.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine now" He said

"I don't know I think you should see a doctor Harry" She said

"No its okay, really I'm fine" He said

"No, I still think you should see a doctor Harry, I'm going to write a letter to him right now" She said

"Molly right now?" Mr. Weasley said "It's 12:30 in the morning" He said

"I don't care Arthur Harry can hardly walk he should at least see one so him and I can both feel better" She said walking in to the kitchen to write a letter.

"But Mrs. Weasley I-"

"It's no use Harry once Molly says she getting the doctor she really, really means even if it is 12:30 in the morning she'll make sure a doctor get here" He said

"Well Miss Lovegood I better write a letter to your father he'll want to know where you are, you can sleep in Ginny's room" He said

"Thank you Mr.Weasley" Luna said she looked at Harry and said "Goodnight Harry, feel better ok?" She said giving him a warm smile

"Thanks" He said smiling back at her then she walked upstairs towards Ginny's room

"Well Harry, Dumbledore is going to want to know about this so I'll write a letter to him to" Mr. Weasley said "You'll just have to sleep on the couch for now" He said then suddenly Mrs. Weasley had stepped back into the room

"Well I wrote the letter we'll just have to wait in the morning for him to come" She said

"Well at least we can all get some sleep" Mr. Weasley said

"Yes goodnight Harry" Mrs. Weasley said as she kissed him on his forehead

"Have a good sleep Harry" Mr. Weasley said as he ruffled Harry's hair

"Yea night Harry!" Fred said slapping him on the back "Yea Harry, once again well done, night!" George said as he slapped him on the back to. Harry winced and gave a weak smile.

"Uh, thanks guys, goodnight everyone" He said as he watched them all go up stairs. Harry sighed and rested his head on a pillow that was on the couch he gave another sigh and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to come and take him.

Yay, Yay, Yay! I'm done with this chapter (Whew!) this is the longest chapter I ever wrote I think, anyway please REVIEW! Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter lol I was to busy (as usual) anyway REVIEW as always I want to know what you think about this chapter, to me I think I did a pretty good job on this one (Yay claps for me!) But anyway tell me what you thin ok REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW.

P.S: I'd like to thank all of my Fanfic fans for reading my story and telling me how much they like it and giving me tons of really good advice (you all are so awesome!) also I'd like to thank Lizzy, Lisbel and Naty for encouraging me to write this story LOVE YA!

P.P.S: Chapter 7 is coming up next and you are going to see a hot romance between Luna and Harry Yay! Plus some funny awkward moments between Luna, Harry and the Shower lol lol. And remember to REVIEW! –DM14


	8. Chapter 7 Thoughts and Accidents

Hi fellow readers! I am soooooooooooooooo extra, extra sorry that I haven't been updating I was studying for exams and I had a lot of drama going all around me in my house and at school (You know how it is) but anyway I'm back now and ready to write more chapters (Yay), by the way you probably are all wondering why am I writing Luna and Harry parts when it's a Draco and Ginny fanfiction well even though it's a Draco&Ginny fanfiction I thought it would be nice to write little parts on other characters in the stories too but don't worry the story is basically a Draco&Ginny fanfiction okay? So here's Chapter 7 hope you enjoy it! LOVE YA! –DM14

* * *

That night Ginny looked up at the ceiling from her bunk bed her chocolate brown eyes glistened in the moonlight that lightened her room she sighed as the soft wind blew from her window covering her and giving her goose bumps. Ginny had thought about what Malfoy had said earlier that night in the car "_Some people were born with weakness and some people were born with bravery, Potter and I have a special kind of bravery something that we probably never wanted" _Ginny sighed again_ "What exactly is this kind of bravery, could it be a curse?" _She thought. Ginny could hear the soft noises of Luna's snoring in her sleep at the bottom bunk bed, she sighed once more and slowly walked down the ladder attached to the bunk beds and walked towards the opened window she looked out into the dark night seeing the twinkling stars that stood above her thinking more about what Malfoy said in the car "_People expect a lot of things from Potter that he probably doesn't want but he knows he has to do it because they'll look at him wrong if he backs out, people depend on him and put so much weight on his shoulders but he knows he can't back out because he's already involved……no matter what you do to try and get out of a bad situation you'll always be involved even if you do get out of it you'll always be stuck." _Ginny sighed once more confused she just couldn't understand what Malfoy was trying to say_ "I just don't get it how something like bravery can force you to do things?" _She thought, then suddenly her eyes widened _"Could it be that-that the letter Harry had sent to Ron and Hermione was him being forced by his own bravery?" _She thought_ "Some how it all makes sense, all those times where Harry had to save people from Voldemort constantly...he-he didn't wanted to do it but he knew he had to, it-it was his forced bravery"_ She thought, she then thought about Malfoy's words that night _"No matter what you do to try and get out of a bad situation you'll always be involved even if you do get out of it you'll always be stuck."_ "I get it now" She whispered "But-But does that mean during my first year, was Harry forced to save me from Tom or did he really wanted to?" She said. Feeling tired Ginny yawned and climbed back up the attached ladder towards her bunk bed, she yawned again as she drifted into a deep sleep still thinking about Harry's possible condition….and Malfoy's as well.

* * *

The next day Luna opened her silvery-grey eyes, she slowly sat up in bed and yawned then she looked on top of the bunk bed to see if Ginny was up, she smiled as she watched Ginny softly snoring in her sleep Luna turned her head towards the counter table where Ginny's clock was which had read 6:20, she slowly got up and yawned once more as she walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. Luna took off her clothes, set the water and then went in, she sighed as she felt the warm water run down her body and through her hair she then closed her eyes and let her mind wander to her own little world where she can be alone. Suddenly the door slowly opened to reveal Harry coming in only Luna didn't hear him as she was busy washing the soap out of her hair. Harry set his crutches to the side then quickly pulled down his sweat pants to take a quick pee._ "Damn, I can't believe I was holding this in while I was sleeping"_ He thought while sighing, he then looked towards the shower curtain as he can hear the water running down_ "Hmmm, I didn't know Ron was up this early…..actually he's never up early, maybe it's either Fred or George."_ Harry said looking confused then suddenly the water stopped as Luna stepped out.

"Sorry to barge in like this but I had to go bad" Harry said still peeing as Luna gave a quick yelp. Harry looked up and saw a naked Luna staring wide eyed at him.

"Oh shit!" Harry said as he aimed right at the wall

"Harry, watch where you're aiming!" Luna said as she quickly grabbed a towel to cover herself, Harry turned his head around realizing what he was doing he quickly pulled up his pants with his right hand and covered his eyes with the left not even caring to buckle up his pants he grabbed his crutches and hoped out the door while saying sorry and turning a deep shade of crimson red, Luna couldn't help but giggle. When Luna got out of the bathroom she went back to Ginny's room, then had put on a white tank top, some tight blue jeans and black flip-flops and then went down stairs for some breakfast there she met Mrs. Weasley at the stove making breakfast, Mrs. Weasley turned around and smiled when she saw Luna.

"Well Luna you're up early" She said

"Yea, sorry if I disturbed you" Luna said as she took a seat at the table.

"Oh no dear you didn't, and by the way you're father wrote back and said that it was okay for you to stay, but he is very disappointed in what you did. Mrs. Weasley said giving her a motherly look. "He also said that you can come with us today to Diagon Alley so you can buy some school supplies" She said smiling at her

"Oh that's great!" Luna said "When we get there I'll take some money out of my account" She said. Mrs. Weasley had then placed her breakfast on the table, When Luna was finished with her breakfast she went into the living room to see Harry lying down on the couch and reading a book called "A Quidditch Story" by Arial Levine, Luna carefully sat down at the edge of the couch smiling at him.

"I've see you've gotten you're crutches today" She said Harry jumped up and dropped his book on the floor, Luna picked it up and handed it back to him.

"Sorry if I startled you" She said

"No, it's ok" He said as he sat up in his seat "Yea the doctor came and I got my crutches early this morning" He said not meeting her eyes, Luna couldn't help but smile.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" She asked Harry started to turn red.

"Um, no I…uh just…um" He said

"_Gosh, this is so fun watching him squirm like this"_ Luna thought

"Look Luna, I want to apologize about what happened earlier, I could've sworn I thought that was either Ron or Fred or George in there" He said

"Well why would you think that?" She asked

"Well, that was the boys bathroom you were using" He said

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Ginny has a bathroom in her room Luna its right near the front door" He said

"Really, I thought that was her closet" She said looking confused, Harry laughed.

"Well do you forgive me?" He asked

"I've already have its just fun watching you squirm like that" She said

"But I think the boys won't be too happy to see pee all over the walls" She said as she started to giggle. Harry started to turn red again.

"So how long will you beoncrutches?" She asked

"Well, the doctor said about three weeks but mostly he said I'll be fine since he healed up all the bruises with some potion" He said

"Well that's good to know that the famous Harry Potter is okay" She said smiling Harry smiled back at her as he stared into her silvery-grey eyes, Luna looked away she could feel her neck start to burn as it crept all the way up to her face, Harry coughed then said

"Well , um I better get up their and clean up that mess before-"

"HEY,WHO PISSED ALL OVER THE WALLS?" Ron said in anger

"Yea, you better get up their" She said giggling as she got up to back upstairs but before she did she turned around and said

"By the way, nice package you have their Harry" She said giggling, Harry gave an awkward smile while turning deep red.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 7 hoped you liked it cause I know I did lol anyway review, review and review please. And also I would like to thank Lizzie and Lex and my whole family for supporting me and By the way read my best friend's first Fanfic ok I guarantee you'll like it look her up by Lizzybedazzle ok? Next up will be Chapter 8 Love ya! –DM14 


	9. Chapter 8 A Stranger In The Darkness

Hey everyone!!!!! I am sooooooo sooooooo sooooo extra sorry that I took so long to update! I was really busy and I'm in high school now so you know how that is, work, work and more work but once again I do apologize for being very late on my work and on top of that it was really hard for me to come up with chapter 8 because I was having a mental block for a long time now on chapy8 but I think I'm ok now. Anyway hoped you like the last chapter because here comes chapter 8. For this chapter I'll try to do the best that I can since some of you were complaining on my last chapters and how I write them, (sigh) once again ppl I'm not perfect so bare with me here ok I'm doing the best that I can. But over all I still LOVE YA!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it, ENJOY!!!! –DM15 (By the way I've recently changed my name from DM14 to DM15 since I am 15 now after all lol lol I'll be changing my names a lot but only when my birthday comes so once I'm sixteen it will be DM16)

* * *

That afternoon Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Harry were already at Diagon Alley looking around the shops, Ginny sighed as the warm sun shown down on her pale face, for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy, she actually felt sorry for him._ "Weather he's a Malfoy or not he still needs somebody to help him, I mean, everyone needs a little help nowadays" _Ginny thought as she sighed again, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Gin, are you okay? Ron said as he walked slowly beside her. Ginny snapped out of

her thoughts to stare up at the concern in Ron's eyes. She smiled.

"I'm fine Ron, really" Ginny said still smiling at him.

"You don't look like your fine" Luna said who was also walking beside Ginny. Ginny sighed.

"Look you guys, I'm fine okay, I'm just not in the mood to talk much today" She said

"Well, alright" Ron said but was still looking at Ginny with concern his face. Then they all stopped in the center of the street.

"Alright kids, you all can go your separate ways" Mr. Weasley said

"But make sure you meet us back at the Quidditch Store, Mr. Weasley and I would be at the Café for now but we'll meet you all inside." Mrs. Weasley said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're off!" Fred and George said.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked

"To open up the shop of course" Fred said

"Yea, Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes is going of the charts!" George said excitedly.

"We're making so much money we could almost shit on ourselves!" George said, Mrs. Weasley glared with and angry look. Fred coughed awkwardly.

"Ahem, um, anyway we better be off" Fred said as he grabbed George's arm and headed down Diagon Alley towards their shop.

"Now Ron, Ginny did I give you enough money to-" Mr. Weasley said but was cut off by Ginny.

"Don't worry dad we have enough okay, we'll be fine" Ginny said as she gave her father a warm smile. Ever since Mr. Weasley was promoted to "Investigator of Muggle and Wizard Artifacts" he has been getting a lot of money these days. Mr. Weasley smiled at Ginny then had Mrs.Weasley linked her arm through his as they both headed down to the café.

"Well I better go down to Gringotts to get some money out of my account" Luna said

"Wait Luna I'll come with you" Harry said. Luna smiled at him as she watched him walk up to her on his crutches. Then they both headed to Gringotts.

"Okay see ya back at the Quidditch store!" Ginny said as she waved goodbye to them. Then Ginny tuned towards Ron.

"I guess it's just me and you now big brother" Ginny said as giggled Ron smiled back at her.

"Not really little sis, I'm actually going to go look for Hermione. I gave her a letter saying that I'll be at Diagon Alley today and she expects me to hang out with her" Ron said.

"Oooooo, getting cozy with 'mione I see?" Ginny said as she winked at Ron. Ron blushed.

"Um, no its not like that at all-um- I mean not that I don't see Hermione as um- see ya later gin" Ron said as he gave her a peck on the cheek and walked of to find Hermione. Ginny laughed as she watched him disappear. '_He is sooo obvious' _Ginny thought as she nodded her head. She then sighed as she walked down to the book store to buy some more herbology books for Professor's Sprout's class. When she entered Flourish and Blots she walked around the store looking for Herbology books when the front door bell rang. Ginny turned towards the door to see Draco in. Ginny watched him as he went behind a bookcase searching through it. Ginny smiled as she walked up behind him.

"Hi Malfoy" Ginny said Malfoy jumped and looked around quickly he relaxed when he saw that it was her.

"Are you fucking retarded, you almost scared the shit out of me Weasley" Malfoy said as he turned back around to read the Herbology book. Ginny frowned _"Merlin, the nice Malfoy changed back to Dr. Jekyll really quick"_ Ginny thought but she ignored him and still held a smile to her face. Apparently this mad Malfoy annoyed.

"Don't you ever stop smiling?" He said as he walked away from her to look at the other Herbology books.

"I just wanted to say hi to you, you know, to see if you were okay?" She said as she followed him. Malfoy quickly snapped around towards her with a sneer on his face.

"Well thanks for being sooo considerate, but as you can see Weaselette I don't need your sympathy because I'm doing fine now if you don't mind I have much more important things to do than to talk to a pathetic Weasel like you" He said as he turned back around to read his book. Ginny's stomach dropped and started to burn like hell, she clenched her fists as they began to turn pale white. But she still managed to stay clam.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Malfoy, I don't know who fucked you in the ass this morning but I don't care because all I'm doing is trying to be nice to you, trying to have a decent conversation with you, you know something that normal people have?" Ginny said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Malfoy turned around towards her still holding a sneer on his face.

"Well if you hadn't remembered Weasley, I'm **not** like **normal** people" He said as he turned his back on her once again.

"Well you were pretty much normal to me last night" Ginny said. Malfoy's face then became blank as he watched her turn on her heel took out the book hat she wanted from the bookcase and went to the counter to pay for it.

"Sorry to bother you Malfoy" Ginny called out as she was about to walk out the store. Malfoy sighed.

"How's Potter?" He called out after her. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. She stared at him for awhile then smiled.

"He's fine, thanks to you" Ginny said then she walked out the door. Malfoy sighed as he watched the door where she had left. _"I don't know, but for some reason that girl…..has an affect on me…but why?"_ He thought. He shrugged it off then went back into searching his book.

As Ginny walked down the long street of Diagon Alley she was surprised of how good she stood up and handle Malfoy, and this time he wasn't as hard as usual. Ginny smile of her good work then suddenly a blast of white light appeared in front of her eyes and for some reason it seemed like everyone around her was moving fast like a Time Turner Pendant.

"Hello?" Ginny said as she heard her voice echoing. _'W-why is every one moving so…fast?'_ She thought _'What the hell is going on here?'_ Suddenly she saw a white- blondish hair moving normal though the crowd curious Ginny ran after it trying to see what it was, she then realized that it was a little boy running through fast moving crowd.

"Wait" She said as she ran after him. She tried to get up closer to him to get a better view.

"Please stop!" Ginny said. The little boy then started to giggle as he kept moving; a few minutes later he had stop dead in his tracks. Ginny then slowed down and walked slowly up to him. Every time Ginny seem to walk up to him she'd felt like she was being pulled back a little further. The boy stood still his back facing her. Ginny felt her heart racing and fear rising from her stomach.

"L-little boy?" Ginny said as she now went up closer to him she stopped in front of the boy and slowly reached out her hand to touch him. Ginny could now hear her heart pounding and pounding plumbing her to the ground. When she finally touched his shoulder a vision of people screaming and spells flying everywhere, blood splattering on the ground then a pair of amber eyes flashed.

"_Mommy"_ the little boy said. Ginny eyes widened.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny!!" Ginny turned her head around to see Luna standing next to her.

"I've been calling you for and hour now, are you okay?" Luna said with a look of worry held on her face. Ginny turned her head back round. Everyone was moving at a normal pace now. _'The boy' _She thought _'He's gone?'_

"Ginny?" Luna said as she caressed her back. Ginny turned head towards Luna again giving her a fake smile.

"Oh, I'm fine Luna" Ginny said "I just felt a bit dizzy that's all" Ginny said still giving her a fake smile. Luna looked at her with a suspicious face.

"It didn't look like you were oh so dizzy Ginny, are you sure you're okay?" Luna said

"Really Luna I'm fine" Ginny said she then looked around and realized that she was right across from the Quidditch Store. Ginny smiled as she saw her family looking so happy from the store window. Ginny then laughed as she saw Hermione slapped Ron upside the head.

"C'mon let's go inside" Ginny said as she grabbed Luna's arm who was still looking at her with a suspicious look. Ginny then frowned when she had her back on Luna.

"_That boy……. He called me…mommy"_ Ginny said she then shook it off as she stepped inside the store, trying to not to remember what of what had just happened.

Well I hope you liked it!!!!! Thank god I got something out of this chapter I've been having a mental block since 2006 lol lol lol wow; anyway once again I hoped you liked it. I bet you are all suspicious about who that little boy is (Boy are you all in for a shock) but you'll just have to find out in the other chapters coming up. Next up will be Chapy 9. And don't forget to **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!!!! Anyway gottta go because I wrote this chapter at school and I had to skip study hall just to get this Chapter done so my readers can be happy!!!! LOVE YA!!! -DM15


	10. Chapter 9 Interesting Converstations

Hey everyone!!!!!!!! Hope you liked my last chapter because here comes chapter 9!!!! Anyway that's all I have to say for now enjoy! Love Ya!!!! – DM15

* * *

Ginny sighed as she packed her trunks for the ride back to Hogwarts. Ginny still thought about the event that had happened yesterday at Diagon Alley, she thought about it so much she couldn't talk through the day. Even at dinner her family (Including Harry and Luna) was either worried or looking at her strangely._ ' Great, first I'm worried about Malfoy and now I have this on my mind, lovely' _Ginny thought as she heaved out a sigh again. Suddenly Luna walked through her door, Ginny turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey" Ginny said

"Hey" Luna said as she smiled back

" Are you almost done?" Luna asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Umm, almost I just need to finish folding up these clothes" Ginny said as she folded her Hogwart's uniform.

"Well I'll help you" Luna said as she walked over to Ginny's bed taking up her clothes and folding them one at a time. The room was silent and all Ginny could hear was her own breathing and Luna's. Then Luna broke the ice.

"You know Gin, you've been really quiet ever since we came back from Diagon Alley" Luna said as she folded one of Ginny's pink tops. Ginny looked up at Luna, but Luna was concentrating on folding the clothes. Ginny looked back down.

"Well, I just don't feel like talking okay?" Ginny said

"You never feel like talking" Luna said

"Would you just stop already!" Ginny snapped as she walked over to her closet to take out more clothes. Luna walked over to her but Ginny still had her back on her staring at the floor inside of her closet.

"Stop what Ginny, all I'm trying to do is figure out what's wrong with you. You haven't eaten you haven't talked to anyone and everyone is worried about you, **I'm** worried about you, I just want to know what's wrong with you" Luna said as she placed her hand on her shoulder. Ginny shrugged it off.

"Yea, well maybe I'm sick" Ginny said in an angry tone as she now walked away from her closet throwing down the clothes on her bed and walked over to her window looking out at the pouring rain. Luna gave a little chuckle.

"Ginny, I know you okay and I know you were not sick yesterday…that look that you had i-it wasn't any sickness, it looked like you were having a vision Gin" Luna said as she took a little step up to Ginny trying to see her face but Ginny wouldn't let her. Ginny stood silent staring out at the window, watching the water hit the glass. Luna sighed

"I know this Gin because my mother… use to have this power too…..before she died" Luna said as she looked away. Ginny then looked up at her and then sighed.

"Luna I'm sorry okay, it's just that… you don't know about the vision that I had okay?" Ginny said as she turned back at the window.

"Well then let me know Ginny, tell me, you've never kept anything from me before why is this so different-"

"Because it just is!" Ginny said as she narrowed her eyes at Luna. Luna stared at her with silence. Ginny sighed.

"Please, just leave it alone, I'd rather not talk about it" Ginny whispered. Luna said nothing for awhile but then said.

"I'm going down stairs my father is waiting at the bottom. He wants to see me off on the train tomorrow so I'll be going back home tonight" Luna said. Ginny said nothing. Luna sighed and walked in front of the door, she opened the door but before she left she said.

"If you ever need someone to talk to Ginny, you know I'll always be here right?" Luna said. Ginny said nothing but kept staring outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Luna whispered then left the room closing the door behind her. Luna went down the steps where her father was meeting her at the bottom she gave her bags to her father as he left the house to put them in the car. Harry wobbled up to Luna on his crutches.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked looking for an expression on Luna's face but she had none.

"I'd rather not talk about it, I'll see you tomorrow" Luna said as she left the house. Harry sighed as he watched her walk out the door.

* * *

"RON, HARRY, GINNY, LET'S GO OR WE WILL BE LATE!!!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hurriedly ran up the stairs opening every room where Ron, Harry and Ginny slept. Ginny yawned as she slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Ginny slowly brushed her teeth._ 'I can't believe how hard I was being on Luna, she was only trying to help me and I pushed her father away, I'm such a jerk'_ Ginny thought. When she was finished she stepped inside the shower and turned on the hot water she sighed as she felt the hot water go through her hair and run down her back Ginny slowly closed her eyes and suddenly flashes of her vision went through her mind. The screaming, the blood, and then a pair of amber eyes staring at her.

"_Mommy" _Ginny snapped her eyes open, panting she looked around the tub and saw nothing she then sighed as she turned off the shower. A few minutes later everyone was ready as Mr. Weasley grabbed his keys from off the table and told everyone to get in the car. When they reached the train station they all stood between nine and ten, Ron went in first then Harry went in after who had to be pushed on a wheel chair by Mrs. Weasley. Then Ginny gave her father a hug and went in last. When she reached through she saw every Hogwarts student rushing to get on the train. Ginny saw Ron and Harry already stepping on to the train, she grabbed her trunk and was about to step on the train when her Mrs. Weasley said

"Leaving without saying goodbye to me young lady?" Mrs. Weasley said smiling at her. Ginny smiled back dropped her trunk and ran towards her mother to give her a hug.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you dear" Mrs. Weasley said as she kissed her on the fore head. Ginny smiled.

"You'll see over Christmas brake mum" Ginny said as she took up her trunk then turned back around to face her mother.

"I love you mum" Ginny said

"I love you too dear" Mrs. Weasley said

"Make sure all of you take care of Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called out as soon as Ginny stepped on the train.

"Don't worry we will" Ginny said as she gave a little laugh. She waved good bye to her as soon as the train took off. Ginny sighed as she looked for the compartment where the golden trio and Luna was. Ginny looked through the third window and saw all of them laughing and eating candy, she stepped inside and sat in between Luna and Harry. Harry kept talking to Ron and Hermione while Luna was silent. Ginny sighed.

"Look Luna, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday, I really am" Ginny said Luna looked over at Ginny.

"Don't apologize Ginny it's me who should be apologizing to you I never should have forced you to say whatever you don't feel like saying, I was just worried about you that's all" Luna said. Ginny smiled

"I know" She said

"So Gin are you okay?" Ron asked

"Yes Ginny you've been quiet" Hermione said

"Mind filling us in?" Harry asked they all stared at Ginny including Luna. Ginny gave them a fake smile then said.

"I need some fresh air, I'll be back" Ginny said as she picked up her trunk and left the compartment_ ' I really can't take them on right now' _Ginny said as she went to go look for another compartment. Ginny sighed as she saw an empty compartment. She stepped inside and sat down on th couch she smiled as she looked out the window. _'Finally some peace and quiet'_ Ginny said Suddenly a head peeked through the door.

"Well, well ,well if it isn't the littlest weasel" Ginny turned her head to see Malfoy peeking through the door._ 'And now the feeling is over'_ Ginny thought as she sighed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said

"Well, I felt bored so I figured I walked around the train, you know, throw some comments here show some sneers there and then I saw you so I thought, Hey, why not bother Weasley I mean she annoyed me ever since we saved Potter why not annoy her in return?" Draco said smirking at her Ginny smiled.

"Thanks a lot Malfoy" Ginny said as Malfoy walked in the room he plopped down next to her putting both of his feet up on the couch across from them. Then he looked at her. Her lightish-pale skin gleaming from the sun light, her chocolate brown eyes gleaming with thoughts and sadness, her long flowing curly red hair bouncing lightly off her shoulders. He looked at her sighed as she licked her luscious pink lips, Draco had to lick his too just by watching her do it. _'Damn she looks good'_ He thought.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she watched Malfoy from the corner of her eye _'What the hell is he staring at, it's making me nuts!' _Ginny thought as she gave an awkward cough

"Ahem, mind telling me what's so interesting for you to be staring at me like that Malfoy?" Ginny said as she now turned around to face him. Draco's eyes widened and he quickly looked away.

"So uh, what's with the long face?" Draco asked Ginny said nothing

"What, you realized Potter didn't want you?" Draco asked Ginny laughed. Draco was surprised at this. _'Wow, she didn't get mad, Interesting' _Draco thought

"No I just don't feel very well, that's all" Ginny said as she rested her head on the window. Suddenly Blaise Zabini popped his head through the door.

"There you are Draco I've been all over for you" Blaise said smiling Ginny looked up at him.

"Well, you've found me" Draco said smirking as Blaise walked in the room and sat across from them.

"What is this now a slytherin party" Ginny said as she now gave a giggle.

"There's that smile" Draco said as he lifted her chin. When Draco realized what he was doing he quickly took his hand down and looked away. Ginny blushed. Blaise smile as he saw the entertainment that was going on in front of him. Well I better go, Pansy has been trying to find you too and if she catches you here with her….well you know the rest" Blaise said as he left the room.

"Shouldn't you go too?" Ginny ask

"Do you want me to leave that bad?" Draco said frowning

"No- I mean- yes-wait- What I meant was- um- well aren't you worried about Pansy finding you, I mean I know what would happen" Ginny said as she turned crimson red. Draco smirked.

"No, actually I'm not worried about her at all, besides Blaise could handle the brat" Draco said

"So you're not worried about my brother finding us?" Ginny asked

"What's there to hide and besides they should be thanking me since I saved there precious golden boy" Draco said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oooooo, so brave" Ginny said as she giggled. It was quiet for a few moments then she said.

"You know out of all my four years of Hogwarts of you teasing me, making stupid remarks of my family and how we live, this is actually the first decent conversation we've had Malfoy, don't you agree?" Ginny said as she rested her head back on the window staring out at it. Draco looked surprised at her _'She's actually right'_ Draco thought.

"Yes I- I guess this is" Draco said. He then rested his head on the wall; his feet still resting on the couch across from then Draco folded his arms as he closed his eyes.

"You know, I've never seen you get angry before, you know like really angry, sure you'll frown or say some smart remark back but for the past few years you've always seem to take people's shit, including your brothers, why is that Weasley?" Draco said

"Because I know when to have faith in people, unlike some people I believe in second chances don't you?" She asked as she now looked at his resting form. Draco didn't look at her.

"Nope" He said with his eyes still shut.

"Well, I guess I don't know you very well" Ginny said

"Oooooo, but I know you" Draco said as he gave a little chuckle. Ginny frowned.

"Please don't pretend like you know me, ok?" Ginny said

"But I do, I do. Why you're Ginevra Weasley. You sit at the Gryffindor table. Which isn't exactly the reject table, but is definitely in self exile territory. You like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh, oh, and yeah, for fun, you like to hang out with the 'cool kids' from the Potter fan club. Now how does that sound? " Draco said in sarcasm

"Thoroughly predictable, nothing I haven't heard before" Ginny said smiling

"You don't care what people think about you?" Draco asked as he looked at her with one eye open.

"No" Ginny said smiling as she looked at him.

"Interesting" Draco said as he gave a little chuckle.

"So, I guess this means that we're friends then?" Ginny asked. Draco then looked at her with both eyes open.

"Uh, well, I don't know, I mean, I guess so" Draco said Ginny smile as she then rested her head on his shoulder. Draco's eyes widened.

"Good, cause you're not too bad yourself …..Draco" Ginny said as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Draco stared at her for a moment, her strawberry sent soaring through his nostrils and for the first time he smiled at her.

"Sleep well…Ginny" Draco said as he rested his head back on the wall then sighed.

* * *

" I feel a great power coming Lucius" Voldemort said as he sat in a couch in and old shacked house.

"What do you think it could be my lord?" Lucius said Voldemort stared at Lucius with his slanted snake eyes.

"I do not know but what ever it is maybe this power could help me kill Harry Potter" Voldemort said his eyes glowing blood red.

"And my son?" Lucius asked

"We'll use his curse for my plan, your son's curse can come in good use Lucius" Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord" Lucius said as he slowly bowed then left the room.

* * *

Well that was chapter nine hoped u liked chapter 10 is going to be really interesting. And make sure that you **REVIEW!** I want to know what you liked about my story okay so please, please ,please, please, please, please** REVIEW!!!!!!!! **LOVE YA!!!!- DM15 


	11. Chapter 10 New Visions And Hot Kisses

Hey everyone! Hoped you like chapter9 because here comes chapter 10 enjoy! LOVE YA! - DM15

* * *

Ginny walked through a dark street, she looked around her but saw nobody…except him. 

"_Mommy"_ the little boy whispered as he ran down the dark street. Ginny ran after him.

"Please stop, who are you and why do you keep calling me mommy?!" Ginny screamed out but the boy had his back on her running so fast that Ginny couldn't keep up with him. Suddenly Ginny stopped as her vision flashed through her eyes repeating her same vision people screaming, blood splattering everywhere, but then a new vision flashed into her mind.

"_Good night my angel time to close your eyes  
and save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you."_

Ginny saw herself singing while looking down at something and smiling while tears went strolling down her face. Then suddenly a pair of amber eyes flashed into her mind looking at her.

"_Mommy"_

"Ginny, Ginny" Ginny snapped opened her eyes to see that she was still on the train she sighed then looked up to see Malfoy smiling at her. _'Wait, is he actually smiling at me'_

"Y-you're smiling?" Ginny said looking at him with a cute surprised look. Draco kept smiling at her.

"Yea, well get use to it you some how have this effect on me so I'm blaming you for my disease" Draco said as he gave a little laugh Ginny smiled.

"Well is there a reason that you woke me up from my slumber Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny said smiling but she was actually happy that he did.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is Miss. Weasley, I must inform you that we are almost at Hogwarts" Draco said smiling at her. Ginny yawned as she lifted her head from Draco's shoulder. Ginny stood up as she stretched.

"Well, I better get back to the compartment where the rest of the gang is I know they've been worried" Ginny said. Draco stood up too.

"You're right I better go find Blaise he's probably getting annoyed like hell by Pansy" Draco said Ginny laughed. Suddenly the trains stops to a halt, Draco fell on top of Ginny right against the wall all they could hear was their own sounds of their breathing an their heart racing as they stared into each other's eyes, then Draco slowly leans in closer to her face and gently brushes his lips with her own. Ginny's eyes widened not knowing what to do but then she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. He liked her lips begging for entrance, Ginny smiled as she let him in. Their tongues wrestled as Draco slowly unsnapped Ginny's robe and eased his hand under her shirt caressing her left breast. Ginny moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"FIRST YEARS!!!" Said a familiar Giant. Ginny and Draco stopped at what they were doing and pulled apart. Ginny's face was hot red while Draco's hair was falling into his eyes. They stared at each other not knowing what to say.

"Um, wow" Ginny said looking down at her feet.

"I, uh better-um-w-well, um I need to go" Ginny awkwardly said as she grabbed her bags and left the compartment room. Ginny closed the door behind her, her face still red. Ginny then smiled as she dropped her bags to the floor and started to do a ghetto dance.

"Heeeeeey, go me, go me, go me, it's my birthday, go me-" Ginny stopped dancing as she saw some second year girls staring at her weird.

"Hey, you would start dancing too when you had just got some action with a boy" Ginny said the second year girls all turned red and left the train. Ginny shrugged as she picked up her bags and also left the train.

Draco rolled his eyes as he heard Ginny then gave a little laugh. _'A Malfoy and a Weasley kissing, now that's something you don't see everyday'_ Draco thought then left the compartment.

* * *

Well that's all for now sorry it was kinda short butI told you it would be interesting and chapter eleven is just the beginning! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU REVIEW MY STORY THEN I WOULD LOVE YO FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!! lol lol lol anyway hoped ya like it please tell me what ya think okay up next is chapy 11 LOVE YA!!!- DM15 


	12. Chapter 11 Dumbledore's Talk

Hey everyone hoped ya like the last story because here comes Chapter 11! Hope you like!! Enjoy!- DM15

* * *

Ginny opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked up at the ceiling, she smiled. She was finally at Hogwarts. She slowly got out of bed and realized that every girl in the dorm was still sleeping. She sighed, last night was the usual feast at the Great Hall, Dumbledore gave his usual lecture and the first years had gotten sorted. But Ginny knew Dumbledore was going to talk to her about rescuing Harry and she was right because she was given a letter from him saying that she and Luna will meet him in his Office tomorrow morning at 8:15 Ginny sighed as she looked at her clock which had read 7:59. Ginny sighed again as she went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out the bathroom and then started to put on her school robes. Ginny had then gone down to the great hall to have some breakfast. _'I didn't get any weird visions last night, thank god, but does that mean the visions are over?'_ Ginny thought as she took a bite of her toast.

"Hey you ready to go, we're going to be late if we don't get to his office on time" Luna said with an annoyed look on her face. Ginny looked up at her then nodded her head and got up from her seat as they both started to walk out of the great hall. Ginny and Luna finally reached Dumbledore's office.

"Strawberry Ice-Cream" Ginny said to the weird looking gargoyle. Luna rolled her eyes.

"You'd at least think Dumbledore would have normal passwords" Luna said as her and Ginny was moved up by the stairs towards his office.

"What can I say Dumbledore has a sweet tooth, and you're just mad because you had to get up early.

"Hell yeah I am!" Luna said Ginny laughed and then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Dumbledore said. Ginny slowly opened the door to see Dumbledore smiling at her with twinkles in his eyes. Ginny also saw Harry sitting down his crutches placed to the side of the wall and Draco sitting on the other side next to Harry, they both weren't saying anything to each other but they looked very uncomfortable having to sit next to each other. Ginny laughed at this.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, so wonderful for you to join us" Dumbledore said still smiling at both of them.

"We didn't want to "Join you" you wanted us to come up here remember?" Luna said through gritted teeth. Ginny nudged her in the ribs. Dumbledore laughed.

"Yes Miss Lovegood I remember, I am sorry to have waken you so early but I assume you already know why I wanted to speak with you." Dumbledore said

"Uh, yes sir it's about rescuing Harry the other night" Ginny said as her and Luna took a seat opposite from Harry and Draco.

"Yes, Miss Weasley I had gotten the letter from your father explaining that Harry was at your house he said that you all would have explain the story to me better once you have reached Hogwarts, now would you all mind explaining to me what had happened that night?" Dumbledore said as he sat back in his chair folding both of his hands on his lap.

"I think I should tell him since It was all my idea" Ginny said. Then she started to explain the whole story. Then after she had explained it all Harry had explained the part with the letter and how it was the DeathEaters that had threatened him to write it.

"I see, well Harry If I had known about the DeathEaters invading your Aunt and Uncle's home I would have send Auror's straight away, but I just don't see how they were even to step foot in that area" Dumbledore said giving Harry a serious look.

"What do you mean Professor"? Ginny said as she gave the professor a concerned look

"Well, I had found out about the DeathEaters roaming around the Wizarding world and the Muggle world fighting off Auror's, so I had to put a strong barrier on the Dursley's house so the DeathEaters wouldn't have tried to get in their house. When I was told that a couple of them had already knew where Harry lived and tried to get in but had failed I knew this would have been a great spell to protect Harry. They had tried to brake my barrier but couldn't." Dumbledore said the twinkle in his eyes now gone.

"A barrier, then how'd you suppose they had gotten in Professor?" Harry asked

"I suppose Voldemort knew about the barrier I had used and knew the spell to break through it" Dumbledore said then he looked at Harry.

"I'm very sorry about what happened to you Harry I only wanted to keep you there so I can protect you from Voldemort's followers until I was ready to bring you back to Hogwarts but I am most thankful to hear that Miss Weasley listened to her instincts and went to save you anyway, with the help of Mr. Malfoy and Miss Lovegood of course" Dumbledore said as he smiled at them.

"Yes" Harry said as he stared at Luna "I'm very thankful" he said as he winked at her. Luna blushed.

"Well, you all can be off to your daily activities" Dumbledore said. They all got up and walked out of the office.

"Except for you Mr. Malfoy I'd like to have a word with you" Dumbledore said Ginny looked back at Draco but he motioned her to wait outside. Ginny nodded then left. Draco sat back down in the seat he was sitting in before and stared at Dumbledore.

"What do you want to tell me now Professor?" Draco said in a frustrated tone. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, am I keeping you back from something important?" Dumbledore said.

"No offense Professor but I have other important things to do than to hear your lectures about saving the precious golden boy" Draco said as he rolled his eyes then gave Dumbledore a little smirk. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Well I can assure you Mr. Malfoy that what I am about to tell you has nothing to do with Harry" Dumbledore said

"Well get on with it then" Draco said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It's about your father Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid he's escaped from Azkaban" Dumbledore said. Draco's smirked had turned into a frown instantly but then wiped away quickly showing a blank expression on his face. He looked away.

"I see" Draco said. Dumbledore already showed his serious face once Draco had looked away.

"I was just given the letter from the Minister of magic saying that he has escaped, now I know the conditions between you and your father Draco, and I know the condition you have" Dumbledore said. Draco looked up at him.

"Y-you do?" Draco asked

"Yes, Professor Snape told me about your condition, he said that he was the first person you had told." Dumbledore said. Draco looked away again.

"Now, I can understand why you would tell Professor Snape about your condition since he has been your provider and confidant for you and your mother since your father was thrown into Azkaban." Dumbledore said Draco said nothing.

"I suppose your mother knows about your condition?" Dumbledore said

"Yes" Draco said as he still kept his eyes away from him.

"Does your father know Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said. Draco looked at him now still silent. But then he had nodded yes.

"Very well then, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay in Hogwarts until further notice" Dumbledore said

"What about my mother?" Draco asked

"We'll have her escort to the 'Order Of The Phoenix' Head Quarters, she'll be safe there with the auror's patrolling the place." He said Draco relaxed but then got up to leave his office.

"Know this Draco, now that you are father is out you are not to leave school grounds" Dumbledore said giving him a serious look. Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"If you do leave your father will have ways to find you and may use your curse for something horrible, do you understand?" Dumbledore asked Draco turned around and gave him a fake smile.

"Yes Professor" He said then left the room.

* * *

Ginny waited outside slowly tapping her feet until she heard the steps moving bring Draco down with it. Ginny smiled as she approached him.

"Hey" She said but he just walked past her his head down in deep thoughts. Ginny caught up to him and stepped in front of him.

"Helloooo, Earth to Draco?" Ginny said Draco snapped out of his thoughts to stare at Ginny.

"I said hi" Ginny said looking at him with concern on his face.

"Oh, uh hi" Draco said as he kept walking Ginny followed behind him and then walked up beside him.

"Are you okay?" She asked Draco looked up at her.

"Huh, oh, uh, yeah I'm fine" He said now walking a little faster but Ginny still managed to catch up wit him.

"Well, what did Dumbledore say to you?" She asked

"Oh, he was just thanking me for saving Potter that's all" Draco said

"Well, that was a pretty long thank you he gave you" Ginny said looking at him suspicious. Draco saw her look and turned his head.

"Well, you know how Dumbledore is with his long lectures" He said

"Right" Ginny said still looking at him with a suspicious look but she shrugged it off.

"Well I was thinking that maybe me and you can hangout after classes-" Ginny said but was cut off by Draco.

"Hangout?" Draco asked Ginny smiled at him and nodded her head

"Yea, you know maybe walk around the school or go to hogsmead-"

"Look Ginny, I don't know if we could hangout" Draco said as he now stopped in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked looking confused

"What do you think I mean?" Draco said. Ginny looked at him then frowned as she turned her head away.

"I –um- I just thought- you know what had happened on the train and all-"

"Ginny look, what had happened on the train, was a mistake that's all, I'm sorry for making you feel that way, but I'd rather be friends with you" Draco said staring at her with a sad look. Ginny closed her eyes then opened them and stared at Draco giving him a smile.

"You're right what had happened on the train was a big mistake and had never should have happened, we were just caught up in the moment right?" Ginny asked Draco looked at her surprised but then said awkwardly.

"Uh, right" He said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well then I better be off to class, I'll see you later Draco" She said as she ran off. Draco sighed as he also started to head to his first class.

* * *

Hoped you like this chapter, I'll give ya chapter 12 very soon ok? Don't forget to review!!!!!!! LOVE YA!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 12 Friends Or So I Thought

Hey people!!!! Thanks for the Reviews I love you soooooooooooooooooo

much lol lol, anyway that was chapter 11 now here comes Chapter12! ENJOY, LOVE YA!!!-DM15

* * *

The next day Ginny walked down the corridor to head to her potions class she sighed as she stared at her feet while walking down the hall she then heard footsteps and looked up to see who it was, she smiled as she saw Draco and a couple of the slytherin boys walking up the corridor.

"Draco, h-" Ginny said but was cut off as Draco had walked right past her. Ginny stood silent in the hall way. For the past couple of weeks Draco had been avoiding her now, but Ginny would always make the effort to try and talk to him, instead he'll just ignore her or let one of his friends tear her to shreds _'He did say he wanted to be friends, so if this is his definition of being friends then fine' _Ginny thought as she heaved a sigh again, suddenly a white flash appeared through her eyes. Ginny gasped as she saw herself screaming at something, her face damped from her tears.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE STOP!" _Ginny snappedher eyes open, panting she fell on her knees.

"My visions are back" She whispered

"Ginny?" Ginny turned around to see Harry walking gracefully. His leg was healed so he didn't need crutches anymore.

"What are you doing on the floor, are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I'm fine, I kind of tripped on my own feet, clumsy me" Ginny said smiling at him. Harry laughed at this.

"Yea, you mean typical Ginny, just try to watch where you're going okay?" Harry said as he smiled at her.

"I'll walk you to class" Harry said as they both continued to walk down the hall. It was silent for a moment until Ginny broke the ice.

"Sooo, what's with you and Luna?" Ginny asked trying to keep a straight face. Harry looked at her nervously but then looked away.

"What do you mean what's going on with me and Luna? He said. Ginny smiled

"You know what I'm talking about Harry, I see the way you look at my best friend" Ginny said as she looked up at smiled at him.

"And you don't have a problem with it?" He asked Ginny looked at him puzzled.

"Well, why would you say that? Ginny asked as they both rounded the corner. Harry looked uncomfortable. He gave out a big sigh then scratched the back of his head.

"Um, well, I've always known you've had a crush on me Gin" Harry said looking at her to find an expression on her face, but the only expression Ginny gave him was the look of laughter, Ginny laughed so hard that she had to stop walking and hold on to the gray and white marble stone wall for support. Harry gave her a confused look. Ginny finally stopped laughing as she looked up at Harry and continue to smile.

"Harry, are you kidding me, I mean, yea I had a crush on you but I've gotten over you since last year, and right now to me I only see you as another one of my older protective brothers, only you're the one who is more calm when it comes to your temper" Ginny said as she gave a little chuckle Harry smiled as he gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that you like Luna, and I would never have a problem with that, you two would actually make a good couple" Ginny said. Harry blushed.

"You think so" Harry asked

"I know so" Ginny said. Harry smiled and then gave Ginny a hug.

"Thanks Gin" Harry said Ginny looked up at him and smiled inhaling his peppery scent

"No problem" Ginny said then she looked at her watch

"Oh shit!" Ginny said as she pulled away from Harry "Harry I need to go I'm going to be late, thanks for walking me halfway though" Ginny said as she ran down the corridor towards Snape's class.

* * *

A few minutes later Ginny came out the class and decided to head to the library for some peace and quiet. Ginny walked through the double doors of the library and walked down t the aisle towards the back of the library so she wouldn't be bothered. She sat down, took out her books and started to read a novel called "A Twist In Time" By Reese Walden.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent all walked in the library laughing and joking around.

"SHHHHHHH!!" The librarian, Madam Pince said giving them and angry look. They all snickered and decided to go to the back of the library to their usual table, Suddenly Pansy nudged Draco in the ribs and motioned him to look in front of him. Draco's stomach almost dropped as he saw Ginny sitting quietly reading her book._ "Uh-oh, this is not good" _Draco thought. Pansy smirked as she walked over to Ginny's table.

"Well, Well, what do we have here?" Pansy said. Ginny looked up to see Pansy smirking and giving her that disgusting look at the same time she looked over and saw Draco behind her giving Ginny a blank look. But Ginny still held a smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Pansy can I help you with something?" Ginny asked. Pansy looked at Ginny like she had shit under her nose.

"As a matter of fact you can Weasley, how about you get up from my seat we're sitting here" Pansy said as she crossed her arms. Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle all snickered except for Blaise and Draco.

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I'm not moving but you're likely to join me" Ginny said. Pansy eyes narrowed with anger.

"I wouldn't sit next to you, if I was shot in the head" Pansy said

"Well If that's the case how about you find somewhere else to sit down then Pansy, I'm sure you and you're friends wouldn't have a problem with that" Ginny said as she went back to reading her book, Pansy balled up both of her fits in anger, suddenly Millicent snatched the book out of Ginny's hand. Ginny gave out a little cry at this.

"What the fuck is this?" Millicent said her face looking dumb as ever but Ginny just smiled at her.

"It's a biography about a powerful wizard who believed there was a greater power, but recently he found out that he was the one with the greater power" Ginny said Millicent sneered at her.

"If there is a greater power, why is it he can't get you new clothes?" Millicent said they all started to laugh (Except for Draco and Blaise). But Ginny just smiled.

"Because, he's too busy looking for your brain." Ginny said Millicent started to turn red with anger.

"Why you little bitch" Millicent said as she was about to step forward but Blaise held her back.

"C'mon now she's not even worth our time" Blaise said but Pansy just wouldn't let it go.

"Draco do something, you're not going to let her talk to us like that, sit at **our** table and get away with it would you?" Pansy said. They all looked at Draco including Ginny._ ' Why the hell does she have to bring me into this shit?'_ Draco thought but Draco knew what he had to do, he can already feel his curse rising up from his stomach. He stepped up in front of Ginny and lowered his face to her giving her an awful sneer.

"Why don't you be a good little Weaslette, and move" Draco said. Ginny now gave him a frown.

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere weather you like it or not" Ginny said

"Now you see Weasley, that's going to be a problem because we want to sit at our regular table" Draco said. But Ginny still held her ground. _'C'mon Weasley just move before it gets worse for you'_ Draco thought

"Tough luck" Ginny said Draco eyes narrowed.

"Listen Weasley, it's bad enough that you're low class, ugly ass, poor shit, is sitting at our table stinking up the place with you're dirty second hand nasty ass clothes, so stop being a fucking cunt and move!" Draco said everyone was silent. Ginny looked at Draco her eyes filled with anger and water and for the first time Draco whished he could take back everything he said. They both stood there with there faces up close to each other. Pansy smiled with satisfaction.

"What is going on here?" Madam Pince said but Ginny didn't listen as she grabbed her bag and ran out the library. Draco closed his eyes and stood up. Pansy smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you baby" She said as she sat down in the seat Ginny was sitting in.

"Nothing is going on Madam Pince" Blaise said

"Well, whatever you are arguing about I advise you to stop don't think I would not hesitate to kick you out" Madam Pince said as she turned on her heel and went back to her desk. Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle all sat down with Pansy talking quietly and snickering so they wouldn't bring Madam Pince back to their table. Draco still stood their standing up, he couldn't believe what he had just told Ginny and he knew Blaise was thinking the same thing because he gave him that disappointed look and nodded his head. Then he sat down with Pansy and the rest of them. Draco sighed as he looked away for a minute then joined the rest of the gang.

* * *

Later that night Draco started to patrol the castle for any night walkers, since it was his job being Head boy and all. Draco sighed from being bored and decided to walk up to the tower so he could relax. As soon as Draco opened the door he saw a red headed figure sitting on the window ledge looking out at the dark night sky. Draco turned his head away for a moment then looked back at her.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. Ginny turned her head showing a blank expression on her face and then turned her head back towards the window.

"I could ask you the same question." Ginny said Draco smirked.

"Well, do you normally sit on windows alone in dark towers at night?" He asked. Ginny turned back around towards him still giving him a blank expression.

"Maybe." Ginny said as she looked back out at the window. Draco sighed as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Ginny then gave out a sigh

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny said. Draco was surprised at this.

"So were back to last names huh?" Draco asked Ginny looked at him.

"Wasn't better off that way?" She asked. Draco sighed

"Look Ginny, I want to apolo-" Draco said but Ginny cut him off

"You said we could be friends, now if your definition of friends mean for you to insult me, ignore me and treat me like shit then maybe it was better off if we just stayed as enemies" Ginny said

"We can be friends Ginny just-"

"Let me guess, we could be friends but just not so anybody knows, right?" Ginny said as she cut him off. Draco smiled at her.

"Exactly" He said

"Like we could be secret friends." Ginny said as she now stood up in front of him smiling at him with hope in her eyes.

"Exactly, exactly it's like you're reading my mind." Draco said relived that she now understands.

"Great umm... maybe you could read mine." Ginny said as she gives him a cold glare and turns away heading for the door but Draco had already grabbed her arm.

"Wait Ginny, Ginny I can't just be your friend." Draco said Ginny looked at him with disappointment in her eyes.

"Draco, look, I thought I saw something in you, something good, but I was very wrong." Ginny said as she snatched her arm away from him and then walked out the room leaving Draco alone. Draco sighed as he pushed both of his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Damn it!" He said as he kicked a pale bucket in front of him.

* * *

Well that's it people hoped you like this one Chapter 13 is going to be even greater!!! Please Review okay? LOVE YA!!- DM15 


	14. Chapter 13 The Truth& And A Sexy Dance

Hey everyone! Now I've been getting some complaints (Well not really complaints but opinions and questions) on why I'm putting quotes from A Walk to Remember in my story. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put this out here so you can understand why. One it's my story so I can do whatever I want with it, two the reason why I'm doing it because I think its interesting and creative, I'm creative when it comes to my stories creativity doesn't always mean to make up your own things because if you do that all the time (Which isn't bad) it wouldn't make your story all that good. Three I know some of you are surprised seeing Draco and Ginny say those lines (Which I really don't know why your surprise when there is other stories doing the goddamn same thing lol) but this is what I want to do and im going to keep doing it but I'm not gonna keep on taking out lines from the movie I'm going to do the same thing with others. So if you don't like where I'm going with this, Oh well!:) not my problem, no one told you to read it, but if you do like my story then I'm gonna keep on LOVIN YA! (By the way for the people who weren't critizing bad things about my story and giving me great reviews (YOU KNOW WHO U ARE !!!) I still love you, and thanks for the comments, now don't get me wrong people I still want to hear what u think of my story good or bad, I just needed to get that out there just know what you are saying to me before you write ya dig? Anyway now that that's out (I feel sooo much better now!) let me stop talking and get on to Chapter13!!!!! ENJOY-LOVE YA!!!- DM15

* * *

Ginny sat on the window ledge of the girl's dorm room as she sighed looking out of the window. She didn't understand why Draco acted like that. "_One minute he acts like a dick head and then the next he's as nice as can be….unless"_

"Well every thing is set for this afternoon" Ginny turned her head to see Hermione coming inside the dorm holding a big black bag in her hand.

"Are those the clothes?" Ginny asked, Hermione smiled and nodded her head. But she then gave Ginny a frown.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked Ginny sighed

"Well it's not what I want too you know it's what the other girls want on the team. They said we needed some new flavor, and being head Cheerleader I'm suppose to make the team satisfied." Ginny said

"Well, I understand that Gin but your brother-"

"Ron is just going to have to learn how to handle it" Ginny said as she smiled at Hermione, Hermione smiled back as she walked over towards Ginny and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"So is every thing alright with you?" Hermione asked showing a worried expression on her face. Ginny watched as Hermione sat down on the nearest bed. Ginny turned her head back towards the window.

"What did Luna tell you?" Ginny asked Hermione sighed

"Everything, she told me about the situation that went on at Diagon Alley the other day, about you maybe having visions." She said Ginny said nothing but stared out at the window.

"Ginny you know you can tell me" Ginny looked at her then smiled.

"Yea and I think I'm ready to say it, but it wouldn't be fair if I just told you alone, Luna's my best friend too and it wouldn't be right if I told you and not her." Ginny said

"Okay then, if you're ready to tell us what's going on how about after the game then?" Hermione said Ginny nodded her head.

"Good, then I'll just leave the bag with you then" Hermione said as she got up gave Ginny a hug and headed towards the door.

"Good luck" Hermione called out then she left. Ginny sighed again as she got up from the window. Suddenly Lavender came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh good Lavender your here, can you take these clothes to the girls locker room while I round up the team?" Ginny asked Lavender nodded as she took the bag from Ginny. Ginny then smiled at her and left the room.

"Thank you!" she called out as she left. As Ginny ran down the corridor toward the Great Hall she was suddenly pulled by her arm into an empty class room. She felt herself being pushed up against the wall. Ginny then slowly opened her eyes to see someone's grey eyes staring back at her.

"Draco?" Ginny said

"Ginny we need to talk" Draco said he had something different in his eyes but she knew she couldn't fall for it, not this time.

"Look whatever it is I have no time, because I have a team to talk to so if you can excuse me-" Ginny said pushing her self off the wall but Draco just pushed her back down.

"I'm sorry okay, but you don't understand I didn't mean to say those words to you honest!" Draco said Ginny just looked away

"Please Ginny, I- my feelings for you-" Draco said but was cut off as Ginny looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want from me Draco, please just tell me what do you want because right now all I'm getting from you is your fucked up shit!" Ginny said as she pushed him off her.

"Ginny-"

"First you kiss me and then you tell me it was a mistake and want to be friends. And now this, what do you really want from me Draco, please enlighten me tell me what do you want from me" Ginny said looking him straight in the eye. But Draco said nothing but stared at her.

"Is it sex" Ginny said as she pushed him

"Ginny-"

"Do you want to fuck me Draco" She said as she pushed him the second time towards the door.

"Ginny stop it!"

"Do you want to take advantage of me!" she said as she pushed him to the door

"C'mon say it, just say it!" Ginny pushed him again

"Ginny!"

"Tell me the truth!

"GINNY STOP!"

"TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Ginny screamed as she kept staring at him

"You" Draco whispered Ginny took a step back a little still staring at him with a look of shock. Draco slowly got off the door taking a step towards her.

"I want…you" Draco said

"That's all I want Gin" Draco said as he gently placed both hands on each sides of her arms but Ginny just pulled away nodding her head.

"Please Draco, just leave me alone" Ginny said as she ran out the door.

"Ginny!" Draco watched her run out the door he sighed as he placed his two fingers on his right temple rubbing it slowly then ran both of his hands through his hair._ "It was a lie Gin"_ Draco thought as he backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor, both of his arms resting on his knees.

"All of it was lie, I don't want to be friends, I… want to be more"

"My father, now that he's out I-"

"Draco?" Draco turned around to see Blaise standing in front of the door

"What are you doing in here?" Blaise asked, Draco frowned

"How did you find me?"

"I heard voices" Blaise said as he raised an eyebrow at him then he smiled.

"Wait, were you talking to yourself or is somebody else in here?" Blaise asked as he looked around the empty class room searching for Draco's sexy hidden friend. Draco just sighed

"No one is in here you idiot just me" Draco said giving Blaise and angry look. Draco looked away.

"Ginny was in here though" Blaise looked down at him then looked up at the ceiling as he leaned against the wall putting both of his hands into his pockets.

"Ah, the Weasley girl" He said. The room was silent.

"I don't know what to do Blaise" Draco said looking at the wall across from him.

"Every time there's a problem I end up getting involved because of my curse, I have no other choice but to do as I'm told, forever obedient, forever forced bravery" Draco sighed. It was okay to talk this out with Blaise since he was the first one that knew about his curse.

"I didn't mean to say all those things to her back at the library Blaise" He said

"I know" Blaise said as he now looked back down at Draco.

"But I sometimes have to wonder if your so called curse isn't just a curse but something you were born with" Blaise looked back up at the ceiling. Draco had to be the one to look at him now

"What are you talking about?"

"When you first told me about your condition I thought a lot about it, it was strange to me at first because usually people get curses by the people who've given it to them, but yours just suddenly popped out of nowhere when your father forced you to watch him beat your mother" Blaise said. Draco was silent

"He wanted you to be brave and watch him do terrible things to your mother and then as he says you end up watching him, but what amazes me is that this never had happened to you before you hit the age of 10"

"What are you trying to say Blaise?" Draco asked. Blaise just closed his eyes his face still facing the ceiling.

"Your curse Draco is what you've always had since your birth" Draco's eyes widened but then left it expression less

"You just weren't able to trigger it until that day" Blaise said the room went silent

"Ever since you told me and Snape about your condition we always had to keep and eye out for you just to make sure you didn't get yourselves into some serious trouble" Blaise said opening his dark black eyes. Draco looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry if I had caused you two any trouble" He said Blaise looked at him now and sat down on the floor beside him

"You know I'll always have your back Draco, curse or no curse I'll be here. But when the times comes I may not be there to help you get out of a situation that may involve your life or others" He said Draco nodded his head

"So I suppose Dumbledore already knows about you're condition huh?" Blaise asked

"Yup" Draco said Blaise sighed

"C'mon we better suit up for the Quidditch game" Blaise said but Draco didn't move.

"He told me that my father had escaped from Azkaban" Blaise stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him.

"The only reason I told Ginny we should be friends is only because I liked her a lot and if my father knew about us he'll- he'll use her and he'll hurt her, I couldn't stand to watch him do it to another person that I care about" Blaise sighed again and sat back down on the floor beside him.

"You really like this girl huh?" Draco nodded his head

"More than you can imagine, ever since that kiss on the train-"

"Wait, you kissed her?" Blaise asked looking at him with his eyebrows raised

"Are you surprised?" Draco asked

"Not really, I knew you liked her"

"How did you know that?"

"C'mon Draco whatever happened on the train wasn't something you just realized I've seen you taken an interest towards Weasley before you even helped her on her little rescue mission to save Potter" Draco sighed he knew Blaise was right he kind of had taken an interest towards Ginny, Draco had realized since her third year Ginny have really developed fast and not a lot of third years did, he just didn't want to admit to himself that he might have a liking for her.

"You're right, and now I can't stop thinking about her" He said Blaise sighed

"Look, we can talk about this later right now we have a match to win" Blaise said they both got up from the floor and headed out the door towards the boys locker room.

* * *

Ginny looked in the mirror of the girls locker room she had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a big brown mucky robe with the Gryffindor lion patched on her left side of the robe.

"Well, this is it, everyone is ready" Lavender said who had her hair down like the rest of the other cheerleaders.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lavender asked Ginny frowned

"Would everybody stop asking me that, this wasn't the team's idea too you know it was also mine" Ginny said in frustration, Lavender smiled

"Sorry just asking" Lavender then turned towards the Gryffindor cheerleader team

"Right then Lions I'm going to give out roll calls, Pavarti?"

"Here" Pavarti said as she applied more makeup on her face.

"Patil"

"Here"

"Rihanna"

"Here"

"Sylvia"

"Here"

"KiKi"

"Here" Lavender smiled

"Good everyone is here, now remember your routines everyone and-"

"Well, look what we have here" All of the cheerleaders turned towards Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin cheerleaders. They all were wearing very small short shorts which was forest green and the hem of the shorts were white and had their ass hanging out at the bottom and their tops were skimpy little green shirts that was so small that it showed their belly buttons the shirt was also showing a big white S.

"Nice outfits" Snickered a Slytherin girl who was standing next to Pansy. Pansy sneered at the Gryffindors.

"Now, now Diana be nice it's not their fault that they had to wear cheap and disgusting clothes I mean can you blame them look who's their head captain" Pansy said sneering as Ginny, Ginny narrowed her eyes at her. Diana started to laugh

"Oh yea, you're right Pansy. Aww did she had to buy those clothes for you all?" Diana said laughing while flipping back her blonde hair.

"Of course she did that's all she can afford, I mean did you see their last outfits third year?" Pansy said. All of the Slytherin girls laughed and walked away towards the Quidditch pitch showing the back of their shirts which had a snake on it.

"Bitch!" Sylvia screamed out all the Gryffindors looked at her but Sylvia just shrugged her shoulders and said

"What?" She said, Ginny smiled

"Don't worry you guys don't let those girls get to you, besides we'll see who has the last laugh once we show them what we got and when Gryffindor wins!" Ginny said. All the girls screamed out yeah then headed towards the Quidditch pitch. As soon as they came out all of the Gryffindors on the stands were cheering, although some were questioning.

"What the hell are they wearing?" Although Ron didn't really care as long as he didn't see his baby sister wearing those sluty outfits like the Slytherins, but he had to admit that those Slytherin girls were looking good. Next to him was Hermione and Luna who was reading the Quibbler.

"Can't you stop reading that ridiculous thing and cheer Ginny on?" Hermione said giving Luna and angry look, but Luna just looked up at her and said.

"Woo hoo, go Ginny go" Luna said in a dull voice waving her wrist then went back to reading her magazine. Hermione glared at her then nodded her head.

"Look, Ginny knows I support her but she also knows that I'm really not fond of the whole Cheerleading where girls shake their ass for school spirit, that's like a big Stripper club event." Hermione then smiled

"Oh yea that's right, you only came out here to see Harry play didn't you?" Luna suddenly turned big color of crimson red and went back to reading her book Hermione laughed.

"Damn, no matter how much of a bitch Pansy can be those Slytherins just get sexier every damn year." Hermione slapped Ron upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ron asked rubbing the back of his head. Hermione glared at him.

"You know bloody damn well Ronald" Hermione said

"Ginny, sat on the benches with the rest of the Gryffindor girls watching the game so far, Gryffindor was winning, 26 to22, but Ginny wasn't looking at here team she was busy staring at Draco looking around the quidditch pitch vigorously riding his broom back and forth. She just couldn't help it was like he had sometime of affect on her, she thought back to their recent argument in the empty class room _"Please Ginny, I- my feelings for you"_ Ginny shook her head and sighed.

"_Why tell me this now?"_ Ginny thought _"You were the one who offered to be friends and then you didn't want to and now this?" _Ginny shook her head again mentally

"No, I won't fall for his act, I refuse to get hurt again" Ginny said still staring at him until suddenly Draco stopped flying and looked at her Ginny immediately blushed red and looked away. Suddenly a loud buzzer rang through out the Quidditch pitch.

"It's half-time everybody and right now Gryffindor is in the lead!" Neville said who was sitting in the stand box where the teachers were the whole Gryffindor stand screamed with joy.

"But now lets give it up for the cheerleaders, The Snakes, reppin' the Slytherin team!" Every Slytherin in the stand cheered even the Gryffindors (Well the boys that is) they all watched the team walk out in the middle of the pitch. The Gryffindor and Slytherin team stayed up in the sky watching the Cheerleaders from down below. Except Draco who kept staring at Ginny. Pansy nodded to Neville to play the song as the Slytherin girls lined up in the back but leaving pansy in the front. Suddenly the song started to play

_Diana: Four, tres, two, uno! _

Pansy: Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
the beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious

**(All the boys in the stands started to cheer as they saw Pansy slowly grinding her waist down the floor then back up)_  
_**_  
Pansy: Snakelicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You could see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy_

"**_Yea right" Luna snorted still reading the Quibbler_**

_  
Pansy: I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons _

Pansy: Snakelicious

_Slytherin Girls: so delicious  
_

_Pansy: But I ain't promiscuous  
and if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses _**Pansy then blew a kiss to the stands)**

_Slytherin Girls: mmmwwahhh _**(All the Slytherin girls did the same thing as Pansy)**_  
_

_Pansy: That puts them boys on rock, rock _**(All the Slytherin Girls then did a pose shaking their hips twice to the music) **_  
and they be lining down the block just to watch what I got _

_Slytherin Girls: four, tres, two, uno _

Pansy: So delicious

_Slytherin Girls: It's hot, hot  
_

_Pansy: So delicious _

_Slytherin Girls: I put them boys on rock, rock  
_

_Pansy: So delicious _

_Slytherin Girls: They wanna taste of what I got  
_

_Pansy: Snakelicious_

_Slytherin Girls: t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty _**(The Slytherin girls then started to grind on each other)**

"_**Fucking sluts" Luna said who as still reading The Quibbler**_

"_**You said it, RON CLOSE YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Hermione screamed out**_

_Pansy: Snakelicious def-, Snakelicious def-, Snakelicious def-...  
Snakelicious definition make them boys go crazy  
they always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy _

_Slytherin Girls: Hey Stacy! _**(Pansy then walked up to one of the girls ad hit them playfully on the arm)  
**

_Pansy: I'm the P to the A, N, S to the Y  
and can't no other lady put it down like me, I'm Snakelicious_

_Slytherin Girls: So delicious  
_

_Pansy: My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness_** (All the girls including Pansy went on the floor doing sit ups then opened up their legs in front of the Slytherin and Gryffindor crowd who had cheered loudly then they stood back up)**

_  
Pansy: They're my witness _**(Pansy then pointed to the Slytherin Girls)**

_Slytherin Girls: Oooh wee!  
_

_Pansy: I put ya' boy on rock rock  
and he be lining down the block just to watch what I got _

_Slytherin Girls: four, tres, two, uno! _

Pansy: So delicious

_Slytherin Girls: It's hot, hot  
Pansy: So delicious _

_Slytherin Girls: I put them boys on rock, rock  
_

_Pansy: So delicious _

_Slytherin Girls: They wanna slice of what I got  
_

_Pansy: Snakelicious_

_Slytherin Girls: hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out! _

Pansy: Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me **(Pansy started to caress her body slowly rubbing from her breasts to her crouch) _"I hope that girl gets raped" Luna said nodding her head  
_**

_Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy _

Slytherin Girls: We're S to the L to the Y T H E R I N, We're S to the L to the Y T H E R I N, We're D to the E to the L I C I O U S, We're D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Pansy!

Pansy: All the time I turn around brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my

_Slytherin Girls: uuhh! **(The Slytherin girls then popped up their ass to the crowd)  
**_

_Pansy: I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man_

"_**Yes you do" Luna said Hermione chuckled**  
_

_Pansy: And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it_

"**_HELL YEA I DO!" Said a boy in the Gryffindor stands  
_**

_Pansy: But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say I'm Delicious_

_Slytherin Girls: So delicious  
_

_Pansy: But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses_

_Slytherin Girls: mmmwwahhh  
_

_Pansy: That puts them boys on rock, rock _**(Pansy then went in a straight line with the rest of the girls)  
**_And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got _**(each and every one of them pointed their finger down to Pansy which who was the last one had licked her finger then slapped her ass)**

_Slytherin Girls: got, got, got_

_Pansy: Four, tres, two, uno! _

Pansy: It's so delicious

_Slytherin Girls: Aye, aye, aye, aye!  
_

_Pansy: So delicious _

_Slytherin Girls: Aye, aye, aye, aye!  
_

_Pansy: So delicious_

_Slytherin Girls: Aye, aye, aye, aye!  
_

_Pansy: I'm Snakelicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t_

_Slytherin Girls: Aye, aye, aye, aye! _

All: We're S to the L to the Y T H E R I N, We're S to the L to the Y T H E R I N  
We're S to the L to the Y T H E R I N, We're S to the L to the Y T H E R I N

_Diana: four, tres, two, uno!  
_

_All: We're D to the E to the L I C I O U S, We're D to the E to the L I C I O U S We're  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, We're D to the E to the... _

When they finally finished their cheer all the Slytherin cheerleaders came off the Quidditch pitch and walked towards the bench. All of the Slytherins cheered loudly, whistling, hooting and barking and them. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Not bad" Blaise said who flew next to Draco

"It doesn't matter she's still a sluty ass bitch" Draco said

"True" Blaise nodded in agreement

"Next up is the Lions!!!" The whole Gryffindor stand cheered but the Slytherins just booed at them.

"They won't be booing anymore once we show em' what we've got" Lavender said Ginny nodded then smiled at her. Draco watched Ginny and the rest of the Cheerleaders walk up to the middle of the stand. Ginny turned her head towards Draco who was boring his eyes into her. Ginny took a deep breath and turned her head back around.

"_Here goes everything"_ Ginny thought

* * *

Wow ppl I had to stop there lol lol this chapter I think is really long so the next chapter we'll have Ginny doing her routine (And if you're wondering no I did not copy this scene from Bring it on lol that is if you are thinking it) Well I hoped you like Chapter 13 because Chapter 14 will be up next! I thought this was going to be short though oh well! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!

P.S I'd like to thank Lizzy, Lex and all the Kathy's (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!) for supporting me through my story. LOVE YA!!- DM15


	15. Chapter14 ASexyDancePartII&Draco'sVision

Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sooo sooo happy that you liked my last Chapter and didn't give me any rude comments lol lol lol I love ya! So anyway since that chapter was too long for me to do the Lions routine I'm just going to have to do their routine for chapter 14. So let me stop talking now lol here's Chapter14 ENJOY, LOVE YA!!!-DM15

* * *

Ginny stood in a line with the rest of the Lions holding her red and gold pom, poms. The whole quidditch pitch was silent now and Ginny could here the whispers and giggles from the students about the Lions outfits.

"What the hell are they wearing?" Said one Gryffindor girl

"I know those are even worse than last year" Said another girl sitting next to her.

"Aww, look at my baby sister with her cute little outfit, YEA GINNY WOO HOO!!" Ron said as he stood up cheering for her"

"She won't be your baby sister for long" Luna said as she gave a little chuckle. Hermione glared at her then nudged Luna in the ribs.

"Ow, what it's the truth" Hermione sighed

"Would you just hush Ron is right next to us he'll hear you" Hermione said

Ginny looked at the girls to see if they were ready and they all nodded their head at her.

"Let's do this" Lavender said who smiled at her

_Gryffindor Girls: You might be good at Potions  
You might be good at track  
But when it comes to Quidditch  
You might as well step back  
Might as well step back  
Say what?  
You might as well step back  
Can't hear you! **(The Lions started to rock back and forth Like they always did since they were doing the same routine)  
**Might as well step back  
Go Gryffindor!_

_Gryffindor Girls: Hey, Hey  
Hey, hey are you ready? **(The crowd starts to clap twice since they all knew this routine)**_

"**_Jesus, the same old routine?" Said a Gryffindor girl"_**

_Gryffindor Girls: Are you ready?(clap,clap)  
To play!(clap)  
Say go team!(clap)  
_

_The Crowd:Go team(clapping in a dull way))  
_

_Gryffindor Girls: Lions all the way!_

_Lavender: Hold up! I'm tired of doing the same old crumby ass routines. **(Ginny then steps up next to her)**_

"**_Wait, what routine is this?" Ron asked straining his neck to look at them better. Hermione gulped_**

_Ginny: You know what, you're right let's get em'**(Ginny motioned her head to Neville, he smiled then played their song)**_

_Ginny: Uh huh, this my shit **(Ginny started to tap her foot while her right hand was on her hip swing to the music)  
**All the girls stomp your feet like this _

Lions: A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause we ain't no hollaback girl  
We ain't no hollaback girl

_Lions: A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause we ain't no hollaback girl  
We ain't no hollaback girl **(Suddenly the Lions ripped of their mucky brown robes and revealed short red mini skirts that had gold trimming at the hems and on the back of their skirts was a large gold G, they were also wearing red**** bustiers with gold sprinkles, Ginny who was also wearing the same thing then lets down her red hair that had sparkles in It, The whole crowd started to cheer Draco's mouth then had dropped, Blaise smiled and closed it for him) **_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE WEARING?!?!?!" Ron's mouth dropped in horror

"_**Beats me" Hermione said nervously Luna laughed** _

Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit **(They all then started to do the 1,2 step while grinding their hips as they did it, Draco almost fell off of his broom but Blaise caught him and started to laugh)**

_  
Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit_

_Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit  
_

_Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit_

_Ginny: I heard that you were talking shit** (Ginny walked sexily in front of Pansy and her team)  
**And you didn't think that I would hear it **(Ginny then started to dance sexily in front of her)**  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up **(She then popped her ass in front of Pansy and walked off back towards her team)  
**  
Lions: A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause we ain't no hollaback girl  
We ain't no hollaback girl _

_Lions: A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause we ain't no hollaback girl  
We ain't no hollaback girl _

Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

_Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit_

_Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit_

_Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit_

Ginny: So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals,no student-teachers **(Ginny then walked back up to Pansy)  
**Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one** (She then pointed one finger at Pansy while grinding down low and up again, Pansy narrowed her eyes at Ginny and was about to slap her hand away but Ginny skipped away quickly before she could do it)  
**So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

"**_Woo get em' sexy!" said a Gryffindor boy who was sadly sitting next to Ron, Ron slowly turned around to face the boy and punched him dead in his nose._**

"_**Son of a bitch take that shit back!" Ron said who was now choking the boy**_

"_**Ron, get off of him!" Hermione said who now trying to pull Ron off** _

Lions: A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause we ain't no hollaback girl  
We ain't no hollaback girl

_Lions :A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause we ain't no hollaback girl  
We ain't no hollaback girl _

Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

_Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit_

_  
Lion: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit_

_Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit **(Ginny then grabbed a nearby broom and flew up towards the crowd and landed on the bleachers in front of them)**_

Ginny: Let me hear you say the Lions is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!

_The Gryffindor Crowd: The Lions is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S! _

Ginny: Again  
The Lions is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S

_The Gryffindor Crowd: is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!! **(The Gryffindor Girls then jumped on one another hyping up the crowd then back flipped down to the floor and started to do hand springs while their skirts went upside down showing their black undies that had a lion on the front)  
**  
Ginny and the Lions: A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that** (Ginny then sat on a boy's lap who was sitting in the Gryffindor crowd, Ginny grind her waist on him and felt his dick getting hard, The boy blushed a crimson red Ginny smiled then got off of him, but she didn't realized that when she left Ron attacked him too)**  
Cause we ain't no hollaback girl  
We ain't no hollaback girl _

_Ginny and the Lions: A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause we ain't no hollaback girl  
We ain't no hollaback girl _

Ginny and the Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit

_Ginny and the Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit_

_Ginny and the Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit_

_Ginny and the Lions: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit **(When the song was done Ginny did the big finale as she jumped on the railing and back flipped off the 3 story bleacher all the way down to the floor landing perfectly on her feet, and then struck a sexy pose with the rest of the Lions) **_

"Is she out of her freaking mind!?" Ron said as he was about to jump of the railing too but Hermione held him back. The whole crowd cheered, whistled hooted and clapped for them even some of the Slytherins.

"YEA GO GINNY!!" Draco screamed out clapping hard, half of his Slytherin teammates looked at him weird.

"Um" Draco then sneered at Ginny's team pretending like nothing happened, Blaise laughed.

All of the Gryffindor girls jumped up happily hugging each other while leaving the quidditch pitch towards the bleachers Ginny smiled with satisfaction and left the pitch to join th rest of the group.

"Well, there you have it, the two hottest cheerleader's reppin their team, but half time is over people so let's get back to the game!!!" Neville said The two teams got back to their positions and continued to play the game. Draco looked around concentrating on finding the snitch, Harry who did the same thing kept looking around for it to. Suddenly a gleaming light appeared, Harry smiled and dove out after it Draco saw Harry and followed him. Ginny got up from her seat trying to see Draco and Harry flying after the snitch.

"Looks like the seekers got an eye on the snitch and right now Harry is in the lead!" Neville said. The whole Gryffindor stand cheered.

"Not for long" Draco said as he zoomed right next to Harry, Harry looked at him then narrowed his eyes. Draco sneered at him then bumped into him on purpose Harry lost balance and flew over to the side. Draco smiled as he was now in the lead. Draco stretched out his hand almost reaching the snitch.

"C'mon Draco" Ginny whispered when she realized what she had just said she slapped her hand to her mouth.

"_What the hell am I thinking I'm suppose to be rooting for Harry not Draco!"_ Ginny thought. Draco tried reaching it but it kept getting a little bit further away Draco looked back to see Harry gaining on him, he turned back around and slowly stood up putting both of his feet on the broom.

"Look at this everyone Draco Malfoy is standing on his broom!" Neville said Draco stepped a little bit closer on the edge of his broom he quickly looked down and realized that he was very far up. Draco looked back up and saw that he almost had the snitch. Ginny's eyes widened with fear. _"Is he crazy?!" _Suddenly Draco lost balance as he fell off of his broom. The whole crowed gasped watching him fall out of the sky. Draco's hand was still stretched out from trying to catch the snitch he felt himself farthing himself away from the it. Draco's eyes widened as he saw Harry zooming after him but Draco was to far away he was almost to the ground.

"DRACO!" Ginny said as she ran out towards the pitch letting Draco fall on h_er. _Draco then felt something soft beneath him and then saw darkness overcoming him.

_Draco slowly walked through a white room, he looked around to see someone but saw nothing._

"_Where am I?" Draco walked inside another room and it was just like the last room_

"_Hello?" Suddenly Draco heard crying coming from another room. He slowly waked towards the door and opened it slowly._

"_Hello?" Draco's eyes widened as he saw a little girl who looked about 5 or 6 with reddish blondish hair balled up in a corner her head place between her knees._

"_Um, hi" Draco said the little girl immediately stopped crying and looked up at him, she then started to move slowly away from him with a scared look on her face._

"_No, its okay, I'm not going to hurt you alright?" Draco said As he was now in front of her she then stopped moving and looked up at him her brown eyes full of water. Draco bend down in front of her and gently touched her arm._

"_Are you okay, why are you crying?" He asked the girl sniffed_

"_I-I can't find my mummy and daddy" The little girl said. Draco then looked around to see if anybody else was in here but saw no one. He looked back at her and smiled._

"_What's your name?" The girl looked up at him sadly_

"_I don't have one" Draco looked at the girl confused_

"_Um, okay well, do you know your mummy and daddy's names?" Draco asked_

"_No" The little girl said as tears began to fill her eyes. Draco shushed the girl and told her it was going to be okay he stood back up and scratched his head in confusion. "How can this girl not know who her parent's names are or none the less have one of her own?" Draco thought. Draco looked back down at the girl who still had tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Did you know how you lost your mommy and daddy?" Draco asked the girl nodded her head yes._

"_How?" He asked_

"_My daddy wasn't with me and my mommy anymore, because of a bad man" She said_

"_A- a bad man?" Draco said The girl nodded her head yes_

"_He was the reason why daddy wasn't with me and mommy anymore, he was the reason why mommy had to protect me and my brother" the little girl said_

"_Brother?" Draco thought_

"_Was this bad man trying to hurt you and your mommy" Draco asked_

"_Yes, he wants to give the power to the unborn child" She said, Draco then started to freak out as he backed away slowly from the girl. The girl looked at him sadly_

"_Please daddy, don't let the bad man get us" The girl pleaded Draco backed up against the was starting at the girl strangely_

"_D-daddy, I'm not your daddy kid" Draco said but the girl didn't listen_

"_Please daddy, don't let him hurt us!" The girl said, suddenly two deadly arms came out from the white wall and wrapped it's self around the girl, The girl screamed out with fear. Draco' eyes widened as he saw the girl trying to struggle._

"_DADDY HELP ME!" The girl screamed out. Draco ran towards her and jumped to reach for her hands but the deadly arms took her inside the wall._

"_DADDY!!"_

"NO!" Draco stood up from his bed panting he looked around the room realizing he was in the hospital wing. He gave out a sigh of relief he gently touched his throbbing temple Draco then felt a sharp pain and looked down to see his right arm strapped in a blue cast that hung around his neck.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Draco looked up to see Madam Pomfrey coming out of her office with Ginny following behind her.

"Ginny?" Draco said looking at Ginny with a confused look on his face as he saw her head wrapped in a bandage. Ginny ran up to him as she gave him a hug.

"Draco you're okay!" She said

"Ow, ow, ow, okay, okay" Draco said wincing in pain from her hug Ginny smiled weakly

"Sorry" She said, Madam Pomfrey then checked his fever by placing her hand on his head

"Are you okay Mr. Malfoy, I heard screaming" Madam Pomfrey said

"I'm fine, just a bad dream" He said Madam Pomfrey went in her cabinet and took out a bar of chocolate.

"Hear eat this it'll make you relaxed" She said giving him the chocolate.

"And Miss Weasley you should go and rest before you get dizzy again" Madam Pomfrey said then she went back in her office. Ginny then grabbed a chair nearest to her and sat in front of Draco. Draco looked at her then looked away.

"You broke my fall didn't you" Draco said sadly Ginny then looked away and looked back at him.

"Yes" She said

"Why"

"Does it look like I wanted you to die Draco" Ginny looked at him with and angry look but Draco didn't face her

"But I thought you hated me?" Draco said Ginny sighed

"I never said I hated you Draco I was just…confused" Ginny said Draco now looked at her.

"You could have been seriously injured Ginny, but you took the chance to save me anyway?" He said

"Yea, and you owe me big time Mr." Ginny said smiling Draco chuckled.

"Ginny, I really am sorry for what happened back at the library I didn't meant to say it it's just that I was forced to say it by Pansy and-"

"I know I should have thought of that before but I was really hurt and I just forgot about it, I should be the one who's sorry Draco I practically snapped at you I'm so sorry" Ginny said she then placed her hand on his.

"I'm really glad you're okay Draco" Draco took the back of her hand and gently kissed it.

"And I'm glad that you are okay too" Draco said as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear he then gently took her chin as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers, he licked her lips asking for entrance, Ginny opened her mouth to let him in as both of their tongues danced. Ginny moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled between kisses and gently bit his bottom lip Draco groaned. Ginny then pulled away from him as she gave a little giggle.

"Why'd you stop?" Draco asked as he smirked at her

"I need to go" Ginny said as she caressed his hair Draco closed his eyes from her touch.

"I'll see you in the morning" She said as she gave him a peck on the lips and turned to go but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Stay with me" Draco said a smirk still on his face but his eyes showed something different the same expression Ginny saw when she was in the empty class room with him she just couldn't place it. Ginny looked at him for a moment with a surprised look but then gave him a smile without saying a word she placed back the covers and entered the small bed with him. Draco smiled as Ginny snuggled up next to him her back facing his chest and sighed. Draco then planted a small kiss on her temple wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on the pillow. And together they both fell asleep.

A few minutes later madam Pomfrey came out and saw the two of them in bed together, her first reaction was to scream at them for being inappropriate but gave it a rest.

"A Malfoy and a Weasley, heh, who knew" Madam Pomfrey said as she gave a little chuckle then closed the curtain around their bed and went back inside her office.

* * *

Okay people that's it hope you like this one, it was really long lol lol sigh my head hurts now lol anyway PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Chapter 15 is coming up next you'll like Chapter 15 too lol it's going to be baaaaaaad lol. So anyway PLEASE REVIEW because if you do then I'll totally marry you (Okay maybe I won't lol) LOVE YA!!!-DM15

P.S I'd like to thank Lizzy, Lex, and all the Kathy's for supporting me LOVE YA!!!-DM15


	16. Chapter 15 The Begining Of A Prophecy

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I took so long to write this chapter I'm still studying form my finals so please forgive me!! Thanks for the reviews for my last chapter I really appreciate it! Anyway I hoped you like chapy 14 because here comes chapter 15! ENJOY, LOVE YA! - DM16 (By the way I had just turn 16 in March, Yay me!!!! So you people should be congratulating me!!!!!)

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that warmed her face, she smiled to herself realizing where she was. She turned around and saw a peaceful Draco sleeping beside her, his shallow warm breath on her face. Ginny slowly pulled back a strand of hair away from his face. Ginny then sat up and stretched her arms out then looked back at Draco. She smiled at him then she placed back the covers and got out of bed.

"I see you've finally awoken" Ginny turned around to see Madam Pomfrey searching through her cabinet. Ginny blushed _"Oh wow, did she see me sleep with Draco?"_ She thought

"Um, well yes……….um, Madam Pomfrey did you-"

"You should go upstairs dear. Your brother and his friends are probably worried about you" Madam Pomfrey said still rumbling through her cabinet but held a smile to her face. Ginny sighed in relief thanking to Merlin that Madam Pomfrey didn't ask her any questions. Ginny nodded her head and then quickly left the Hospital Wing. As she headed up the stairs all she kept thinking about was Draco, she smiled to herself then reached the portrait with the fat lady in the pink dress.

"Lioness" Ginny mumbled then the fat lady opened the portrait, Ginny walked inside the common room to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry all sitting on the couches. Harry and Ron was playing wizard's chess while Hermione read a book delicately placed on her lap.

"Hey guys" The trio all turned around at once and saw Ginny standing there with a smile on her face.

"Ginny!" Hermione was the first person to react as she got up and hugged Ginny tightly.

"Uh, Hermione, air please" Ginny gasped Hermione let go of her and smiled at her weakly.

"Ginny!" Ron said as he too got up and ran towards Ginny, hugging her as tightly as possible, suddenly he pulled her roughly away from him.

"WHAT IN GODS NAME WERE YOU THINKING ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!?!" Ron screamed at his baby sister. Ginny looked at him confused,

"Um, right, nice to see you too Ron" Ginny said as she walked past him and sat down on a nearby red couch. Ron walked right in front of her both of his arms crossed.

"Are you crazy, what the hell were you wearing?!" Ginny rolled her eyes

"Well obviously Ronald It's a bustier" Ron narrowed his eyes at her

"Don't you be a smartass with me Ginevera you were out there wearing a bra!" Ron said as he flung his arms up in the air.

"It's not a bra!" Ginny now stood up in front of him her arms crossed

"It's a bra with little sprinkly things on it!" He said as he made a childish gesture with his hands. Hermione looked at him with one eye brow raised.

"You looked like a damn slut out ther-" Ron was cut of as Ginny slapped her hand across his face.

"How dare you talk to me that way, your own sister!?"

"Okay, Okay, that's enough you two" Hermione said as she got in between the two arguing siblings.

"Ronald you should know better than to jump on Ginny like that, and when she just came from the hospital wing too, for god sake Ronald give her sometime to breathe. And besides who was it the one who kept drooling over Pansy's outfit and her team?" Hermione said as she now glared at Ron. Ron blushed red and cleared his throat.

"Well, that's very much different, and besides Pansy Parkinson isn't **my baby sister**!" Ron looked at Ginny as he said that.

"I am not a damn child anymore Ron, god!" Ginny said as she shoved him. Ron growled at her

"Please you two" Harry said as he now walked over to the arguing group "This isn't necessary alright, it's been a long day so how about we-"

"No Harry I'm not just about finished with her yet" Ron said sneering at Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes at him then plopped back down on the couch with a huff as she turned her head away.

"And what was all that about with the ferret?" The trio all looked at Ginny now with questions in their eyes. Ginny looked at them

"You mean Draco?" Ginny said as she raised an eyebrow. The trio gasped at her saying his first name.

"So it's Draco now huh, look Ginny, I don't know what happened out there on the field yesterday but I want to know why you did it?" Ginny looked at him with a quizzical look

"Wait, are you asking me why I saved him, are you seriously asking me that?" Ginny asked

"As a matter of fact yes I am why did you save him Ginny?" Ron asked Ginny gave him an exasperated look.

"Ron, he could have seriously injured himself or worse he could have died!" Ginny stood back up again facing Ron. Harry and Hermione looked at each other then looked back at the two siblings.

"So you'd rather have yourself gotten hurt than Malfoy, by letting him fall on you, do you know how stupid you sound right now Ginevera, you know what, it was bad enough to have Malfoy go with you and Luna to save Harry, but saving Malfoy was out of the question you practically have the whole school talking about it. It's like you and him are…are-"

"Friends, yea Ron we are, as a matter of fact we are really good friends, I saved him because I didn't want to see him die but apparently you wanted to!." Ron's face burned with red anger.

"You and Malfoy are friends Ginny?" Hermione asked but Ginny just ignored her.

"Ginny, that ass and his family has been tormenting our family for years now he's talked shit about us since forever and now you're friends, this is bullshit. Ginny, Malfoy is practically using you!"

"How dare you say that Ron, you don't even know him like that!" Ginny shouted

"What and you do, a little car ride in the sky and you now know everything about him?!" Ginny was silent she didn't want to tell Ron about the conversation her and Draco had when they were in the flying car or to tell Ron the real truth that Ginny finds Draco more than a friend. There was nothing else to say.

"Well do you have anything else to say Ginevera?" Ron said his hands on his hips Ginny looked at him her eyes filling up with water.

"Would you rather see him die?" Ginny said in a venomous tone Ron narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, one less ferret to worry about." Hermione gave Ron a shocked look, Harry nodded his head. Ginny looked at Ron with angering tears in her eyes but she refused to let them out. Ginny pushed pass Ron and stomped up the stairs. Hermione looked at Ron.

"Ron, how could you say something like that?"

"Would you rather see my sister become friends with a DeathEater Hermione. Someone like you should be smart enough to relize that." Hermione balled up her fists

"Someone like me huh?" Hermione pushed passed him and headed up the stairs. Ron gave her a confused look but before Hermione went upstairs she looked back at Ron and said.

"By the way Ron I made those bras with the little sprinkly things on it, just thought you should know" Then she too stomped upstairs. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"You- you mean- she- Hermione made…" Harry patted Ron's back

"You really need to understand women mate" Harry said as Ron sat on the couch with both hands on his head.

"What is the world coming to?" Ron said

Ginny sat on her bed with both of her arms wrapped around her legs. She stared at the red shaped triangles design on her bed sheet. Ginny heaved a sigh, then Hermione walked in slowly closing the door behind her.

"Ginny?" Hermione said as she walked over towards Ginny's bed, her curtains hiding her. She slowly pushed back the curtains and saw Ginny holding both of her legs while looking at her bed spread.

"Gin, you okay?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the bed next to her. Ginny looked up at her.

"Why is he such an ass" Hermione smiled

"He's your brother Gin, it's his job" Ginny chuckled at that

"He's just trying to protect you Gin that's all"

"I know" Ginny said

"And I know he means well but, he just doesn't understand… he never understands" Ginny said as she gave out a sigh. Hermione looked at her with a sad face and suddenly in walked Luna.

"Luna, how'd you get in here?" Hermione asked since Luna was a Ravenclaw. Luna raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why is it that every time I step in here you ask me that question?" Luna said as she sat down next to Ginny. Hermione was now the one to raise her eyebrow at her.

"…Ginny told me the password" Luna said Ginny looked at her.

"Traitor" Ginny pouted Luna laughed

"So Harry told me about the big argument" Luna said Ginny sighed

"Just forget it there's no use anyway" Ginny flopped down on her back in her bed while Hermione caressed her hair.

"Gin, don't you think you're being a little bit stoic?" Hermione asked

"Hermione you know how Ron is he'll get his way…. and I'll probably never get to see Draco again" Ginny said in a soft tone. Hermione raised her eyebrow

"Gin, do you like Malfoy?" Hermione asked Ginny looked up at her and nodded her head. Hermione's eyes widened

"When did this happen?" She asked

"Probably when they were having it out on the train" Luna said as she delicately looked at her finger nails. Ginny sat up quickly.

"You saw us?!"

"Well yea I went to go find you to see if you were okay and well, there you were, wow Gin you're like an animal. Didn't think you had it in you" Luna chuckled

"Oh god" Ginny smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell us you and Draco were a thing Gin?" Hermione asked

"Because we aren't, I mean, I think we're not, look its complicated ok" Ginny said

"So, try to make us understand it Gin, you said you were going to tell me and Luna what's going on with you once you've gotten us together, so now that we're here, now would be the right time. Hermione said Luna looked at Ginny with the same concerned expression on her face. Ginny looked at them then sighed.

"I've….been having visions lately"

"Visions, what kind of visions?" Hermione asked Ginny sighed again

"I don't know, I keep getting visions of this little boy and in every vision he's always there, either running around leading me towards some place or if he's not there he calls me….Mommy"

"Mommy?" Luna asked

"Ginny, is this true?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded her head.

"It all started back in Diagon Alley, he just came one day showing me horrible visions of me crying, and blood spattering every where and ever since then I've been getting non-stop visions of the same boy playing games with my head and calling me mommy."

"Okay, well, where does Malfoy come in?" Luna asked

"Well before the visions had started Draco had told me something he's never mentioned to anybody" Ginny said

"And what did he say exactly" Hermione said in a serious tone

"Gosh, I feel like I'm in one of those muggle shows, uh what's it called again Mione'….oh Oprah that's it" Luna said with as she sprang up with excitement. Hermione glared at her.

"Go on Gin" Hermione ushered. Ginny sighed

"Have you ever heard of a disease called force bravery?" She asked Hermione looked at her then at Luna who had a confused expression on her face.

"Well, there are many diseases but I never heard of that one before" Hermione said

"Well, from what Draco told me he's had it since he was little, he told me that it never had happen to him before until his father was beating his mother and then for some reason he just cracked and wanted to stop his father from hitting his mom but when his father forced him to watch him beat his mother Draco just did what he was told and just… watched, he told me from that day on he would obey everything his father and everybody else told him to do." Ginny said

"But he doesn't act like he has a disease" Luna said

"That's because he tries not to be around a lot of people that might lead him into doing something he'll regret, why do you think he only hangs around with Crabbe and Goyle" Ginny said

"Wow, well that's one weird disease then" Luna said

"That's because it isn't a disease, it's a curse" Hermione said as she got up from Ginny's bed and stared out the window. Ginny looked at her.

"A curse, what do you mean Mione?" Luna asked Hermione stood silent for a while verifying her thoughts as she stared out into the sunlight

"Isn't it obvious, Ginny you said that Malfoy suddenly got his "Disease" as soon as his father forced him to watch him abuse his mother right?"

"Uh, yea" Ginny said looking at Hermione with more interest

"Well, don't you think it's weird that out of nowhere he just gets this so called "Disease"?

"It is kind of weird" Luna said Hermione stayed silent

"Curses are what you were born with out of your parent's blood when they have a curse that permanently given to them, but it barley happens through out the wizarding world they just do hexes, that's why most curses are forbidden because they will forever be with you and you can never get rid of it.

"Well, aren't diseases the same thing?" Ginny asked

"Yes they are, but in the wizarding world they are likely to go away with the right potions, curses are not that simple"

"So I was right Draco does have a curse" Ginny said to herself as she looked away.

"Gin, you said that the curse Malfoy has is for him to be forced to do what others tell him?" Luna asked Ginny nodded

"Well, what kind of a curse is that?" Luna asked

"Coraggio Forzato" Hermione said the room was silent for a minute. Ginny looked at the both of them.

"What does that mean?"

"It means Courage Forced" Hermione said as she now turned around from the window and walked back over to Ginny's bed taking a seat.

"I read about that it's a very, very rare curse that a young witch had" Luna said

"Coraggio Forzato, was started in 1545, a very smart witch named Esmeralda Lane, decided to do some more research on it and to see if there was any way to break the curse since she was given Coraggio Forzato by an unknown witch, who it was said that she only gave the curse to her because of her strong aura" Hermione said

"Strong aura what do you mean?"

"She means that Esmeralda had the type of power that was so strong that not even she can handle it, the type of power weather you live and die but you are never scared to think about it because you are only concentrated on one thing, and not many wizards or witches have that type of power, so the witch gave the curse to her to slow her down, you know, to show her who's boss and who runs things. A lot of witches and wizards knew what the witch had done and decided to hang her to her death … as a matter of fact I haven't heard of that curse for a long time now, that probably means that-" Luna said as Hermione cut her of.

"It means that the curse was covered up thousands of years ago, it wasn't mentioned until-"

"Until now!" Ginny said as she stood up from her bed

"You mean to tell me that Draco is the only one with the curse, but how no one has heard of it since a thousand years ago!" Ginny said in shock

"Yes, that witch gave Esmeralda Coraggio Forzato because of a prophecy of Esmeralda's future grand child to be very powerful and take down Salazar Slytherin's future grand child. It was said that when the witch found out about this she was furious and decided to use her powerful magic to set Coraggio Forzato on Esmeralda" Hermione said

"But why would she be furious about that, what does Salazar Slytherin have to do with her anyway I mean it's just a prophecy right those things don't naturally come true… right?" Ginny asked Hermione sighed

"I don't know Gin I'll have to look up on more information about the curse and the witch that started it, but for now can you do me a favor?""

"Sure" Ginny said

"I want you to ask Draco if there have been anyone in his family that has the same curse like him" Hermione said

"Do you think someone in his family has the same curse too?" Ginny asked

"Possibly, but I need to know for sure and I can only take the research further if you ask him Ginny" Hermione said. Ginny looked away for a moment but then nodded her head.

"Don't worry I'll ask him" Ginny said Hermione nodded her head as she got up from Ginny's bed and walked over to the door.

"I'm going to the library to do some research on Coraggio Forzato" Hermione said then left the room. Luna looked at Ginny who had sighed and looked towards the floor.

"You alright Gin?" Ginny snapped her head up quickly then looked at Luna giving her a fake smile

"Oh, yea, yea I'm fine" Ginny said. Luna looked at her suspiciously but then sighed.

"Well as for me I'm going to go get some breakfast with Harry, wanna come?" Luna asked as she got up from the bed

"Oh, no I think I'm going to go back to the hospital wing to check on Draco" Ginny said. Luna smiled at her.

"What?" Ginny asked

"You really like this boy don't you?" Ginny hesitated for a moment then looked back at Luna.

"Yes, yes I do, and I'll do anything to protect him" Luna nodded her head in approval as Ginny smiled at her then Luna left the room. A few minutes later Ginny sighed then got up and left the room as well. As she got down stairs she saw Ron sitting on the couch, his head placed in his hands. When he heard her come down the steps he popped his head up and looked at her, but Ginny just kept her head straight walking right towards the door. Ron rushed over towards her.

"Ginny look, I just want to say that I'm sorr-"

"Save it Ronald, I'm not in the mood" Ginny said as she was almost close to the door

"But-"

"I'll be in the Hospital Wing if you need me" Ginny said as she walked out the common room door. Ron sighed as he put his hands through his red locks.

"Women"

* * *

When Ginny reached the Hospital Wing she slowly opened the door and saw Draco still asleep. She smiled then walked over towards his bed. Ginny slowly pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down. She stared at him quietly, his serene face lighting up the room, lighting up her whole life. Ginny then gently brushed back a strand of his hair that was blocking his face. At the touch of her hand Draco then wrinkled his nose and slowly opened his grey eyes. When he saw her he smiled.

"Good morning" He said

"Morning" She said still smiling. Draco slowly propped himself up on the bed supporting himself with both elbows.

"I figured you left earlier this morning?" He said

"Yea, I had to check on everybody to see if they were okay" Draco raised an eyebrow at this.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" He asked. Ginny chuckled at this

"Well, yes what I meant to say was that I went to go see everybody to make sure they weren't too worried about me and to let them know I was fine."

"So why didn't they come down to the hospital wing to see if you were fine then so they wouldn't have to be worried about you" He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather prefer seeing my brother freaking out at the sight of seeing us in bed together?" Ginny said

"Well it's not like we did anything" Ginny laughed

"Anyway, I figured I go get us some breakfast" Draco nodded then smiled Ginny laughed then started to leave the room but Draco suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Wait, instead of eating in, how about we take a walk in Hogsmead" Draco said grinning from ear to ear.

"Draco you know you can't leave the Hospital Wing without Madam Pomfrey knowing you're okay" Ginny protested

"I don't see why I need to let her know I'm perfectly fine. I feel better than ever" Draco protested as he got up out of bed then started jumping then started to flap his right arm.

"Even my arm feels better Gin" He said

"See, perfectly fine, no worries" He said. Ginny laughed at this.

"I don't know Draco"

"Aww, c'mon…please?" Draco pouted as he grabbed Ginny's hands in his. Ginny looked down at then and almost melted put held her ground.

"Alright fine, but just for awhile" She said Draco gave a victory smile at this.

"Great, c'mon" He said as he grabbed her arm and lead her out the door.

* * *

"It's so powerful Lucius, can you feel it?" Said the snake like figure sitting in the tattered up green couch. Lucius bowed to him.

"Yes my lord I feel it as if it were right there beside me" Lucius said then he lifted his head back up towards him.

"Do you think it may be the phrophecy my lord?" he said

"Probably Lucius, it is as strong like the phropecy mentioned, but it feels like the infant has not exsisted as yet, whoever carries this child will not only have a powerful infant but the mother to be as powerful as the child too, so unstoppable that it's power will be able to overcome mines as well" the snake like figure said

"We can not let this happen my lord"

"It won't happen, that is why I want the child so I can absorb its power….and then kill it. But we must get the potion ready in order to overcome the prophecy's fate. My life is at stake here Lucius, and I will stop at nothing to have that child's power, kill Harry Potter with it and rule the wizarding world in my rightful throne as Salazar Slytherin's noble and powerful grandson. Lucius I want you to go to Hogsmead and enter The Hogs Head where I had set up a little meeting with you and a man to give you some of the ingredients, in order for the potion to be complete"

"A man my lord?" Lucius asked with his eyebrows raised

"Don't worry Lucius he is loyal to me, just go and get me the ingredients, that is an order Lucius" Lucius bowed to him.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort" Lucius said. Then with a pop he left the rundown room.

* * *

Okay ppl that's it for now I hoped you like chapter 15 chapter 16 will be coming up really really soon ok and I promise not to keep you all waiting… this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written lol anyway, **REVIEW PLEASE!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE and can you ppl PLEEEEEEASE review my new story** **Icebox!!!** Why do I only have 2 reviews was it that bad? lol lol lol lol ok I'm done. Oh and I just turned 16 so yea I should be hearing happy belated birthday on those reviews man! lol lol lol wow umm so yea that's all don't forget to **REVIEW** ok ppl? Oh and I would like to thank** Lizzy** and all my **kathyzzz** for supporting me so much I love all of you to death. Ok **LOVE YA**!!- DM16 


	17. Chapter 16 Dark Times Ahead

Hey everyone!!! It's muah! DM16!! Anyway I just want to let ya'll know that I'm loving your reviews sooo much and your reviews makes motivated to write more chapters so I just want to say thanks and that I love ya'll! So I hoped you like chapter15 because here comes chapter 16! LOVE YA!!!- DM16

* * *

As Ginny and Draco walked through the streets of Hogsmead, they chatted a lot about themselves and laughed at each other's jokes. Ginny smiled at Draco, she couldn't believe that this was the same person she's having a decent conversation with, the same person who treated her and her family like crap for the last 4 years of her life, she couldn't believe that this would be the same boy she'd fall in love with. Draco then looked at her.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, I just can't believe that all of this is real you know?" She said as she now tuned her head away and stared at the open street.

"What's real exactly?" He said

"This whole thing…us" She said as she now looked up at him. Draco smiled as he linked his ands with hers.

"I blame you for my disease" Draco said as he kissed the back of her hand. Ginny chuckled as she remembered him saying that when they were on the Hogwarts train. Then it suddenly hit her.

"Um, speaking of diseases Draco, um do you think we can sit down? I want to talk with you"

"Uh, sure Draco said

* * *

Lucius walked inside the run down bar of The Hogshead. He slowly took off his hoody and looked around the place. He then walked to the bar and sat down on the stool. A woman with blonde hair then walked up to him.

"What'll it be hun?" She asked him while drying a glass. Lucius kept his head down but then looked up at her.

"Alize', and give me a cold one" The blonde woman smiled at him

"Sure, no problem hun" She said then walked away. A few minutes later the lady gave him the Alize', Lucius took it and started to drink it slowly"

"I guess you're here for me I presume" Said a creaky deep old voice. Lucius didn't turn around but he did stop drinking his drink.

"You're late" Lucius said the man smiled his yellow teeth at him.

"I had some other clients to attend to, you understand don't you?"

"Not when it involves the Dark Lord's business" The man's smile vanished.

"This way, so nobody will hear us" Said the man. They both walked over towards an empty table in the back.

"So I've heard you've made an arrangement with the Dark Lord, why?" Lucius asked

"He looked like he was pretty desperate" Lucius raised an eyebrow at this.

"Plus I needed the money" Said the old man Lucius said nothing.

"And I guess you're his right hand man?" Lucius glared at him.

"Let's get down to the point shall we, what do you have for the Dark Lord and what exactly do you know?" Lucius said the old man smiled at him once again.

"Just some ingredients for his potion, these ingredients will help him slow down any powerful magic to help absorb it better, of course that is what he is doing right, absorbing power?" Said the old man Lucius said nothing but the old man just laughed.

"Yes well, he told me, and I know you don't trust me but don't worry I've proven my loyalty towards the Dark Lord."

"And why should I believe you, you're probably just a spy working for the others old man" Lucius said. The old man laughed again.

"If I were a spy don't you think he'd have spotted that already, I'd already be dead actually" Lucius said nothing.

"Look, what the Dark Lord is doing is all fine and dandy, but what he's doing may not be easier than it looks." Said the old man. Lucius narrowed his eyes at him

"Are you denying the Dark Lord old man?" Lucius said

"Look all I'm saying is that the Prophecy-"

"You know of the Prophecy?" Lucius asked

"Yes and from the prophecy, it said he'll be taken down by the future great, great, great grand child of the powerful one, now I've read a couple of books about powerful infants and although they seem helpless they're feelings take on a life of its own."

"What are you talking about?" Lucius said

"The child, the child he wants to absorb its powers from, I'm telling you it won't be that easy. An infant can be helpless but when its feelings detect something wrong they shield themselves and it's very hard to get anything out of them."

"It's a risky thing and these ingredients may not help if you're going up against something that powerful, and I doubt the Dark Lord would want to get his powers taken away from him twice"

"So if this is all true of what you say, then what exactly should the Dark Lord do?" Lucius said

"Make it trust him before it trusts its own mother. Once that happens he'll be unstoppable" Lucius looked at him suspiciously

"What's your name old man?" Lucius asked

"They call me Amethyst" He said as he smiled at Lucius and then handed him the ingredients that was placed inside a small tube.

"He can keep this if he still likes the old plan better, but make sure he knows what he's up against"

"The Dark Lord will and shall know about this indeed, and I shall tell him of your strong loyalty for him." Lucius said as he bowed to him. Amethyst smiled.

"Anytime" He said. Then Lucius placed his hood over his head and walked out the door.

* * *

Draco and Ginny sat down on the bench that had faced the sparkling water. Draco stared at Ginny waiting for her talk with him. But Ginny just stared out at the glistening water.

"Gin?" Draco Ginny looked up at him.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Ginny sighed

"I uh, I had talked to Hermione and Luna earlier this morning" She said, Draco shrugged his shoulders

"And?" He said. Ginny looked back at the glistening water.

"They know about your disease Draco" Ginny said. Draco stayed silent for a few minutes.

"How'd they know?" Ginny then looked at him again.

"I told them" Ginny said. Draco sighed

"Oh Draco, please don't be mad at me, I had to tell them. I mean, the things that have been going on with me lately, they just had to know…"

"It's alright its fine, I'm not mad" He said. Ginny stared at him with a confused face.

"Y-you're not?" She said. Draco stared at her and smiled.

"No, hey you never know maybe they can help me with my problem" Draco said as he gave a little chuckle.

"As a matter of fact, Hermione is at the library doing just that right now" Ginny said. Draco looked at her.

"She is?" He said. Ginny sighed.

"Draco look, Hermione, Luna, and I had a very long talk, and well, we feel this disease of yours may or could be a …..curse" Ginny said Draco looked away and sighed.

"Yea, I know" He said Ginny raised an eyebrow at this

"You do?"

"Yes" Draco said

"Blaise told me about it" He said

"Blaise knows, but how?" Ginny asked

"Because I told him, as a matter of fact Snape knows to, it was given an order to him from my mother to look after me because of my condition, Blaise happened to know also because Snape couldn't be around that much to look after me so I told Blaise about my condition and Snape told him to look after me as well since me and Blaise were that close as friends." Draco said. Ginny stayed silent. Draco kept talking.

"So, yesterday before the game Blaise kind of figured out that it couldn't have been a disease if it just suddenly popped out of nowhere. He knew it had to be a curse and that I was born with it all along… I just never knew it" He said Ginny looked at him surprised but said noting.

"Um, Draco do you know what you're curse is all about?" Ginny finally said. Draco looked at her then scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, no exactly, I know nothing of it only that it makes me obey others forcefully. Why? He asked.

"It's called Coraggio Forzato, now I don't know that much about it but from Hermione and Luna's point of view it was given first to a intelligent witch named Esmeralda Lane."

"Esmeralda Lane, why have I heard of that name before?" Draco mumbled to himself

"What was that Draco?" Ginny said Draco looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Nothing, go ahead" He said

"Um, well a witch noticed something about Esmeralda and knew that it had to do something about her powers and something about a prophecy…"

"Wait, what prophecy?" Draco asked Ginny looked at him weird.

"Well, from what I've heard the prophecy said something about Esmeralda's future great, great, great, grandchild defeating Salazar Slytherin's great grand child. I don't know the rest but I will if…" Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ginny.

"If what Gin?" Draco said Ginny sighed but then gave Draco a serious look.

"Draco I need to know if there is anybody in your family that has the curse as well" Ginny said Draco looked away again.

"I- I'm not really sure, I mean if there was I would have known. No, I've gotten this since I was born Gin…" He said

"Exactly Draco, you did get it when you were born but the only way that can be possible is for someone to pass it down to you, as in their own blood Draco" Ginny said. Draco stayed silent.

"Draco you must know, Hermione can't get any information if you don't have any info to give" Ginny said Draco stayed silent still lost in his thoughts then he looked back up at her.

"I-I'm sorry I just don't know" He said Ginny sighed

"It's ok, at least you tried but, somehow I feel as if this whole thing with the curse and all has a connection with my visions" Ginny said Draco looked at her

"What visions?" He asked

"For some reason, ever since I saved Harry I've been getting the same non- stop visions of screaming, and crying, blood splattering everywhere…and…and a little boy…." She said Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"A boy?" He said Ginny nodded her head.

"And in every vision he constantly calls me mommy Draco" Draco's turned his head away.

"_This sounds like the dream that I had yesterday…only she was a girl and she called me… daddy." _Draco shook his head at the thought of it.

"I don't know, that's just silly, right now we need to concentrate on your curse and if it's connected to Esmeralda in anyway" Draco stared at her then smiled

"Why do you care about my curse so much huh?" He said

"I don't know, I just feel like I need to protect you and that's what I'm going to do. I care for you a lot Draco. And seeing you hurt would kill me" Draco wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair gently. Ginny looked back out at the shimmering lake.

"I'll always protect you too Ginny, I want you to know that" He said, he then lifted her chin to face him.

"I …love you" He said. Ginny stayed silent sill staring at him. Draco searched her warm pools of brown eyes for any emotions what so ever. Suddenly Ginny smiled as she felt water coming to her eyes but refused to let them win. Ginny then kissed him passionately and broke apart from him.

"I love you too, so much" She said

"C'mon, we better head back" He said smiling at her. Ginny wiped her tears.

"Do we have too?" She chuckled. Draco laughed

"If you don't want your sexy ass to get expelled, then yea." He said Ginny laughed. Then they both got up from the bench and headed back towards the streets of Hogsmead hand in hand. The whole street was crowed as Draco and Ginny tried to get through.

"God, I hate this time of day it's so hard to get out of Hogsmead" Draco said frustrated

"Stay close to me Ginny" Draco said as he squeezed her hand. Ginny nodded.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked through the crowded streets of Hogsmead; his hood closely hovered over him. That's when he saw them. His son Draco, walking hand in and with that 'disgrace of a pureblood' the Weasley girl. They were walking the opposite from Lucius walking up the Street while Lucius was heading down. Suddenly he felt a jolt from his heart. Lucius stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel the aura of power traveling through his veins. He then looked up at Ginny and Draco.

"No, it can't be" He mumbled He then looked at Ginny, and as if a sign was slapping him in the face he saw a red glowing aura glowing around Ginny.

"The girl" He whispered. Lucius fixed his hood and slowly took out his short pointy hunter's knife and hid it in his sleeve but kept the tip of the knife out. Then made his way towards the struggling couple.

Ginny sighed as she pushed her self past the large crowd of people.

"Draco why can't you just do us both a favor and just apparate us out of here" She said.

"Because no one is allowed to apparate inside school grounds Gin, and there is no way we'll be able to get inside the gates if we apparate outside the school" Ginny sighed.

"Just stay close to me and you'll be fine" He said. Ginny smiled.

Lucius was getting closer he could feel Ginny's power rising towards him. Lucius pushed out the tip of his hunter's knife a little further. As Ginny held on to Draco's hand tightly her heart started to beat rapidly. She didn't know why but she felt something really bad burning at the bottom of her stomach. It was like bad vibes screaming out to her. Lucius walked a little faster pushing the crowd as he went. As soon as he was about to pass Ginny, he felt the wave of power strike him then he took out his knife and slashed her against her right arm.

"Ahhh!" Ginny let go of Draco's hand and fell to the cold stone floor on her knees. Lucius then kept walking faster as he took out a small tube from his pocket, opened the top as he let the blood from the knife slowly drip down into the tube. Lucius closed the glass tube then headed down the street with an evil smirk across his face. Draco felt a chill in his right hand; he turned around to see Ginny on her knees.

"Ginny!" He said as he pushed past the crowded people. Draco fell down next to her. Ginny had her hand placed on the bloody wound which was now seeping through her hand.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I must've walked next to something sharp" She said wincing her eyes in pain. Draco lifted his head towards the crowd looking around to see anything unfamiliar, but he saw nothing.

"C'mon we better get you to Madam Pomfrey" Draco lifted Ginny to her feet and they both walked through the bustling crowd.

* * *

Lucius bowed to Voldemort as he stepped inside the wet dark cave, which they were now placed.

"Well?" Voldemort said Lucius took out the tube of ingredients that Amethyst gave him. Voldemort held a venomous smile to his face as he held out his hand to take it but Lucius snatched it away from him. Voldemort's smile faded.

"What is the meaning of this Lucius?" Lucius bowed to him again.

"If you don't mind me asking my lord, but what do you really expect to get out of this potion once it's finished making?" Lucius said.

"I've told you this already Lucius, it is to absorb the child's power before the prophecy can be truly revealed"

"And what if it does not work my lord?" Voldemort looked at him suspiciously then sat down on his large cold throne.

"What has Amethyst told you?" He said

"From what I presume, I believe he's already told you what's he's told me" Voldemort scoffed in a nasty way.

"I don't need an old man's advice on how to plot my revenge Lucius; you of all people should know that"

"Please my lord, think about this for a second. How great do you think that child's power is, it's enough to stop you, Harry Potter, Dumbledore, even Salazar Slytherin himself-"

"And that's why I have to take its power and kill it" Voldemort said

"That would be impossible my lord, from what the old man has told me, it's power is to great to not notice the evil you possess. And once it notices that it shields itself from any harm, making it impossible to get near the infant. Its power is evolved around good, anything from the opposite it will shield itself." Lucius said

"So what must I do then" Voldemort said as he slowly sat back in his chair as if in defeat.

"Make the child trust you my lord, keep it…"

"KEEP THE CHILD!?" Voldemort said as he stood up from his chair. Lucius fell down to his knees as he bowed his head.

"Did you not understood anything of what the prophecy has told us!?" Voldemort said as he now stood above Lucius looking down at him with disgust.

"My lord, this is a one time chance we must take upon, this will be something that will have everyone cowering you with fear. Keeping that child will help you reign over anything you come across. Keep it, and teach it your ways, let it trusts you before it trust its own mother. Both of you together will become unstoppable." Voldemort stayed silent still looking at Lucius. Lucius took this sign and kept on going.

"I must warn you my lord, I wish to help you in your every need. I am your most humble servant and for that, I must warn you that your great power plus the child's will not be able to hold inside of you. Having that amount of power inside you, my lord it will kill you. Not to mention that the prophecy may be fulfilled if it was mentioned in that way."

"How do you know all of this what proof do have of the power being that great!" He said. Lucius then stood up, reached into his pocket and took out the glass tube that held Ginny's blood in it.

"What is this" Voldemort said staring at it. Lucius smile.

"This, my lord, is the blood of the youngest Weasley girl" Voldemort looked up at Lucius then slowly sat back down in his throne.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He said

"I saw her earlier today after I came out of my meeting, she was with my son Draco"

"Oh?" He said. Lucius ignored it and went on.

"My lord, The girl possess a large amount of power held inside her"

"How would you know that?" Lucius then held the tube of blood up to Voldemort's face

"Take it my lord and you shall see" Voldemort slowly lifted out his hand, as soon as his finger tips touched the tube, and urge of bolting shock went through his veins and around his body. Voldemort grabbed the tube as he slowly closed his snake like eyes feeling the power surging through his body. Voldemort then opened his eyes as he lift the now red glowing tube to his face, inhaling it as if he could smell the power.

"Such….powerful blood Lucius" Lucius smiled.

"This plan I'm about to tell you will work my lord I guarantee it" Lucius said

"And the boy?" Voldemort said, already knowing that there was something going on between Draco and Ginny.

"Don't worry my lord, he is the main essence to our plan" Voldemort gave him devious smile.

"Excellent" He said as he kept smelling the tube of blood.

* * *

"You should have contacted me before you left school grounds Mr. Malfoy, and now looked what happened you got this girl hurt….again!" Madam Pomfrey said as she cleaned Ginny's wound.

" Sorry Madam Pomfrey, wow Gin that cut is really deep" Draco said looking at it as Madam Pomfrey did her work cleaning it. Ginny turned around and glared at him.

"Can you please not tell me about how it looks right now?" She said

"Oh…sorry" Draco said

"Are you sure you don't know how this happened Miss Weasley, for all we know you could have slashed yourself on something poisonous" Ginny nodded her head no

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey I just don't know, I must've walked next to something really pointy for me to have this"

"Well, you're going to be fine just but some ointment on it every day, a potion can't heal up a deep wound like that, you're just lucky it didn't cut and artery"

"Yes ma'am" Ginny said. Then Madam Pomfrey walked over to Draco.

"And I assume your arm is feeling better since you had the nerve to just walk out of infirmary like that" Draco scratched the back of his head in an uncomfortable way.

"Uh, heh, about that, see what had happen was…."

"Oh, just give me your arm" Madam Pomfrey said as she grabbed his right arm that was now wrapped in a bandage. She unwrapped his arm and threw the bandage in the garbage then she took out a new bandage and wrapped it around Ginny's wound. Suddenly Hermione walked in.

"Ginny, thank god I found you!" Hermione said they all looked at her.

"Miss Granger you can't just bust in here like that, do you have a pass?"

"Unfortunately, no but I assure you madam Pomfrey this is urgent I must speak with Ginny right away" Hermione said. Draco looked at Ginny but she just shrugged. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Very well. I'm just about done here anyway. I'll be in my office if you need me" Madam Pomfrey said as she left towards her office. Hermione walked up to Ginny then finally turned towards Draco just noticing him.

"Malfoy" She said

"Mud- I mean" Draco looked at Ginny who just looked at him giving him the ' You better not say it look'

"Granger" He said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, did you ask him yet?" She said

"Yes, but-"

"I don't know anyone in my family that has that curse" Draco said Hermione sighed.

"Fine, It doesn't matter because I found loads of information about the curse, and it has a lot to do with Draco and his family and the prophecy itself" She said. Draco and Ginny both looked at each other then looked back at Hermione.

* * *

Ok people that's chapter 16, don't worry chapter 17 will be up next I promise you that!!! Anyway REVIEW PLEASE and if you have the time make sure you review Ice Box if you can ok! Anyway, I like to thank Lizzy and all the Kathy'zzzzzz for supporting me I love ya'll sooooooooooooooooooo much to infinity!! lol, lol, lol, lol, lol ok that's it gotta go bye and don't forget to review chapter 16! LOVE YA!!- DM16 


	18. Chapter 17 Reveal The Truth

Hey everyone!! Okay so I loved the reviews once again, and for the heads up I think I'm going to delete Ice Box apparently none of ya'll reviewed it so I'm guessing it was that bad lol, lol, lol…anyway I didn't like it either so I'll take it off (Mind you it was my first songfic lol), so I hoped you like chapter 16 becomes here comes chapter 17!!!! Hope you like it, ENJOY!!!- DM16

* * *

Hermione pulled up a chair next to Ginny's bed. The room fell silent and only Draco and Ginny's breathing could be heard. Ginny knew something had to be wrong, she felt it in her stomach, and she looked over at Draco and knew he felt the same way. Ginny never knew the real reason for Draco's curse or the prophecy but by the look on Hermione's face, she knew she was going to find out.

Draco stared at Granger with the most serious face, he didn't know why but he felt knots tighten in his stomach. What was going to happen? He did not know but what he did know was that it wasn't going to be good at all. He looked across at Ginny and wondered if she felt the same way.

"I've been given a pass from Professor McGonagall to use the restricted section in the library." Hermione said leaving in a moment of silence for awhile she looked at Ginny's banded up arm suspiciously but said nothing, and then she continued.

"I've been going through it all day and I've never came across such extraordinary readings in my life"

"Hermione, what is it?" Ginny said, as she began to feel impatient. Draco kept his eyes on Hermione though not moving a soul out of place.

"Apparently, the witch who cast the spell on Esmeralda was named Brutta Vecchia. And like Voldemort Brutta was one of the followers to Salazar Slytherin."

"Wait, you mean Salazar Slytherin had followers too, Why?" Ginny said

"Why else, like Voldemort he too wanted to vanquish muggles, muggleborns, and half-muggles. When Salazar Slytherin got kicked out of Hogwarts for trying to accomplish that, he had to build an alliance of leaders who will follow him to the very end, although it didn't quite turn out successfully as he planned since Godric Gryffindor knew and killed him."

"Godric Gryffindor killed him, so what happened to Brutta?" Ginny asked.

"She was with the rest of Salazar's followers; they knew they would be captured later on after the fall of Salazar so they hid. But Brutta wanted to remain true to Salazar and do the job for him, that's when she heard the prophecy about Esmeralda and decided to kill her" Hermione said.

"Well how did she know it was Esmeralda she had to kill?" Draco said Hermione looked at him as if she noticed him there for the first time.

"Well, she knew because of the prophecy, the prophecy particularly said that the child with the birthmark on it's back shaped like a scar would kill Salazar Slytherin's future great, great, great, grand child" Draco's eyes widened at this. Ginny looked at him with a concern look.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Draco looked at her.

"I….have that" He said. Ginny looked at him confused

"You have what?"

"Ginny, lift up my shirt" He said. Ginny looked at Hermione who only shrugged at her then decided to lift up his shirt. Ginny slowly lifted up his black short sleeve polo shirt from the back, and revealed a long tan like birthmark that looked like a deep cut that was already healed right in the center of his back. Hermione looked astonished as much as Ginny did. Ginny released his shirt and said nothing. Draco moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ahem, so uh…..what…what does this means?" Draco said Hermione furrowed her eye brows.

"This is serious, according to the books, Brutta had found out about her birthmark, but the thing is she realized that Esmeralda was really powerful…..she uh…. she transforms" Draco stared at Hermione confused. "Transforms, what do you mean transforms, she transforms into what…exactly?" He said. Ginny now faced her head towards Hermione searching her face eagerly for answers.

"Into…. a creature…a monster to be exact" Hermione looked worried as she stared at Draco, but Draco didn't say anything he wanted her to say more. As if Hermione knew what he was thinking she continued on.

"Look, for some reason Esmeralda knew about her powers but sometimes she didn't know how to control it, of course she had help from her family but it was hard for her to not transform, you see, Esmeralda's transformation has something to do with her anger, when her emotions hit the limit she transforms-"

"Like a werewolf?" Ginny finally spoke, but Hermione shook her head.

"Not really, but part of her did had to live off of blood, that's why she had her partner"

"Partner?" Draco asked

"They say that Esmeralda was blessed with a partner, her lover to be exact, and that only her lover lets her feed off of his blood, Eric was his name. Anyway Eric, like Esmeralda, had a special power of his own… and that was his blood to heal and feed Esmeralda… to protect her. Him and him alone was the guardian of fate that brought them together, that it was destined for them to be together in order for Esmeralda to control her powers so she doesn't hurt others" Draco just stared at her, surprised but eager to know more. It was as if it were connected to him in some way.

"So…do you think Draco…um…has this certain power, to transform I mean" Ginny said as she looked at Draco then back at Hermione.

"That's why I had to tell you this Ginny, that's why I needed to know if any one in his family had Coraggio Forzato, because it just so happens that anyone in Malfoy's family may have passed it down to him, because they too had the transformation sealed up inside them protected by the curse. Brutta gave Esmeralda the curse to seal up the real power that's inside her so the prophecy won't come true…..she did it because… because…Brutta was pregnant with his child…..with Salazar Slytherin" Draco's eyes widened again.

"It's says that the curse only gets skipped two generations down, it's possible that Malfoy may have that curse sealing his true transformation."

"So, what is this creature she transforms into exactly?" Ginny asked. Hermione hesitated for a minute then continued.

"Well, it's a cross between a dog like demon and something like a snake I suppose….a hybred, is what it's called." Hermione said. Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing and she knew Draco felt the same way.

"So what about this whole partner thing does Draco have one too" Ginny said but she had a feeling she knew the answer to it. Hermione said nothing but looked at Draco and Ginny back and forth. Then she sighed and looked at Ginny.

"You…you don't think that I-I'm his… but… well that's just silly-"

"But it does make perfect sense, don't you see Gin, there's a connection between you two and it's not just love…it's something more something powerful you both have when you're together. We all know what this means the only great, great, great, great, great grandchild to Salazar Slytherin…is…is-"

"Voldemort" Draco said. Ginny shivered at the sound of his name and Hermione stayed quiet.

"Does this mean that I'm the one that needs to stop Voldemort?" Draco said solemnly.

"It could be; we all thought it was Harry that needed to do it, but now this could mean something different. It could be that Esmeralda Lane was Irma Black; she changed her name to Esmeralda Lane when she got married to Eric."

"Irma Black, hey that's my great, great, great, great, great, grandmother but everyone said that she was murdered and her body had vanished." Draco said

"Well, I can understand why that lie was made up" Hermione said Draco raised an eyebrow at this. "A lie?" He said

"Yes, why do you think she changed her name to Esmeralda, when she found out about the curse given to her she probably heard that there was a way to destroy the curse and the transformation with it but it was never found. Soon Esmeralda had gotten pregnant with Eric but I believed that she didn't want the baby to suffer like she did, not knowing that the baby wouldn't have the power and the curse like she did because the curse and the power itself only gets skipped down two generations, but Esmeralda wanted her to be safe so she left the baby with her mother Callidora. And she ran off. I guess her mother thought she was a disgrace and told those lies about her being dead, Callidora never really appreciated the fact of Esmeralda leaving her child with her and for the fact that she married a Muggle-born." Hermione said

"Eric was a Muggle-born?" Ginny asked

"Yes, a full blown one at that, anyway Esmeralda and Eric ran off hoping that they would break the curse and the power sealed inside it….sounds like they never got that chance." Hermione said

"And…and what about this hybred thing... what does all of that mean?" Draco asked.

"Hybreds, in the wizarding world, are very rare. Usually when you get bitten by a contagious creature such as a werewolf or a vampire, there venom; like any other poisonous creature will affect you in the most dangerous and affective way, a gift but a curse as well. But Hybreds are most different they don't get bitten they get chosen just like that out of nowhere, no one knows how or why, they just get it. It says that your soul or personality will choose the creature you will become and once that is decided their transformation will be skipped down to two generation after the next two. Strange, nobody for a thousand years has ever heard of a hybred… they were extinct." Hermione said lost deep in her thoughts.

"What if it changes?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if this tradition doesn't get skipped down every two generation, what if a hybred gene was instantly passed down to the child after it's parents hybred gene?" Ginny asked. Hermione stared at her for a minute then answered her question.

"That's a very interesting question, you know I never really thought about it, but if it was to happen which I doubt that it will then there's a possible chance that the baby would die" Ginny gasped. Draco said nothing.

"Or the other possibilities could be that the child may or would be the most powerful but dangerous infant the wizarding world has ever seen, but I doubt that a child coming from its first hybred family will inherit his or her parents power"

"And... me being Draco's partner do- do you really think that I'm-"

"Ginny do you love Mal-….I mean, Draco, do you love Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco looked surprised at Hermione calling his first name. Ginny on the other hand looked dumbfounded. Her mouth dropped all the way down to the cold white marble stone floor. When she realized this she made and awkward cough and straightened her self up in bed. She didn't expect for Hermione to ask her this question usually that's a job for Ron to ask… but either way she knew the answer. When she looked at Hermione's dark brown eyes she relaxed and sighed.

"Yes…yes I do…very much." Draco looked at her and smiled. Hermione smiled as well.

"Then that's all the answer you need, fate had brought Eric and Esmeralda together not just because Esmeralda needed a protector but a love so strong that not even Salazar Slytherin himself could stop. I know this is all strange and trust me this is strange for me as well but this could be a very, very important journey for the both of you. This could be something to get rid of Voldemort once and for all. You both need each other and you know it." Hermione said as she smiled at both of them.

"What are we going to do now?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell Dumbledore about all this, he needs to know"

"Especially if it involves the true meaning for my curse" Draco said Hermione nodded and got up from her seat.

"Feel better Gin, ok?" She said as she walked towards the door. Ginny smiled.

"Ok, thanks, and oh Hermione?" Hermione turned around.

"You have to promise, not to tell Ron or Harry about this… about us too" Ginny said. Hermione nodded then left the room closing the door behind her. Draco let out a big sigh as he leaned forward drowning his face in his hands. Then he lifted his head back up took a deep breath and said: "This is incredible"

"What's so incredible about it?" Ginny said as she now sat up letting both of her feet swing above the cold stone floor.

"It was sarcasm Gin" Draco said but Ginny knew there was something on his mind; she gave him the look to prove it. Draco sighed.

"It's just that, all of this happening now you know, I thought my curse was some kind of disease that will go away due time. My mother always said that it will go away as I get older but Gin… I'm sixteen now, you can't tell me that it would go away in my twenties." Draco said as he gave a little chuckle.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me about this, about any of it."

"Draco, don't say that maybe your mother didn't know, I mean by the way your father treated her it sounded like she was locked up in her room for most times of her life" Ginny. Draco stared up at her then turned his head away and sighed. "Yea, she did, but I have a feeling that there's more to this Gin… that there is something else hidden" Draco looked back at her again.

"I had this dream" Ginny raised an eyebrow at this

"A dream?"

"Yea, but it felt like it was so real, like I could feel the objects right in front of me….and the girl-"

"Girl, what girl?" Ginny said paying more attention to his word but Draco just shook his head mentally as if lost in his own thoughts and smiled at her.

"Forget it, it was just a dream the fall to my head gave all sorts of crazed up dreams" Draco laughed but Ginny didn't she wanted to ask him more but by the 'forget it' tone in his voice she decided to leave it alone, maybe he'll bring it up later. Then suddenly Draco smiled at her as he pulled her off of the bed and into his lap, Ginny giggled at this.

"Sooo, winter is almost coming" He said as he snuggled his head into her shoulder. Ginny sighed.

"Yea I know, hard tests and cold nights what a lovely month close to the holidays."

"Well you know I'm always here to help you study… and keep you warm at nights too. " Draco said as he started to give butterfly kisses up her warm cinnamon scented neck. Ginny melted at every kiss he made on her neck.

"But you know after the tests the big winter dance is coming up." Ginny froze at this and turned her head towards his face, his warm shallow breath warming the tip of her nose.

"What are you trying to say?" She said but she knew what was coming.

"I think you know Gin, come with me, be my date for the dance" Draco said. Ginny's heart leapt up with joy screaming at her to say yes. _"Say yes! Say yes you buffoon!! Go on say it!! OMG YOU ARSE SAY IT NOW!" _But she knew she had to be reasonable about this.

"Uh, no" Ginny said as she got up and sat in the seat Hermione was originally seated in facing towards Draco.

(_Ginny's Heart: WHAT THE HELL!?!)_

Draco's face frowned "No?"

"Yes no" Ginny said feeling a guilty.

"Can I ask why?" He said with disappointment.

"Draco you know why, what do you think people are going to say when they see us walk in to the great hall together, what's Ron going to say or Harry or-"

"Who the hell cares Gin, I don't… I don't care anymore about what people think about us, at first I was because how people might treat you, I was also afraid that father would know about us… he always knows… and… and he'll do something dreadful to you, that's why at first I had to keep a distance away from you I couldn't handle it Ginny. That's why I want to be with you that's why I've decided to be with you because I want to protect you from that… from him I want to be there to always protect you from danger. I can't stand the thought of something going wrong and I'm not there to be there with you to hold you and tell you everything is going to be okay. Me knowing that you're happy makes me feel happy as well Gin and that what matters most to me for you to be happy." Draco said as he grabbed Ginny's hands. Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing, she felt like crying right now.

"Remember back in Dumbledore's office you asked me what were we talking about?" He said Ginny nodded her head.

"Well, he knows about my curse too, and he was the one that told me about my father escaping from Azkaban" Ginny's eyes widened at this

"Your father escaped but-but how"

"How else, one word… Voldemort" Draco said. Draco squeezed Ginny's hands

"I won't let him hurt you Gin or anybody else for that matter. So who cares what people think we've got each other and if people or your brother or Potter doesn't like it tell them to screw them, you want to do this and that's what your gonna damn well do" Draco said Ginny laughed at this. Draco then leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

"Go with me Gin" he said smiling

"I love you so much" She said. Draco then looked at her suspiciously but was still smiling.

"Sooo…is that a yes, a no, a-" But Ginny cut him off as she pushed her lips up against his and kissed him deeply then pulled away.

"How's that for an answer" Draco laughed

"I love that answer" Draco said as he kissed her back as deeply as she had done. Then they pulled apart panting. Ginny got up and smiled at him.

"I have to go it's getting pretty late" Ginny said as she glanced at the window and saw night fall already plastered on to the sky.

"If you insist but I'll be pretty lonely with out you" he said giving her a cheesy grin.

"Draco, you live in the head boy's dorm how can you be lonely?" She said

"Uh, hello big room plus big bed equals pretty lonely" He said Ginny laughed

"I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she kissed him on his fore head then got up out of her chair and left the room. Draco sighed._ 'Can this get any better?' _He thought.

* * *

Draco walked inside his head boy common room, he sat down on the green couch and stared into the dancing red, orange fire. He sighed as he poured himself a glass of fire whiskey that he conjured up to his room. He couldn't believe what just happened he felt like all his feeling were poured out of him and spread out on to Ginny like toast and jam. He smiled, he thought about Ginny's reaction to it all and all she did was smile. Gosh how he loved her smile, it brightened up everything around him, and now he's going to the winter dance with her. What can be better than that, to hell with the students and Weasel and Golden boy, he had someone who cared for him who's there for him no matter what, and hopefully someone who would never leave him alone. He had Ginny.

"Nothing can ruin this Draco ma' boy" Draco said to himself as he sipped his whiskey smiling to himself. Then suddenly a pop was heard from behind him, although Draco didn't here anything until the cold empty voice started to speak.

"Draco" Draco snapped his head around the couch to find himself staring a cold grey eyes, colder and greyer than his own…His father. Draco stood up quickly as he dripped his glass of whiskey on the soft green carpet.

"F-father" Draco felt his heart beating fast and his stomach burning, setting itself on fire, he wanted to throw up. Lucius just looked down on the green carpet where Draco dropped his glass

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's going to stain son" Lucius said then he looked up back at Draco, seeing the fear across his face. Draco slowly backed up against the wall near the fire place, Lucius just simply walked to a chair in the far corner behind the green couch. He sat down and folded his hands neatly on his lap. He gave Draco a cruel smile and said.

"We need to have a talk son" Draco eyes widened as he slowly slid down the marble wall and onto the green carpet floor.

* * *

Yay me that was chapter 17 every one hoped you liked it chapter 18 will becoming up real soon ok? So for now review, review, and review!!!!! That just shows how much you love me k!!! BYE LOVE YA!!!!- DM16

P.S- I would like to thank all of my friends out there for supporting me with my story (you know who you are don't front!) LOVE YA ALWAYS OKAY!!!!- DM14


	19. Chapter 18 Daddy's Little Visit

Hey ppl!! So I love your reviews as always although someone had asked me if I could change the title of my story because someone already else has it, but I'm not going to do that because I already know that someone else has it I'm not going to change it just because someone has the same title as me, Just because it's the same title doesn't mean the story will be exactly the same as well, if you want to know what this Serpent's Bride is all about then your just going to have to read it point blank lol lol. Anyway, hoped you like chapter 17 because here comes chapter18 ENJOY LOVE YAZZZZ!!!- DM16

* * *

Ginny ran upstairs toward the Gryffindor common room; she mumbled the password to the fat lady in the pink dress then entered the common room. When she entered she saw Ron and Harry sitting on the red couch their backs facing towards her. Ginny leapt down on her hands and knees and slowly started to crawl towards the stair case. While she crawled she heard Ron and Harry silently talking.

"I just don't get it mate" Ron said. Ginny stopped behind the couch and listened.

"She's my baby sister you know, what the hell is going on with her lately?"

"She's growing up mate that's what" Harry said

"But not into the little girl I thought she would be, it's like she changed into something different!" Ron said as he threw up his hands in defeat. Ginny rolled her eyes at this.

"Listen to yourself Ron, the little girl you thought she would be?, that's just it Ron she's not a little girl anymore she's 15 for crisake and yes she's experienced some…um changing habits recently, but that's what growing up is all about mate, just learn to accept it that's all." Harry said

"That's just it mate, I can't. Ginny is my baby sister and would all ways be my baby sister, and me being her big brother I'm suppose to be the one to protect her, that's my job. I can't stand the thought of losing her. You know… it's funny because Ginny and I used to be so close when we were younger, she looked up to me and now it's like she thinks she can conquer the world out there all on her own, without me to protect her" Ron said in a whisper tone. Ginny slumped to the floor leaning her back against the couch as she listened.

"It's like one minute she's calling me big brother, and the next she's wearing skimpy glittery bras!"

"Bustiers" Harry corrected but Ron just glared at him. "Sorry" Harry said. Ron sighed.

"You just have to trust her Ron, that's what you should be doing as her big brother not just protecting her from the things that'll eventually have to take part in her life" Harry said. Ron scoffed.

"Oh really like what?" He said

"Life" Harry said. Ron sighed.

"Look, she saved my life and if it wasn't for her, Luna, and dare I say Malfoy, then I would be dead by now." Harry said but Ron just looked at him.

"You mean if it wasn't for that letter the DeathEaters made you write to lure them into a trap and almost getting my baby sister **killed** then you **almost** would've been dead" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I said I was sorry about that mate" Harry said. Ron sighed.

"Yea, I know" Ron said. "It's just that all of this stuff going on with her is amazing, what could be going on with her?"

"Maybe she's in love with someone" Harry said as he rested both of hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. Ginny froze. Ron looked at him though with more attention.

"Oh yea, like who?" Ron said

"…. I don't know" Harry said as he scratched his head. Ginny and Ron both relaxed.

"But she has been happy lately; maybe that's what's changing her. I mean, she practically didn't even mind me going out with Luna." Harry said as he chuckled.

"She didn't?"

"No, she said she was fine with it and that she had gotten over me since 4th year" Harry said still staring up at the ceiling.

"Well how do you know she's telling the truth she's probably just saying that so she doesn't make you fell sorry for her but really she's upset on the inside you git" Ron said as he punched Harry on the arm. "Ow, that hurts mate!" Harry said as he rubbed his right arm.

"Well it should, you should know my own sister better than that" Ron said as he too leaned back and rested both of his hands behind his head.

"Well if she was so hurt on the inside I don't think she would be laughing her arse off on the outside for even mentioning that's she still liked me" Harry said still rubbing his arm. Ron turned his head towards him.

"She was laughing at you?"

"Yea, she said that she only found me as one of her other over protective brothers…..only I know how to control my temper."

"I KNOW HOW TO CONTROLL MY TEMPER!" Ron said furiously as he sat up in his seat.

"SHHH! You want to wake up the whole dorm rooms?!" Harry whispered.

"Heh, sorry" The room fell silent. Ginny could hear the crackling sounds of the fire. Then Ron spoke again.

"Well I don't see how you could choose Luna over Ginny" Then it was Harry's turn to punch Ron in the arm.

"Hey!" Harry smiled at him evilly

"That's what you get, don't talk about Luna that way" Harry said

"But its true Harry, I mean, she's so….depressing"

"**She** stands out that's what I like about her" Harry said

"Oh yea, she definitely stands out alright, I wonder what she's going to be wearing at the dance." Harry glared at him

"You should be the last one talking, what's keeping you from asking Hermione out to the Winter Dance huh?" Harry said. But Ron just turned his head away mumbling under his breath.

"I rest my case" Harry said as he laughed. But Ron didn't instead he sighed and said.

"I can't loose her Harry, I just can't" Harry stopped laughing and looked at Ron with a more serious look.

"She's the only sister I have, if I'm not there to protect her then I don't deserve to be her brother" Harry patted Ron on the back.

"Trust her Ron, that's the only brotherly thing you can do for her right now, Ginny's a smart girl she knows what she's doing." Harry said as he smiled at Ron, Ron smiled back weakly.

"C'mon lets get to bed" Harry said as he got up from the couch and walked towards the staircase. Ginny slowly backed away from the couch so they wouldn't see her. Ron got up and followed behind him, and then soon they were out of sight. Ginny sat down and sighed. She felt so guilty.

"I can't believe Ron thought that way." Ginny sighed as she got up off the floor and walked up stairs to the girl's dormitory.

* * *

Draco breathed heavily staring at the silhouette the fire made on his fathers face, his pale face illuminating with cruelty. Draco didn't know what to do but just stare at his father, fear across his face. He didn't know how his father got inside of Hogwarts, but what he did know was that his visit is not going to be good at all.

"I believe your day went well?" Lucius said his cruel smile still plastered on to his face. Draco gathered up his courage and sneered at him.

"Why the hell do you care?" Draco said. Lucius cackled at him

"Why wouldn't I care son, I am your father aren't I?" Draco scoffed at him

"Since when have you ever been a father to me" Draco said. Lucius frowned. He slowly got up from his chair and made his way towards Draco. Lucius stopped in front of him and stared down at him. Draco began to feel his heart thumping out of his chest.

"What did you say to me?" Lucius said giving Draco a cold glare but Draco still stared at him.

"You heard me, what are you, deaf, I said you were a worthless piece of shit of a father I'm ashamed to be your son!" Lucius quickly took out his wand before Draco took out his and pointed it at his face. Draco looked at it his chest heaving fast.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you Draco, it might lead you into bad situations" Lucius smirked at him.

"To late for that don't you think, how the hell did you get in here anyway?" Draco said. Lucius set the wand down then slowly made his way towards the opposite wall of Draco as he leaned up against it.

"I apparated in, you should be smart enough to know that"

"I know what you did, what I want to know was how, the whole school is bound with a barrier only students and staff can apparate in or out of the school now" Draco said. But Lucius was still smiling at him.

"Apparently Dumbledore's barrier wasn't strong enough to block the potion Lord Voldemort gave me to break it." Draco's eyes widened. Lucius looked around his head boy room.

"What a lovely room you have here" Lucius said his arms folded across his chest. But Draco said nothing instead he quickly took out his wand but before he could even point it at him Lucius acted quickly.

"Expelliarmus!" He said. Draco's wand flew across the room and landed with a clank on marble green stone floor. Then Lucius pointed his wand back at Draco.

"Crucio!" Suddenly and electric shock ran through Draco's veins and made its way all over hi body and inside of his head.

"AHHHHHHHH,AHHHHHH!!!!!" Draco gripped the fluffy soft green carpet under him. Then Lucius lifted the curse. Draco panted his hands shaking like crazy. He then slowly lifted his head facing his father.

"W-what the hell do you want from me!" Lucius cackled at him

"Not you my dear son, it's the blood traitor that I want." Draco stared at him.

"Blood traitor, what the hell are you talking about… I-"

"I saw you with the Weasley girl today" Lucius said. Draco's eyes widened.

"What were you doing with her"

"Why is it any of your goddamn business!?" Lucius chuckled

"It seems to me you have a liking toward this girl…..pathetic, I didn't raise you to fuck a blood traitor Draco"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER THAT WAY YOU PIECE OF-"

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted. Draco screamed again twisting his body all over the floor, his vein pulsing through his temple. Lucius walked over him and stared down at Draco, he was breathing hard and shaking his eyes tightly shut.

"Look at me Draco" Lucius said in a cold voice. Draco could feel his curse rising as he opened his eyes staring at his father. Lucius smiled cruelly.

"Hmph, I wonder Draco, is your curse still intact?" Lucius asked. Draco said nothing.

"Draco, admit you're stupid and a pathetic person for a son" Lucius said as he smirked at him. Draco tried to keep his mouth shut but he couldn't.

"I'm stupid and a pathetic person for a son" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Excellent" Lucius said "I think you know why I'm here" Draco looked at him.

"No, I'm afraid not" Here said sarcastically but Lucius ignored it.

"But surely Dumbledore told you about the prophecy Draco." He said. Draco's eyes widened. Lucius looked at him and smiled.

"I guess he did, well your little girlfriend is our main attraction."

"Our?" Draco said.

"Why lord Voldemort of course." Draco shuddered at the name.

"Why her don't you mean me?" Draco said in a cold voice.

"You, why would we need you, no son, this girl will give us something that will take down the whole Wizarding world, our secret weapon….her unborn child" Draco almost felt his stomach drop.

"What are you talking about her unborn child, what the hell are you planning on doing to her you sick fuck?!" Draco said but Lucius kept smiling.

"Don't you see, the Weasley girl holds a powerful aura in her veins, and that will soon be passed down to her unborn child."

"You're wrong it's me that you want, the prophecy states that I'm the great, great, great, great heir to Esmeralda Lane! I'm the one who will defeat Lord Voldemort, I'm the one with the birthmark on my back, not Ginny so leave her out of this!" Draco said his voice starting to crack. Lucius cackled at this.

"You, oh no, no, no, my dear son, yes you are the heir to Esmeralda lane but not the forth, you are the third generation and the one without the birthmark on your back"

"BUT I DO HAVE IT I'M THE ONE THAT YOU WANT!" Draco screamed out

"That little scar on your back is not a birthmark my dear son for it is an actual scar, you had it since you were 10 years old." Lucius said

"What are you talking about?" Draco's voice trembled.

"Why don't you remember, I gave that to you when you decided to be a hero and defend your worthless mother" Draco turned his head away.

"I- I remember" Draco whispered as he saw a flash back of his running up to his father that very night to separate him from hurting his mother, but he pushed him away and fell on top of the broken pieces of glass that was shattered on the floor. Draco looked up at him.

"What are you planning on doing to her!"

"Oh not me son, it is you who will be doing the work for us" Lucius said. Draco felt his stomach starting to burn.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He said

"This child will be unstoppable this is the true child that was talked about in the prophecy, you see, you are the third child, it is sensible that this will be the forth"

"But her powers only get skipped down two generations!" Draco said Lucius stared at him.

"En Hybred, født med detse enorme krefter blir passert ned. Dets fjerde produksjon, dets arving, blir føredd inn i verdenen i en uventet måte.den stor, stor, stor, stor barnebarn av hybred, barnet av dets fødsel hybred mor eller far også, den som sliter fødselen som arr på er tilbake vil beseire den store Slanges stor, stor, stor, stor, storartet barn også. To vil lage en forskjell. To vil lykkes." Lucius said. Draco stared at him confused.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Draco said.

"Pathetic fool, it is the prophecy, it was written in Norwegian language." Lucius said. Draco huffed._ "What the hell is this bastard up to, what does this all mean?!"_ Draco thought.

"W-what does it mean?" Draco repeated

"It means A Hybred, born with its tremendous powers will be passed down. Its fourth generation, its heir, will be brought into the world in an unexpected way. The great, great, great, great grandchild of the hybred, the child of its birth hybred parent as well, the one who wears the birth like scar on it's back will defeat the great Snake's great, great, great, great, grand child as well. Two will make a difference. Two will succeed." Lucius said. Draco felt a shock soaring through his body.

"Y-y-you mean that-"

"It's obvious , it says that the child will come in an unexpected way, Lord Voldemort and I both knew that once a child inherits Esmeralda's powers then that child's child will not because of the generation skipped down twice. But when we heard of this prophecy we knew that the child will inherit its parent's hybred power just as Esmeralda's as well" Lucius said. Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"_So...it's not…me?" _Draco thought. Then he looked up at his father.

"How did you know I was a hybred anyway?"

"Your mother helped" Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do mean mother helped?"

"The night you were born, your mother mumbled under her breath saying "You won't have it you won't inherit Irma's genes. It will pass, it will pass" Of course the doctors and I thought your mother had gone a little crazy because of the painful birth she had. But then… then I knew when Lord Voldemort told me of the prophecy and of Esmeralda's background I knew it was you she was talking about. That day when you had obeyed me to watch your pathetic mother get beaten I knew it was you who was cursed with Coraggio Forzato, an unbreakable curse that can **never** be broken the same curse that sealed up the real power deep inside you. I knew it was you that will have some girl knocked up and her child will inherit Esmeralda's powers one day" Lucius said as he smirked evilly at Draco. Draco slowly sat up and leaned his back against the wall.

"But- but that's impossible and even if it is true, my child will inherit the Coraggio Forzato too, my child will never break the curse."

"Don't you listen!? There has never been a person in your family to develop a hybred gene and let it be passed down instantly to the next child he or she gets. The prophecy pacifically said that the child will be brought into the world in and unexpected way which means surely it meant you, which your child will instantly receive your powers it will never have Coraggio Forzato to seal up its hybred powers."

"i-impossible, that can't happen-"

"But it will, when Lord Voldemort and I knew about this we knew that there would be a girl somewhere who would be your protector, a girl who will have your child. The day you went into Diagon alley…." Draco felt his stomach burn again.

"I had happened to be there in a little meeting, you see Lord Voldemort had sent me there to get ingredients from a local wizard in Diagon alley to make an indestructible potion so he can use it to suck out the child's power then kill it after wards. But the wizard and I had a little talk, he told me of the child's power and that in some cases he read that babies who use to have that kind of power were not easy to kill. For their emotions, their powers have a mind of its own and can detect evil or harm anywhere, and in that case they shield themselves." Draco was quiet he couldn't move or say anything all he could hear was the inside of his breathing all he could feel was the thumping of his heart, beating faster and faster. He had never been this scared in his entire life.

"So the only way for us to control this infant was to let it trust us… to keep it. Let the infant trust us before it trusts its own mother." Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"A- and Ginny?" Draco said his voice cracked. Lucius cackled

"That same day after my meeting I saw you with her, and I felt her power, only this power was very strong, and very thick blooded, heh, she even held a light around her" Draco gasped.

"She is not only a protector to you Draco, but a very powerful guardian as well, but I believe she doesn't know that?" Draco said nothing Lucius laughed. Draco felt like punching his entire teeth in. "_She knows she's my protector alright, but I don't think she knows of that kind of power she wields inside of her either"_ Draco thought.

"And that was the reason I had cut her arm" Draco snapped his head in his direction.

"You did what!" Draco said as he got up and was about to lunge forward at him, but Lucius acted quickly.

"Crucio!"

"AHHH!" Draco fell down on his knees his whole body shaking with the electricity shocking through his body. He can already feel his blood trickling down his face mixed with his sweat.

"I-it….w-w-was you, you cut her a-a-arm, but-but why!" Draco panted

"To show Lord Voldemort that the Weasley girl was the one of course, I had taken her blood and put it in a glass tube for Voldemort to see how strong she was, and she was the perfect one for us to have, for the power held inside of her was no doubt that she had to be your protect, and that she had to be the one to have the child, and with a good possibility that some of her powers the child will inherit. A Weasley girl and a Malfoy two different families known to hate each other. The Weasley family who I raised you to hate and then the next thing you know you end up caring for one of their worthless, pathetic trash of a daughter. Lucius said as he bent down to Draco's level and cupped his face hard in his hand.

"Hmph, how sweet" Lucius said, Draco jerked his head out his hand.

"Don't you touch her, don't you dare touch her or- or… I'll-"

"You'll what, you won't do shit, you are a coward, a piece of trash just like your dirty slut of a mother!" Draco lunged forward at him. Lucius fell down with Draco on top of him as he punched him with every force he had in his body.

"TAKE…THAT… BACK… YOU… SICK… BASTARD!!!!" Draco could feel tears pouring down his cheeks. Lucius stretched for his wand that fell out of his hand but was 4 inches away from him. Feeling every punch Draco plowed to him Then he finally grabbed it and pointed it at his arm.

"Sectumsempra!" Suddenly an invisible slash had cut through Draco's right arm. Draco screamed out in pain as he rolled off of Lucius and cupped his free hand to his wound as blood started oozing out. Lucius quickly got up off the floor and made his way towards Draco who was slowly back away from him in pain. When Lucius approached him he slapped him hard across the face. Draco whimpered out in pain.

"Please, don't hurt her don't do this to her!"

"Once again you seem not to understand what I'm saying to you Draco… It will not be me who will do anything to the Weasley girl…it shall be **you**." Lucius said. Draco couldn't breath he didn't want to listen to this.

"And now that I know that your curse is working very well, my work here shall be done." He said. Draco looked at him and could finally see in the fire's light, bruises and blood trickling down Lucius face. Lucius carefully wiped blood away from his mouth and once again bent down in front of Draco who was shivering from head toe, his eyes were becoming blurry from his tears and his head pounded painfully. Draco turned his head away.

"Look at me Draco" Lucius said. Draco tried not to do it, forcing himself to keep his head from looking at his father but his curse wouldn't let him. Draco slowly faced him tears still poring down.

"You Draco Malfoy, will impregnate the Weasley girl" Draco couldn't take any more of this he closed his eyes tightly as he felt his curse rising high and settling around his body like it always did.

"N-n-no p-please father, please!" He said. But Lucius didn't listen.

"You will impregnate her and tell no one of what I had just told you, you shall tell no one about my little visit and shall tell no one of Lord Voldemort's plan"

"NO!!" Draco screamed out. Draco fell towards his father's feet, his fore head resting on it.

"FATHER PLEASE HAVE MERCY, HAVE MERCY, DON'T DO THIS TO HER PLEASE. I WON'T DO IT, I WILL NOT!!" Lucius kicked Draco off of him. Draco felt his curse heating up inside him like fire like on cue as if it already know what to do.

"It's too late now Draco, I gave you a choice to join me and make Lord Voldemort proud, instead you want to play an adult and take your own side…Dumbledore's side. Did you really think you could run away from this, deep down you knew I'd break out of prison and come back for you didn't you" Draco didn't move he couldn't stop feeling like this, pain, sadness…hate…so…much… hate.

"You won't get away with this do you hear me, you won't!"

"Oh but I will, once the Weasley girl's in labor we will know by the blood I had taken from her that same day in Diagon Alley, it will glow and Lord Voldemort and I will know instantly that the child is about to make it's way into the world. Once we know her blood will transport us to where she is so we will take her from there."

"I won't let you do it, do you hear me you sick piece of shit, and I won't let you hurt her!!" Draco screamed out.

"Crucio!" Lucius screamed. Draco let out a sharp cry of pain. Draco panted but he didn't let hat stop him.

"Don't you touch her, leave Ginny alone you won't get away!-"

"DRACO!" Lucius said trying to shut him up but Draco didn't listen.

"She is not to be harmed. Hurt her, and you will pay for your actions!" Draco screamed out. Lucius laughed again then he kicked Draco in his opened wounds Draco rolled over he almost blackened out from the pain

"And you will learn your place. Your sympathy for this girl is foolish. Her child will be entirely beyond control. It will be done **MY** way!" Lucius said.

"And you will know the consequences if you even lay a finger on Ginny!" Draco said. As he slowly got up from of the floor clutching his bloody wound. Lucius lifted his wand to Draco's neck. Draco huffed looking at the wand but did not move a muscle.

"If you so much as speak her name again you will have chosen that future for her." Lucius whispered in a deadly way. Draco said nothing. He prayed to god for someone to bust in here and find him, but he knew know one will come…no one can help him. Lucius smiled.

"Think of it this way Draco, at least you will finally do something right for the Dark Lord" Draco said nothing. He wanted to kill him so much. Lucius smiled evilly then slightly lowered his wand.

"Enjoy the rest of your night…son" And with a pop Lucius disapparated out of the room Draco stayed in his spot looking at the invisible air that his father had once stood. Draco started to shake uncontrollably as he dropped down to the floor still clutching his bloody wound. Draco rocked back and forth as he sobbed.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-so s-sorry Ginny, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't know I didn't know. I- I-…" Draco couldn't help himself he knew that how much he pleaded the deed was done he was given an order and obedient order for him to have sex with Ginny and make her pregnant, and there was no one who could stop him. He couldn't take any more of this.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" Draco screamed out to the ceiling expecting for a miracle to happen. But nothing came. Draco lowered his head to his hands.

"Oh god, please help me" Draco whispered to himself. All Draco knew was that there was nothing to save him now, the prophecy is about to come true.

Okay I'm done ha, ha, ha, ha! Yo, my chapter is crazy !! lol, lol omg lol ahhhhh! You have to review this lol But anyway that was chapter 18 chapter 19 is coming really, really soon ok?! Please review alright LOVE YA!!-DM16

"P.S I would like to thank Lizzy and my Kathy'zzz you know who you are for supporting me always I love ya'll soooooooooooooo much!


	20. Chapter 19 Time to heal & Visions Return

Hey everyone! So once again I'd like to thank you all for the reviews they were motivating and I'm glad to say that I will be writing this next chapter just for ya'll! So now I hoped you like chapter 18 because here comes Chapter 19 LOVE YA!!!!!!- DM16

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning with a terrible headache, his ribs throbbing with the opened bloody wound which was tied up with a ripped T-shirt wrapped tightly around him and his right arm that was healed up also. He sat up from the green couch holding his head in pain.

"_Wait a minute I don't remember falling asleep on the couch last night_." He thought

"Had a nice rest" Draco turned around to see Blaise sitting on one of the soft green chairs next to the big green couch Draco was sitting on. Draco looked at him surprised.

"Blaise, what are you doing here, how did you get in here?" He asked. Blaise looked at him silently for a moment then spoke.

"You missed four classes four hours ago, so I went to go get you to find out if you were okay, you know, to see if you were sick or something, I knocked on your door a couple of times but you didn't answer so I let myself in with a simple Alohomora spell and walked in to find you all covered up in dry blood" Blaise said with both hands resting under his chin. Draco fell silent.

"Want to explain to me what happened here?"

"I fell" Draco said solemnly as he lay back down on the couch and rolled over his back facing the now empty fireplace. Blaise sighed.

"Don't get smart with me Draco, you were covered in your own blood for crisake, **I** had to be the one to fix up your wound. Now I demand to know had happened to you"

"Since when did you decided to become my mother?" Draco drawled out.

"Since it became Snape's and my responsibility to protect you, you know that" Draco said nothing at this.

"Now tell me what happened to you…who did this to you?" Blaise said craning his neck to see Draco's face. Draco just lay their silently, he had nothing to say…he couldn't say anything the curse wouldn't let him. Blaise sighed again and got up from the couch.

"Fine, don't tell me anything, but just to let you know Snape is gonna want to know what happened to you so if you can't tell me anything see if you can try keeping your mouth shut when you come across him." Blaise said as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Draco sighed as a tear came down his cheek; he quickly wiped it away then got up from the couch and into the shower. Draco removed all his clothes then went in to the hot water. He sighed as the water hit his back. Everything that had happened last night came right back into play. He just couldn't understand why his father had to choose him….to choose Ginny. She was innocent, I mean, she didn't even know that she would be a protector to a Hybred and that she was the one to bear the child…their child; their child would be the one to stop Voldemort, their child would be the first born to posses hybred powers after their parent instantly… not because it was chosen but because their parent was a hybred too. Everything that Hermione had told him and Ginny was mixed up to believe that Draco would be the one to stop Voldemort but really it would be his child. And he would be the reason this whole prophecy had started. Draco leaned his hand up against the wall for support as he lowered his head to let the hot water fall on to his head. He would be the reason why Ginny would get hurt. Draco couldn't stop thinking about it every time he tried to keep his mind blank it's like a little voice inside his head would repeatedly keep saying Ginny's name to remind him of the damage he's about to commit.

"I can't do this to her"

"_Ginny"_

"I won't do this to her"

"_Ginny"_

"This whole thing is sick!"

"_You Draco Malfoy, will impregnate the Weasley girl"_

"Ginny…NO!" Draco suddenly pounded his fist though the wet hard bathroom wall. A cracked hole appeared when Draco pulled away sharply in pain. He looked at his right hand and saw the bloody mark that was left. Draco sighed then ran it under the hot water. Then he ran his hand through his wet hair.

"How can he make me do this to her" Draco sighed as he slid down to the wet floor and buried his head between his knees.

"Ginny"

* * *

Ginny walked down the halls later that afternoon. She was really worried she hadn't seen Draco all day today. _"Maybe he's sick or something…but he would have at least come down for some food"_ She thought. Ginny sighed. Ginny looked up to see flyers all over the walls for the winter dance. Ginny smiled at the thought of her dancing in Draco's arms.

"Care to tell me why you're smiling like perky bubbly blonde person?" Ginny turned her head to see Luna walking next to her. Luna was dressed in some baggy gray sweat pants that hung around her lower waist and a red hooded sweater hung closely to her sides revealing curves and slightly showing her belly button. Ginny smiled at her.

"I'm just happy that's all"

"Mmmm hmmm" Luna said looking at her suspiciously.

"It looks like someone is going to the dance with a special someone or should I say a special slytherin-"

"Shhhhh!" Ginny said as she pulled Luna aside so no one could see them.

"Do you want people to hear that?!" Ginny said quietly.

"So what, you act like it's a crime or something." Luna said

"It will be if you don't shut up" Ginny mumbled

"So it's true then, you're going to the dance with him?" Luna asked. Ginny looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"Yes, it's true I'm going to the dance with Draco"

"Oh this is gonna be sooo good, I can't wait to see everybody's faces when you two walk in together….especially your brother" Luna said as the two continued to walk again.

"Please don't remind me" Ginny said Luna laughed at this. Then they both turned a corner and headed for the library, but what they didn't know was that someone was listening on their conversation. The person sneered at they're backs and walked away in a huff.

* * *

Draco turned off the water and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his wet waist. Draco stepped out of the bathroom and headed upstairs towards his room. When Draco closed the door suddenly somebody spoke with a high shrieky voice.

"And where in Merlin's sake have you been!" Draco jumped and turned around to see Pansy sitting on a soft green couch next to his bed. She was wearing the school uniform (only the skirt was way too short) and her short bobby hair was up in a pony tail and she had both of her arms folded while furiously tapping her foot.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" He asked as he now stood in front of her. Pansy shot up out of her seat and looked him straight in the eye.

"Never mind how I got in, why weren't you in any of your classes today and why are you all bruised up what happened to you?" She said

"…..Hi to you too" Draco said as he turned around and headed towards his closet. Pansy followed him.

"Great first Blaise now you" Draco mumbled but Pansy overheard him.

"Blaise was here too, so you told Blaise what a happened to you but you can't even tell your own girlfriend?!" Draco almost dropped his towel at this.

"G-girlfriend?" He said as he looked at her. Pansy folded her arms again.

"Yes, girlfriend did you not know who you were going out with, or is there someone else involved?" Pansy said as she rose and eyebrow. Draco looked at her surprised for a moment but then went blank.

"Pansy go away" He said as he turned around to get some clothes out of his closet but Pansy grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face her again.

"No, I will not leave until you tell me if you're cheating on me!" She said stopping her foot like a child.

"Okay first of all I wasn't even going out with you-"

"It's her isn't it, it's that Weasley girl your dating isn't it" Pansy spat at her name like it was deadly. Draco stared at her surprised again but then turned his back on her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said turning around but Pansy grabbed his arm and turned him back.

"Yes you do Draco Malfoy, It's you who is going out with that Weasley slut and-"

"Don't, don't you dare talk to her that way….don't!" He said warningly pointing his finger in her face. Then he turned around and took out his clothes.

"So it's true then, Weasley was telling the truth, you are taking her to the dance aren't you?" Pansy said. Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye but then stared back at his clothes as he walked over to his bed.

"Draco have you absolutely gone mad?!"

"If you don't mind I would like to put my clothes on in peace." He said.

"Just tell me one thing…..why **her**…. what does **that** **girl** have that I don't?!" Pansy said both of her fists clenched. Draco chuckled at this.

"Oh I'm going to love this, okay; do you really want to know what Ginny has that you sadly don't?" He said. Pansy folded her arms sharply and looked at him demanding her answer.

"Ok, number one she's pretty, number two she has a brain, number three she doesn't cling on to me like a leech, number four she's pretty, number five she has a sense of style that apparently you don't have to save your own life, number six she's pretty, number seven she's not a sluty ass bitch and did I say she was pretty?" The room fell silent.

"Shall I go on?" Pansy stared at him with her jaw dropped to the floor.

"H-how dare you speak to me that way do you even know who you're talking to?!" Pansy said as she now narrowed her eyes at him. Draco sighed.

"Technically I don't give a rat's ass who you are Pansy but if you are wondering, you are the daughter of the 'oh so wealthy' Parkinsons. Your father is head of the magical medical industry and your mother is the editor of Witchly Vogue, which once she was known for posing as a sluty, yes I said it, a sluty brown cat, I really don't know what the deuce she was trying to pull off but she really looked terrible. But what can I say like mother, like daughter." He said with giving her an evil smirk. Pansy bolted towards him and raised her hand to strike him but he reacted quickly and grabbed her wrist. Draco bent down towards her ear with an evil smirk.

"Now get the hell out of my room" He said. Pansy's eyes had widened it looked like her tongue was cut off and she just now realized it. Then she finally spoke.

"B-but Drakey I-"

"Draco, my name is Draco, I came into this world with that name and I will die with that name…not…Drakey" He said then he threw her wrist down. Pansy stumbled back in shock then ran out of the room crying. Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled his black shirt over his head then had on some loose baggy dark blue jeans. He then walked over toward his mirror and sighed as he looked at his face for the first time. He had a dark blue-black mark on his right cheek and some dark red spots on his left. His left eye brow was slightly cut on top and his lip was slightly bruised into a color of dark blue. Draco sighed as he ran his hand through his wet hair then he grabbed his wand and left the room.

* * *

"So you're going to go with Malfoy huh?" Luna asked as both of them sat down at a table that was far in the back of the library.

"Yup" Ginny said as she scribbled down some notes on her homework, Luna was sprawled out on her seat with her right foot on top of the table.

"Aren't you worried about this, I mean as much as I want to see the look on Ron's face, aren't you a bit scared how it might affect you and other people I mean, this is a big step you're taking." She said. Ginny looked up at her and smiled.

"No, not at all, I mean at first I was because I knew about the consequences if I do take Draco as my date, but to be honest with you I can care less I love Draco and that's all that matters and as long as he's there beside me I'll be fine. And Ron will be fine too eventually, he just needs to accept things" Ginny said. Luna smiled at her.

"So what about you hmm?" Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows. Luna laughed.

"What about me?"

"You know what, I know you're taking Mr. Potter to the dance" Ginny said.

"Yes I'm going with him"

"So does that make you and Harry an official couple?" Ginny asked

"Well right now we're just taking things slow, I don't know for sure if I am ready to consider him as boyfriend material, and Harry perfectly understands how I feel and is totally cool about me still deciding." Luna said as she looked at her fingernails. Ginny raised and eyebrow.

"So your friends…with benefits?" Luna hesitated thinking about her question like it was hard.

"Well……yea, I guess you can kind of put it that way" Ginny rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well I better go find the bastard himself and don't forget we're both picking out dresses for the dance this weekend" Luna said as she gout up from the table. Ginny nodded and smiled at her then Luna left the library. Ginny sighed then continued to read her history book but for some reason her mind couldn't stop thinking about Draco.

"_Where is he?" _Ginny sighed again then suddenly gave a sharp gasp as he mind drifted of into a blurry vision the vision became more clearer. Ginny found herself in Diagon alley again only there was no people walking past her in a fast mode it was just her and…

"The boy" Ginny whispered as she saw the little boy a few feet away from her but standing straight in her direction only this time he wasn't giggling and trying to maker her run after him, this time he just stood their with his head down letting his white-blondish hair covering the left side of his face but the right side of his face was shown only his eyes were closed he looked…different. Ginny stood their staring at him not knowing what to do but just look. Ginny looked around again to see if anybody else was still around, but the town was still empty, a deadly silence to which only Ginny could hear her own breathing. Ginny took a deep breath then started slowly towards the boy she stretched out her hand as she slowly started to get closer to him and closer and closer until finally….

"Um…little boy" Ginny said as she gently touched his shoulders but then suddenly he snapped his head up and snapped open his eyes revealing red orbs instead of amber ones. Ginny jumped a step back and was about to turn around to run away but for some reason she couldn't, it felt like a tight force was pulling her back to him. It lifted her up in the air by her neck and turned her around to face him. The little boy stared at her lifelessly, his bloodshot eyes bearing into her not taking his eyes off her. The tight force suddenly had tightened its grip on her neck chocking her. Ginny gagged for air not knowing what else to do but just stare at him but hoping for someone to find her. The boy suddenly smirked at her.

"P-please, w-w-what are you-what are you doing!" Ginny hoaxed out but boy said nothing he just smirked that evil smirk…. a smirk that was so familiar to her but different in a way, for this smirk did not comfort her like the one she usually sees. Ginny didn't know what was going on the boy wasn't touching her but for some reason he was the reason why she was up in the air gasping for breath. Ginny closed her eyes shut hoping for this to be over, then suddenly she sees the same vision again, people screaming, blood splattering every where…..but this time instead of seeing amber eyes she saw those red orbs staring at her again…. not saying a word.

Ginny snapped out of her trance in an instant panting as she looked around, she was back in the silent library again only hearing the faint scuffles of quills scratching on parchment. Ginny sighed, she touched her throat but felt no bruises there.

"_What in the hell just happened?!"_ Ginny thought

"Ahem, mind if I join you?" Said a familiar voice, thinking it was Draco Ginny immediately popped her head up but instead of meeting grey eyes she met chocolate brown ones. Blaise sat down at Ginny's table with a warm smile.

"Oh, Blaise, hi I didn't even see you there, uh…what's up?" Ginny said still kind of surprised at his presence.

"Nothing much, I just came to check up on you that's all" He said. Ginny raised an eyebrow at this.

"Uh…check up on me, well that's….weird of you" She said. Blaise laughed.

"No but seriously what are you doing here?"

"You heard me, I wanted to see if you were alright, I mean you are dating the most 'hottest' Slytherin in school am I right?" Ginny looked at him surprised.

"You know?"

"Yup"

"Draco told you didn't he"

"He didn't have to I always knew he had a thing for you, eventually I knew that you two would end up together." He said. Ginny smiled at him.

"So…..have you seen Draco lately?" He asked. Ginny looked at him now and saw a serious concerned looked splashed on to his face. Ginny sighed.

"I'd like to say yes but no, I haven't seen him all day. I had two classes with him and he hasn't attended any of them. Now it was Blaise's turn to sigh.

"You haven't happened to see him around have you?" Ginny asked hope lighting in her eyes. Blaise felt so sorry for her he wanted to tell her that he did and that Draco was all bruised up when he saw him but he couldn't he didn't want to worry her more as it is. Besides this is Draco's girlfriend he should be the one to tell her why he hasn't shown up for anyone of his classes.

"No, I haven't either" Ginny's light faded as she turned her head away but then she looked up at him.

"Well maybe he's sick, would you at least check on him to see if he's alright and tell him that I miss him?" Blaise stared at her for a minute but then smiled at her.

"No problem, I'll make sure I'll do that when I see him" He said.

"I know all about you protecting Draco, Blaise" She said. Blaise looked at her for a moment. Her soft features on her face showing how concerned she looked.

"And let me guess, Draco told you"

"He told me everything" She said. Silence mashed between them until Blaise broke it.

"Well I better get going then, I'll see you aroun-" Ginny suddenly grabbed Blaise's right hand across the table. She was still seated in her seat.

"I… just want to say…thank you" Blaise stared at her in shock searching her face to see if she was joking but…she wasn't.

"You've protected Draco for so long and not because you had to but because you wanted to, because I know Draco means a lot to you just as much as he means a lot to me. And with out you or Snape helping him he'd probably be lost and alone with no one to talk to…he'll feel unloved. I know that you'll always be there for him with or without his curse. So I just want to say thank you so much for being his guardian angel. Ginny said then she suddenly took the back of his hand and pressed it against her lips. She looked up at him and at him warmly.

"You're a good friend Zabini" Blaise couldn't say anything he was still shocked at what just happened.

"Uh, well, no problem…I guess" He finally said then he faintly smiled at her and quickly left the library. As soon as he stepped out of the silent library he turned a corner and roughly pressed his back to the wall panting. He slowly lifted his hand to his pounding heart.

"Why do I feel-"

"Psst!" Blaise snapped his head to the side and saw Draco standing there. He was looking better but his face was still bruised up. Blaise brushed himself off then gracefully walked up to him.

"Finally decided to come out of the cave?" Draco glared at him.

"Where have you been I was sneaking around looking all over for you" Draco said

"Repeat that sentence again and listen to how stupid that sounds. Blaise said. Draco glared at him again.

"I'm serious Blaise"

"Calm down will you I was just with your girlfriend a couple of minutes ago." He said.

"You mean you were with Ginny?" Draco said anxiously.

"Yeah, that is your girlfriend is it not" Blaise said sarcastically. He thought back to what had just happened between him and Ginny.

"Well, what did she say?" Blaise looked at him and stayed quiet for a moment he didn't want to say what Ginny told him to say because for some reason, he felt, he felt….

"Blaise" Draco said impatiently. Blaise snapped out of his thoughts.

"She uh….. she's really worried about you and she misses you…..happy?" He said. Draco sighed as he leaned his back against the clod stone wall and slid own on to the floor.

"What am I going to do" He said as he his face between his hands. Blaise raised an eyebrow at this.

"You know it would help if you just tell me what's going on with you, you know I'm here to help Draco it's my job" Blaise said. Draco looked up at him then looked away and sighed.

"I can't" He said. Blaise got frustrated.

"What do you mean you can't, it's easy just move your lips and tell me what happened last night!" He said. Draco stayed quiet. He really wanted to tell him honestly he did, but the curse won't let him do it, it was forbidden.

"Fine, but at least tell Ginny, she deserves to know" Blaise said. He was about to leave until he turned to Draco and said.

"By the way…..Snape's looking for you" then he left. Draco gulped. It was one thing to get past Blaise about last nights rendezvous with his father… Snape on the other hand won't be that easy. Draco sighed as he got up from off the floor dusted of his clothes and headed toward the direction of the dungeons where Snape was.

When he was about to past the library he peaked through the door and saw Ginny….his Ginny, sitting there reading a book her luscious red flaming hair covering the sides of her light warm skin she looked calm but worried. Draco sighed again, he didn't want to do this to her but avoiding her will be the only way to avoid the curse's task. He walked quickly past the library then headed towards the dungeons to meet the one person he really can't handle right now.

* * *

Okay that was that lol lol lol but yea the next chapter is coming soon so don't fret. Love Yazzzzzzzzz ok!!!!- DM16 


	21. Chapter 20 I Need You By My Side

Hey everyone!!! I am so happy that you liked my last chapter I got a lot of people liking my story, so remember with out you reviewing I would not have that much people adding my story to their favorites!! Anyway, I hoped you had liked chapter 19 because here comes chapter 20! Hope you like it ENJOY!!!!!!!!!- DM16

* * *

Draco walked down the cold wet dungeon toward and old oval wooden door. He stopped in front of the door and took in a deep breath then slowly letting it out. "Well, here goes nothing" He said then he knocked on the door twice with a thud.

"Come in" Drawled the voice. Draco walked in to see Snape sitting at his desk grading a few papers like he usually does. He was in his long black robes that touched the cold hard stone floor; his hair was still greasy as always, although it looked like he put in an extra amount of grease this time. Snake looked up and saw Draco walked in he said nothing for a moment then went back to grading his papers. Draco shifted uncomfortably for a moment then he walked right up to his desk.

"You…uh…. Blaise said you want to uh…see…me" He said. Snape stayed quiet, his scribbles only heard between them.

"Uh, I mean, did you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, I did" Snape finally said breaking the silence, Draco felt a little bit relived. Snape stopped his grading and looked back up at Draco. He set down his quill and folded his hands delicately on the desk

"I've been hearing a lot of stuff about you lately Draco, mind telling me your side of the story before I tell you what I have to say?" Draco stared at him not saying a word he didn't really know how to react with this without getting shouted at by Snape.

"Well, uh, it depends, I mean there is a lot of rumors going on about me, heh, you wouldn't believe what some of the students say around here, jealousy you know…uh it's always j-"

"Draco, that's not what I meant and you know very damn well of it, Blaise told me about your little incident this morning, he said that he had found you on the floor lying in your own pool of blood and by the scratches and bruises on your face, I'm pretty sure something went totally wrong last night for you to end up in that situation this morning" Draco stood silent all he could think about was his father, the curse…and Ginny

" I also know that Dumbledore was also informed by Miss Granger about the prophecy, trust me Draco I know everything about what is going on but what I don't know is about the little events that occurred in your room last night." Snape stared at him. Draco felt his heart beating rapidly.

"Not only that, but for some reason the barrier that surrounded Hogwarts has been broken, which is very odd since Dumbledore and I took the time out to put a firmly protective barrier around the school, that barrier was suppose to be unbreakable"

"Well, maybe it just wasn't strong enough" Draco said he really couldn't think straight with his heart beating so damn fast like this. Snape chuckled at this.

"Interesting that you said that because Dumbledore's powers are very high strong, and the only person who is at level with his power is no other than Lord Voldemort himself" Draco turned his head away at this but Snape kept on.

"Dumbledore has also informed me about your father breaking out of Azkaban; it was the same night when you and Miss Weasley saved Potter, oh yes… I know that too"

"Look Professor, whatever your about to say-"

"Oh, I am not finished" Snape said

"There was one thing that was really eating me out, Madam Pomfrey came to see me this afternoon to inform me that you were in the hospital wing with Miss Weasley she said after your big fall from the quidditch match you and Miss Weasley decided to head out to Hogsmead with out informing her. Draco looked down at his feet as if they were now more interesting than this conversation, but Snape just kept on.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but I've could have sworn Dumbledore gave you specific orders to **not **to leave school grounds …**at** …**all**…**times**." Draco scoffed at this.

"He's not my damn father"

"No Draco, he is not, but your real father doesn't care about your safety or your life for that matter anymore, all he cares about is pleasing Lord Voldemort What you have done is extremely foolish and irresponsible, do you think this is a game Draco, your not just putting you self in danger your putting everyone in danger as well!" Snape said his voice getting a little bit louder.

"Look, if I'm putting you and Blaise through all this trouble then just stop looking after me, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, I have before" Draco said as he looked away from him. Snape suddenly stood up from his seat and stared at him.

"Are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, how can you say something so dull we don't take care of you Draco because we have to, we take care of you because we want too, because we care for you and we rather not see you end up hurt or worse killed with a curse that can drive you over the edge!"

"I can take care of it I don't need you or Blaise's help to look after me I'll be fine, can't you not understand that I've had my curse since I was born, up till now nothing has gone wrong!"

"Draco" Snape said softly he walked up to and rested both of his hands on to his shoulders. "Something will go wrong you, don't have enough strength to control what ever is inside of you Draco, you have to believe me on this, something went wrong last night, I know it did, but for me to believe it I have to here it from you so please, Draco….did your father had anything to do with you being like this, did he do anything, said anything at all?" Snape now looked at him with pleading eyes and Draco did too for a split second but changed his look quickly.

"I'm going to bed" He said as shrugged off Snape's hands, he walked up to the door and opened it but before he left he turned around to face Snape but did not look at him for his eyes was staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry" and with that he left. Snape sighed.

"Draco you fool"

* * *

Ginny silently sat on her bed staring at the long flat white plastic fabric on her bed inside it lied a dress, a dress which she's really not to happy on wearing. She never really thought that someone like Draco would let her down this way… oh who was she kidding, of course he would. This is Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, the god, the walkingharrypotterfatman organ. This all had to be some kind of practical joke to him. Ginny sighed, her stomach churning just thinking about it.

"How can he do this to me?" She said to herself, she looked around the empty dorm like always; everyone was out shopping for the Winter Ball and the holidays that were not to far away. She sighed again, she hasn't seen Draco the whole week and tomorrow is the Winter Ball. Ginny looked out the window that was brightly lit with frost covering the sides it was already snowing.

"You stupid bastard" She whispered as she dropped her head into her hands. Then suddenly a knock came to her door.

"Ginny are you in here?" Ginny popped her head up as she saw Luna walk in. Concern plastered on her face.

"You alright?" Ginny sighed

"He's not taking me Luna" she whispered. Luna sighed as she sat on the bed with her.

"So, you mean that's it then?" Luna asked

"Well what else can I do Luna, I don't have a date to take me to the Winter Ball Draco was suppose to be the one to with me, we were going to go in their together and show everyone that we love each other, or at least I thought we did."

"No, that's not what I meant, I meant so you're just going to give up and not go, for crisake Ginny you bought the dress-"

"For nothing, I bought this stupid dress for nothing" Luna grabbed both of Ginny's hands.

"Tomorrow is the Winter Ball Gin, and you've spent all of your money getting ready for it, so what if you can't spend it with Malfoy who needs him, this was not just to prove to people that you can date anyone you wanted it's to prove that your not a baby anymore, your gonna walk in their with your head held high and looking damn fine as ever and show them who's queen bitch….got it?" Luna gave her a smile as she said it then Ginny smiled back at her.

"I suppose…no…you are right that's exactly what I'm going to do, who needs ferret face anyway I'm doing this for me" Ginny said.

"Good." Luna said as she got up and headed towards the door but she turned around and said.

"And who knows, maybe ferret boy will come around" Then she left. Ginny smiled but then gave a little frown.

"_Draco." _She thought

Ginny sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled to herself, and she had to admit she looked fine as hell. Her red hair that was sparking with glitter was up letting two or the tendrils of red hair fall down to her face, her dark emerald satin, strapless dress was hugged her body in just the right places leaving a tale of emerald fabric brushing the floor behind her, and her silver stilettos (Which she had borrowed from Luna) with emerald diamonds trailing down to her toes to her perfect manicured feet. Ginny pulled down her dress slightly to show a little bit more cleavage then sprayed some muggle perfume Hermione had lend her that was called 'Vera Wang'.

"Not bad Ginny, not bad at all" She said to herself then she grabbed her sliver purse and her sliver scarf which she wrapped around her shoulders and left the dorm. She knew she everyone had to be in the great hall by now because no one was in the common room. She walked down the stairway towards The Great Hall. Ginny sighed, she could not believe she talked herself into this and going alone for that part sucks even more, all the while she really thought that Dra… no she had to do this with or without him. She stood in front of the double doors hearing the music from inside. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I can do this." She whispered

"I think we both can." Ginny snapped her head around towards the deep voice. Ginny's eyes widened with shock as to who stood in front of her. His grey eyes piercing at her brown ones.

"Dra…co." She whispered. Draco smiled at her slightly, he wore a black dress robes and his hair was slicked back leaving some blonde tendrils to fall in his face.

"Hi-" He said but was cut short as she smacked her hand towards his face.

"You have some nerve showing up here Draco Malfoy, you have some damn nerve!" Ginny shouted but not as loud for people to here on the other side of the door.

"Ginny I-"

"No Draco, I haven't seen you this whole week and now you just show up, you haven't written to me or anything you practically avoided me!"

"I wasn't avoiding you I just-"

"You just what, I trusted you and for what so you can take this whole thing as a joke, so you can take me as a joke right?!" Ginny's eyes started to water but she held them back.

"Did you even care about me at all?"

"Of course I care about you –"

"No you don't, you don't give a shit do you, the typical Malfoy pride just always gets in the way doesn't it, well I'm sick of it, I've asked about you this whole week has Blaise even given you any of my messages?" Draco stood silent. What can he say everything she was saying was absolutely right…it's always his Malfoy pride.

"Ginny I am so sorry, I wanted to see you but I couldn't, I was…really stressed out …..about my father, and I just didn't want to bring you down with me, but I'm better now and I want to make it up to you and right now being here is the only way I can make it up to you, I care for you a lot Ginny more than ever, so please don't be angry with me I need you by my side." He said as he suddenly grabbed Ginny into a tight hug. Ginny's eyes widened at this.

"Whatever happens, whatever goes wrong where it might crash between me and you….promise me, just promise me you won't leave my side." He whispered. Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I….I promise." She whispered back. He broke apart from her and stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I have something for you." He said smiling at her. She looked at him and smiled back.

"Like what?"

"Turn around and you'll see" Ginny looked at him suspiciously but did as she was told she turned her back on him and waited hearing a jingly sound coming from him then suddenly she felt something cold on her neck she looked down and gasped as she saw a silver heart necklace covered with emerald stones all over it. She turned around to face him.

"Thank you Draco, it's so gorgeous" She said as she smiled at him.

"That's not all go ahead and open it" He said. Ginny looked at him suspiciously but did as she was told once more. When she opened it a light melody came from it.

"It's a muggle lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was young, I never knew how she knew a muggle song but for some reason it was her favorite"

"Goodnight, My angel" She whispered

"Yea that was the name of song, how'd you-"

"My mother used to sing me this Lullaby too, it was actually one of my favorite Lullabies" She said as she closed the locket shaped heart. He smiled at her.

"So you ready to do this?" He asked looking at the double doors.

"As long as I'm with you, I can do anything" She said. He looked at her and smiled, then he gently handed his arm towards her.

"Let's do this then" He said. Ginny smiled back at him and linked her arm trough his and gently held on to it. Draco gave a big breath and opened the doors, not caring in the world because right now even though what dangers lie ahead for them he will make this night memorable for the two of them no matter what it takes, no matter how much his hearts hurts. He was willing.

* * *

Okay ppls that's it for chapter 20 chapter 21 will be up next very soon lol ok bye Love yazzzz!!!! – DM16 


	22. Chapter 21 The Winter Ball

Hey ya'll it's me!! sorry if I had kept you waiting i really really am sorry about that!! So a lot of you have been reading my Fanfic giving me a lot of reviews and favorites and I just want to say thanks to **ALL **of you I appreciate it a lot lol you don't even know how much I appreciate it right now lol lol so anyway I hope you liked chapter 20 because here comes chapter 21 hope you enjoy!! LOVE YAZZZZZ!!-DM17

* * *

Draco pushed the double doors; Ginny squeezed his arm a little tighter as they began to open. The noisy great hall had suddenly become silent only the music played at the two couples. Ginny lifted her head proudly but her heart was pounding like there was no tomorrow. Draco just looked at her and smiled sweetly. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered.

"Everything is going to be fine; we're in this together right?" Ginny looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Right" She whispered back. They then slowly walked into the great hall their heads held high, the whole great hall suddenly busted out in whispers.

"You have got to be kidding me" Pansy gawked, Crabbe and Goyle just looked at her in confusion, shrugged their shoulders, and continued to pig out on the feast that laid there before them. On the other side of the room Hermione stared at them surprised but smiled in the end. "_I can't believe she went through with it, I'm proud of you Gin"_ She thought. Harry just stood there his eyes widened at the scene.

"What in the world?" He whispered. Luna who was holding on to his arm just chuckled and whispered. "You go girl"

"Ron, Ron you have got to see this" Harry said nudging Ron in the ribs who was by the way, too busy stuffing his face with the plate of food.

"Wah, wah, eh it?" Ron muffled. He then turned around and let his mouth drop showing the mashed up food inside. He pointed a shaky finger at his sister and Draco, he turned around and spat out the food onto his plate then turned back around to face them.

"GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY!!" he shouted. The Great Hall fell silent again watching Ron rapidly make his way through the crowd towards Ginny and Draco.

"Ron don't!" Hermione yelled trying to hold him back but he was just too strong. Luna sadly put her head down shaking it then looked up at Harry.

"You just had to be the one to show him that right?" She asked. Harry fidgeted then scratched the back of his head.

"What did I do?" He said giving her a childish 'uh oh' smile. Luna sighed.

"You moron, c'mon" She said pulling him as they mad their way to Ginny and Draco too.

"Oh Merlin" Ginny whispered as she saw Ron coming at them she tightly squeezed Draco's arm.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister Malfoy!" Ron said his face already turning red. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What the hell does it look like Weasley I'm your sister's date" He said

"Ron, please don't, your making a scene" Hermione pleaded.

"I don't give a shit, let them hear me, as long as this buffoon is no where near my sister!"

"Watch your mouth there Weasley" Draco said as he stepped in his face Ron stepped to him even closer.

"I'm not watching anything fuck face, now you listen to me you stay away from my sister or so help me you'll never see the break of day again"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Oh it's not a threat Malfoy-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ginny shouted she stepped in between Draco and Ron her eyes glaring at her brother.

"That...is...enough" She gritted through her teeth.

"But Gin-"

"Ron, all my life I've wanted happiness, this happiness, can't you at least give that to me, Draco gives me that happiness Ron." She said. Ron looked at her silently.

"Please, just once let me share that happiness with him"

"Ginny……but…..he's a DeathEater are you out of your mind?!" He said.

"He was born to kill people, he was born to be a ruthless arrogant son of a bitch and you like him, all these years he's been nothing but an ass to our whole entire family, him and his father, he made Harry, Hermione and Luna's life a living hell growing up and you like him, your going to stand here in front of me right now and tell me that you want to be with…..this…this ferret?" Ron said in disgust looking up and down at Draco, but Draco just ignored him and rolled his eyes. Ginny grabbed both of Ron's hands gently and smiled at him looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes" She said. Everyone in the great hall gasped at her answer including Ron.

"B-but Ginny you-"

"I know how you feel Ron, really I do, I know you're not ready to let me go, but your gonna have to sometime, I know you're just trying to protect me and I know you mean well, but Draco would never do that to me…I….I love him and….he loves me" She whispered. Draco smiled widely like a fool. Ron looked at her intensely trying to read her pleading yet joyous face. He sighed and brushed his hand across her cheek.

"Your…..your my baby girl, my little sister, you're not even getting married but somehow it hurts like hell to let you go" He chuckled. Ginny smiled.

"Well, I'm not so little anymore am I, but no matter what happens Ron…I'll always be you sister" She said. Ron smiled back at her. Then he faced Draco.

"Came to punch me in the face Weasley?" Draco asked calmly but his body tensed. Ron sighed.

"Sadly…no, but you listen to me Malfoy and you listen good, if you dare hurt her in anyway possible, I swear to god almighty that I **will** kill you…and trust me it is **not **a threat, and I don't even care if they send me to Azkaban for it, as long as I'm happy enough to know that Draco Malfoy dies in my hands…bloody and all… that'll be fine with me" Ron said his eyes boring in to his. For a minute Draco's whole body went cold, and his father's curse popped into his mind but he shook it off.

"Don't you worry about that Weasley, I may despise you but I love your sister more than you'll ever know, so don't waste you time planning your kill, she'll be safe under my wing." Draco said looking back at Ron with the same expression.

"That's all I need to know" He said as he stepped away from the two and headed back to table of food.

"Wait, so that's it, you're not gonna punch him or anything…not even a little bit?" Harry asked confusion splattered across his face.

"Nope" Ron said calmly

"But... why?" Harry asked.

"Because mate it's what my sister wants, whatever she wants she'll get from now on, as long as it makes her truly happy" Ron said. Hermione smiled at him as she followed him back as well.

"Wow, looks like Won-Won's finally letting her go, good job mate" Harry said

"Well, I think he's done a brave thing I'm really proud of you Ron" Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek. Ron blushed, his face turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Yeah, me too……..but are you sure you don't want to punch him though because we can still turn back around and….OW!" Harry yelled as Luna pinched him hard on his arm.

"Would you shut the hell up…god" Luna said frustrated. Harry rubbed his arm gently.

"Merlin Luna I was kidding!" He said

"Well, keep kidding like that and there will be more than just pinching you in the arm." Luna said as she walked away.

"Ok, am I the only on who feels that this relationship is abusive?" He said following behind her. Ginny smiled at all three of them and faced Draco.

"So…I did good right?" She said. Draco smiled at her as he placed his hand behind her back and leaned her quickly against his chest and then kissed her. When he pulled apart he smiled at her again.

"You did beautifully… I don't think you actually needed my help like I thought you would" He said as he chuckled. Ginny chuckled as well. Suddenly Ginny's favorite muggle song played, echoing across the room.

"Oh this is my favorite song." She said smiling to herself as she closed her eyes to listen. Draco raised an eyebrow at this but then gave a little smirk and reached out his hand towards her.

"Well then, would you like to dance?" Ginny popped her eyes open and saw Draco's calm yet loving expression, she smirked backed at him and took his hand, then they slowly mad their way to the dance floor. Draco snaked his hand around her waist and gently held her left hand, then her gently brought Ginny closer to him. Ginny tensed up a bit but then relaxed as she breathed in his peppermint and cinnamon smell. She sighed and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat while the music played

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Ginny sighed again as she gently rubbed her face into his chest. She felt like she was dreaming, lost in another world but somehow, Draco was always there standing right next to her. She never wanted to give him up…ever.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Draco held Ginny a little tighter against him, afraid that if he let go she'd vanish in thin air. He made a promise the day he left Snape's office, whatever might happen to Ginny he'll be there to protect her from it, he won't let her down just because of some stupid curse. That was why he showed up tonight for the winter ball.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

"_But still" _Draco thought. _"I wonder when it will be until the day I'll have sex with Gin"_ He thought. He sighed; guilt suppressing his entire body. He held Ginny a little closer.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you__  
_

"I can't believe this is happening" Ginny whispered. Draco looked at her she looked so happy so relieved.

"Ginny?" Draco said. Ginny looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"I…I want you to know that I…. whatever happens to you if you feel….if you feel like you're lost somehow, just stay where you are and I'll come find you. You'll never be alone anymore. I want you to be happy for the rest of your life and if it means to do the impossible then so be it. Whatever happens Gin, I'll be there to always protect you I won't let anybody hurt you I'll always take care of you….I promise." Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing she looked up at him and smiled.

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

__

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Yeah

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Starting out on a journey

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning…. with you_

_Mmmmmm…_

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled at him Draco smiled back and kissed her on her forehead. Ginny then grabbed his hand and led him out of the great hall. On the other side of the room Blaise stared at them sharply then looked away as he sipped his drink. When they were outside the great hall a confused look on his face appeared.

"Why are we out here, are you ready to go, are you suddenly sick?" He said as a concern expression started show. But Ginny just smiled.

"Draco I…..I'm ready" Ginny said. Draco looked at her confused again.

"Ready for what, are you feeling ok?" Ginny giggled.

"I want you to-to make love to me…Draco" She said looking at the ground. Draco's heart dropped, his stomach started to burn and he could suddenly feel his cures rising inside him setting his whole body in fire. Draco grabbed his chest slowly breathing as he closed his eyes.

"Draco…are you okay?" Draco opened his eyes to see Ginny's worried expression.

"I'm fine, really" He said smiling at her. "Are-are you sure you want this Ginny?"

"Yes I do…don't you?" She asked. Draco looked at her with pleading eyes, he really wanted to say no but he couldn't his mouth wouldn't move. But instead of saying no what came out was…

"Y-y-yes…yes" Draco said in defeat, some how he hoped Ginny could tell that he was lying but she didn't. Instead she smiled at him.

"Draco, I realized that the only one that I want to be with is you and only you, you make me feel safe and confident and sure of myself, I love you so much." Draco smiled at her but his heart was pounding like crazy.

"C'mon lets got to my room" He said as he led her to the Slytherin house. The both entered the common room then Draco led Ginny upstairs to his room. Draco slowly closed the door and walked her to his queen size bed.

"_This is it, this is where I officially ruin Ginny forever, what am I going to do? You know what it doesn't matter because I vowed that I would protect Ginny after this and that's what I'm going to do. No matter what Ginny after you have this baby I'm going to protect you I promise I'll make it up to you for ruining your goals and you're dreams…your life But tonight I have to do my dirty and unforgivable task"_

Draco suddenly grabbed Ginny and kissed her passionately he then slowly unzipped her emerald green dress as it slumped to the floor. Ginny moaned in his mouth running her hands in his soft blonde hair. Draco quickly took off his robe and unbuttoned his shirt. He lifted Ginny up bridal style and set her down on his bed. Ginny giggled and smiled up at him. He then slowly started to kisses her neck and he reached to her stomach giving her butterfly kisses. Draco wanted to make tonight pleasurable and romantic the best way he can for Ginny, even though she doesn't know what's to come. Draco licked Ginny's stomach all the way to her neck again a he gave her a little bite. Ginny hissed then grabbed Draco and kissed him fiercely. She then pulled apart from him and stared at his loving grey eyes as she smiled at him warmly.

"I love you Draco Malfoy" She whispered. Draco said nothing to her but just stared, he and kissed her passionately again as he unbuttoned her bra then turned out the lights he kissed her again as a single tear suddenly started to flow down his cheek.

"_I'm so sorry…Ginny"_

* * *

Oky ppl that was chapter 21 hoped you liked it chapter 22 is almost here and it's going to be crazy!! So please review if ya love me iight!! LOVE YA SOOOOO MUCH -DM17

PS- IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED MY B/DAY HAD JUST PASSED I'M 17 NOW YOU GUYS!! YAY ME!! LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL OK IM DONE LMFBAO!


	23. Chapter 22 And So It Begins

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update i had regents and i really had to put of a couple of months for me to study and do my best! but now its summer and I have free time to update! (Thank God) so last time you read chapter 21 and I hoped u liked it because here comes chapter 22! Enjoy!! -DM17

* * *

Ginny stared at the pregnancy test that laid there before her. She kept staring at it blinking a few times hoping that what she was seeing was just a lie, but it wasn't. Her hands started to shake and she slowly sat down on her bed to keep her steady. It's been five weeks now and Ginny had been feeling very different, she noticed her breasts becoming a bit larger, feeling a bit nauseous most the time and she's been having mood swings like crazy. She had actually screamed at Ron a few hours ago for dropping his pen on her shoe thinking it will leave a pen mark on her shoe.

"Ugh, this can not be happening right now it just can't." She whispered to herself. She stared at the pregnancy test again, the pink little wand glowing on the small stick. Ginny frowned at it and threw it across the room.

"Lies, it has to be a lie, ha ha ridiculous. I mean why would I be pregnant thats impossible I'm only fifteen" Ginny said as she got up, she shook her head of her thoughts. She wasn't going to believe the pregnancy test and besides she heard that usually they don't come hundred percent positive most of the times, so why should she believe it now.

"Impossible" She whispered to herself again as she left her dorm and headed towards the transfiguration class.

Draco stared out at the window. He sighed, he hasn't heard from Ginny in five weeks nor has he seen her. Draco walked towards the mirror and looked at himself. He looked terrible, his skin looked more paler than usual and his face looked a little thin. Draco sighed and went back towards the window.

"She must be pregnant then, but I haven't heard from her and even if she was someone would have known and would have at least cause a scene. I haven't seen Weasley going bonkers lately so guess he doesn't know...not surprised really, he never knows shit." Draco said to himself. He said and rested his head against the glass window.

"What am I going to do Ginny." He whispered

* * *

Ginny rested her head in her hands faintly listening to Professor Mcgonagall as she sat next to Luna who had been staring at her since the beginning of class.

"Ginny...Ginny are you alright?" Luna asked. Ginny then snapped her head up and looked at Luna who had a concern expression on her face. Ginny smiled.

"I'm fine really, I...I'm just a bit tired."

"You've been tired these past few weeks and you're not looking so good at all, are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Really Luna..I..I'm fine... I'm fine ...I..." Suddenly Ginny threw up all over Luna. Luna gave Ginny a disgusted look. Professor Mcgonagall suddenly looked over and saw them.

"Oh my" She gasped.

"Ugh Ginny what the hell?!" Luna said as she tried to sit Ginny up.

"Miss Lovegood, please take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing at once she looks pale." Professor Mcgonagall said. Luna nodded and slowly tried to get Ginny to stand on her feet then walked her out of the classroom where every student then started to whisper.

Luna burst open the doors and walked inside the Hospital Wing while trying to hold Ginny up.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey a little help here please!" Luna shouted. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office and as soon as she saw Ginny she rushed towards them.

"What in the heavens is wrong with her?"

"She's uh... a little sick" Luna said staring at Ginny who only glared at her. Madam Pomfrey shook her head at them then walked over to the cabinet.

"Well, go on and let her sit down while I make her a resting potion" Madam Pomfrey said. Suddenly Ginny threw up on the floor again.

"...and I'll also get her a bucket" Madam Pomfrey said. Luna sat Ginny on the bed then pulled up a chair beside her. Madam Pomfrey then came towards them with a green looking potion and a metal bucket. She set the potion beside Ginny on a wooden table and put the bucket on the floor in front of her.

"There, now drink that up dear, it should calm you down and help you rest better and if you need to throw up again just use that bucket, if it gets full call me and I'll empty it for you." She said. Ginny nodded at her then Madam Pomfrey walked into her office and quietly closed the door.

"Well, you had an awesome day" Luna said sarcastically. Ginny frowned at her.

"Luna don't start okay I'm really not in the mood." Ginny said as she drank the green potion giving it a disgusting look and placed it back on the table, then she rested her head on one of the pillows.

"I'm just saying, you really caused a scene in Professor Mcgonagall's class. She was more disgusted than I was."

"I'm really sorry Luna for vomitinng all over you, I really didn't mean to I..." Suddenly Ginny quickly picked up the metal bucket and threw up inside it. Luna cringed as she heard the gurgling sounds Ginny was making.

"Ugh, disgusting" Ginny said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. Luna chuckled.

"God you look a mess" Ginny sighed.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me today first I've been hallucinating now throwing up what next?"

"Maybe you're pregnant" Luna said as she interestingly looked at her fingernails. Ginny chuckled at this.

"Ridiculous you have to have sex in order for you to become...preg...nant" Ginny said slowly as shock appeared on her face. Luna stared at her then smirked.

"So... I assume your pregnant then?" She said.

"Oh my god" Ginny said ignoring Luna. "But that is impossible I...I mean didn't Draco use...well"

"So you had sex with Draco, wow you really are a sloar bag aren't you?" Luna said. Ginny glared at her then ignored her.

"I just don't believe this, the pregnancy test was..was right?" Ginny said out loud.

"So you knew you were pregnant?" Luna asked.

"Well... I mean... yes but not really I mean, usually the pregnancy tests aren't hundred percent right...right?" Ginny said

"Yea thats true... for the people who don't want to believe that they're pregnant." Luna said. Ginny sighed.

"What am I going to do Luna, I can't get pregnant I'm only fifteen" Ginny said as she rested her head in her hands. Luna sighed and gently touched her arm.

"Look, this is shocking for both of us believe me, but that is life and your just gonna have to flow with it." Ginny looked up at Luna, tears flowing down her face.

"Come here" Luna said as she embraced Ginny into a tight hug.

"Luna I'm so scared, what am I going to do, what am I going to tell Draco?" Ginny mumbled in Luna's chest but all Luna could do was silently shush her she didn't know what to tell her and secretly she was scared just as much as she was.

* * *

Ginny stood in front of the Slytherin portrait wringing her clammy hands together. After she came out of the Hospital Wing she decided to tell Draco and wrote him a letter saying she would meet him in his dorm, and now here she stood. The only thing now is to knock. Ginny took a deep breath then slowly knocked on the portrait door. Suddenly a black snake slithered up and appeared before her.

"Passsssssword?" The snake hissed.

"Uh...Crimson blood?" Ginny said. The snake then slithered away and the portrait opened.

_"Good thing Draco told me the password"_ Ginny thought. She slowly walked in to the cold room and looked around. There were no students in the Slytherin common room so Ginny just decided to walk into Draco's room. She slowly opened the door and saw him standing in front of the window. Ginny just stood there not saying a word, the room was silent, only the crackling of the fire could be heard. Ginny knew he knew she was in the room so all she could do was just stand there without saying a word until he had spoken first. Draco turned around and smiled at her.

"You're here" He said, his voice was raspy and he looked a little pale. Ginny walked up to him and gently touched his cheek. Draco closed his eyes feeling the warmth from her hand.

"You look sick..are you feeling okay?" She asked. Draco opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"I'm fine, just a little cold. And you shouldn't be worrying about me, It's me who should be worrying about you. I haven't seen you in weeks, it looks like you've been avoiding me-"

"I haven't been avoiding you...I... just needed some space..I guess" Ginny said.

"Space from who...me?" Draco said

"No...I don't know, I'm really scared right now Draco... and I don't know how to put this into simpler words but..." Draco grabbed Ginny's hands and pressed them lightly to his chest. He smiled at her calmly for he knew what she was going to say and even though he knew, he still wanted Ginny to tell him just to put some closure on the both of them.

"Whatever it is Ginny, you can tell me...okay?" He said. Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes. She took a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"I...I'm pregnant Draco..I'm going to have a baby" Ginny stared at him she could feel her heart pounding, her stomach felt like it was on fire, for a minute she thought Draco would get angry but to her surprise he just pulled her into him. Ginny then burst into sobs, her hands wrapped around him tightly digging her nails into his back. Draco just shushed her.

"It's okay, you'll be alright we'll figure this out together, I promise... I love you Gin" He whispered as he caressed her hair. Ginny just continued to sob into his chest she tightly held on to him, so frightened thinking that if she let him go he would vanish.

_"And so it begins" _Draco thought.

* * *

Okay ppl that was chapter 22 hope u like it chapter 23 will be up next and just a heads up I'm almost done with Serpents Bride (Thank God!) but yea hoped u really liked this chapter and don't hesitate to tell what you think of it alright! LOVE YAZZZZ!! MUAHZZZ!!- DM17


	24. Chapter 23 Apologies & The Big News

Hey ppl its me!! so I hopped you like the last chapter because chapter 23 is up next. so I hope u like this one ok love yazz-DM17

* * *

Ginny stared silently out into the lake. She watched the sparkling water glow with silence then she sighed. She should be happy that Draco was going to help her with her pregnancy, I mean, he practically pleaded with her not to give up the baby and told her to keep it, but for some reason she just wasn't happy. It seems like everything in life turned against her on purpose just to watch her suffer.

"I like coming out here, it's a good place to think." Ginny turned around and saw Blaise standing in front of her. He smiled sweetly at her. Ginny stayed silent then she turned and faced the water again. Blaise walked up next to her and stared out into the water as well.

"You seem upset" He said.

"Upset, scared is more like it. Scared, worried...everything just seems so different to me now." She said.

"Is it because your pregnant why you're so scared and worried?" Ginny turned her head sharply at him. Her eyes were widened with shock.

"How...how did you know that I was pregnant. Did Draco tell you?"

"No, I can just tell, and besides it's kinda obvious if you're someone like me. The raging tempers, your little vomiting sessions in classes not to mention seeing your little baby bump." He said. Ginny quickly looked down noticing her self that her stomach was getting a little bit big.

"You want to know what so interesting and different about magical births. What is interesting about them is that they're just like muggle births. And even when you haven't had the child yet, its like you can feel how powerful they are, knowing that a child is growing inside of you, a child that is just like its parent is the most interesting thing I have ever learned." He said. Ginny stayed silent still staring at the lake.

"The differences about magical births is that the woman is expected to give birth in the next two months" He said. Ginny looked at him.

"Is that the reason why you came down here, to give me a pregnancy lesson?" Ginny said in an angry tone. Blaise then looked at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you in anyway Ginny, I just thought I'd tell you the beauty of it...that's all" He said. Ginny sighed.

"No, I should be the one to apologize, I shouldn't have given you an attitude, I'm just frustrated about this whole thing. And you would think it's because I'm pregnant why I am frustrated but it's not. In a way I'm kind of happy that I'm having a baby, but then again I'm not" She said as she sat on the grass still staring at the lake.

"Then what's the problem?" Blaise asked.

"It's giving my baby a good life Blaise, my baby shouldn't have to be born in a place that just isn't right for it to live in. I'm mean would I even make a good mother to it?" She said. Blaise stayed silent but Ginny continued on.

"What type of mother would I be, giving my baby a life that was all about killing. I mean, finding out that your boyfriend was born into a curse that was only holding back his true power of becoming a blood sucking monster, and knowing that your whole life was existing only to become this blood sucking monster's protector is something I can't bring my baby into, it deserves to be happy and if this is the life my baby will be born into then, I might as well not keep it, my baby shouldn't deserve this type of happiness." Ginny said as tears started to form into her eyes. Blaise sighed and sat next to her.

"None of us find as much happiness in this life as we should. We must not expect happiness Ginny. It is not something we deserve. When life goes well, it is a sudden gift; but it cannot last forever." He said. Tears ran down Ginny's face as little sobs escaped her mouth.

"All you can do now is try, try and give your baby a good life Ginny, even if this life is not worth giving to, try and make it as happy as you can, thats what a real mother is all about after all; giving her children as much as she can give." Suddenly Ginny threw herself into Blaise's chest and hugged him tightly.

"You're the best Blaise, thank you" She said. Blaise blushed red and grunted a little then he slowly wrapped his arms around her small body. He relaxed as he breathed in her strawberry shampoo scent from her hair. His whole body weakened as he breathed her in for a second time.

_"Why do I feel so different when I'm around her?"_ He thought. Then suddenly Ginny lifted her self off of him and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She smiled at him then got up from the grass.

"Thank you once again Blaise" She said as she suddenly bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Blaise's eyes widened at this.

"Now I know why Draco trusts in you, without you Draco might lose himself...…I might lose myself." Ginny said as she gave a little chuckle. Blaise gave a little smirk and turned his head away.

"Well, um, thank you for the compliment...I uh, I'm just here to help" He said his face still red. Ginny smiled at him then left towards the castle. Blaise let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Ginny walked through the hallways of the castle until suddenly someone pulled her over into a dark corner.

"Hey, ouch, you're hurting me!" She shouted. But then she looked up to see Draco shushing her.

"Oh, it's just you Draco, what's the matter?" She asked.

"Where were you, I was looking all over for you" He said.

"I was outside by the Lake I...I needed to think" She said. Draco sighed.

"Fine, well I was thinking too and I think we should tell your family that you're pregnant over winter break" He said. Ginny looked away for a moment then sighed.

"I don't know Draco, am I really ready to tell them so soon?"

"Well, we can't wait forever you know magical pregnancies are quicker than muggle pregnancies. Besides the sooner we tell them the sooner this will be off of our shoulders" He said. Ginny sighed. Then Draco grabbed her hands.

"We have to tell them Ginny, we have no other choice." He said. Ginny nodded.

* * *

Ginny awoken the next day to a fresh start. She walked over towards her mirror then suddenly, a little gasp escaped her lips, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw her stomach getting bigger then yesterday. She quickly rushed towards her cabinet to find a big grey sweater and then she put it on. Relief swept over her as she saw that the big sweater had cover her very large baby bump. She then took out her trunk from under her bed and began to pack her clothes. Suddenly a knock was heard from her door. Ginny walked over towards the door and opened it. Standing in front of her was Hermione. Hermione smiled at her.

"Are you busy?" She asked. Ginny smiled back and shook her head. Hermione walked in the room and sat on her bed next to her trunk.

"You're still packing I see, I've already finished packing mine" She said. Ginny said nothing but nodded her head as she continued to pack her trunk.

"Ginny... is there something you'd like to tell me?" Hermione asked. Ginny stopped packing and looked up at Hermione who had a concerned look on her face.

"No, I don't, why would you ask?"

"Ginny, you've been acting quite strange lately and I want to know what's up with you."

"Nothing's 'up' with me, I'm fine, really."

"Fine, well can you at least answer this question?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why are you wearing baggy clothes from your brothers, sure its cold but it's not that cold for anyone to be wearing heavy clothing and even if it was; you're not the type of person to be wearing baggy clothes, you gave up all your second hand clothing after your father was promoted to 'Investigator of Muggle and Wizard Artifacts' It just seems weird now that you're going back to that type of clothes."

"Well, maybe I miss it." Ginny said. Hermione looked at her then sighed.

"Okay, well I'll see you on the train." Hermione said. Ginny nodded then Hermione left. Ginny let out a breath; relived that she didn't tell Hermione the secret. But she knew that Hermione knows something.

Draco waited outside of the train station. He watched every student walk on to the empty train all chatting excitedly about their winter break. Draco looked at his watch then sighed.

"Where is she?" He mumbled

"What are you doing outside Malfoy, shouldn't you be on the train already?" Ron said. Draco looked at him and gave a little smirk.

"Uh, yea I'm just waiting for your sister." He said.

"You mean she didn't leave the castle yet, what's taking her so long?"

"I don't know but what can you say, their girls and they love to be fashionably late" Draco said smiling. Ron smiled back at him and patted him on the back.

"You're a good guy mate, just try and stay that way with my sister"

"Don't worry, I promise" Draco said. Ron smiled then left as he saw Hermione walking on to the train then he went in after her. Suddenly Draco saw Harry walking with Luna as they made their way towards the smoking train.

"Hey Potter" Draco yelled. Harry turned around and faced Draco. Harry looked at him a little tensed as if waiting for Draco to say something rude to him but Draco just watched him silently. Then Harry sighed and walked up to Draco.

"What is it Malfoy, are you gonna say something ridiculous to me before I leave just for old times sake?" Draco laughed at this.

"No, I um, look Potter I just want to say...thank you" Draco said. Harry looked surprised for a moment but realized that Draco was actually serious.

"Thank you for what?" Harry said.

"Once upon a time a stubborn boy fell of his broom and into the lake, but then someone saved him. And knowing that this heroic person hated him, he decided to put away his differences and save his ass, but as always the boy was stubborn and walked away without even saying thank you" Draco said as he gave a little smile.

"You remember that?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Any person out of hatred would have left me there to die, but you saved me anyway." Harry stood there in silence not knowing what to say, he was either amazed at Draco, or just highly concerned right now. I mean, anyone would if they found out that the oh so 'Slytherin God' had thanked Harry Potter.

"Ginny was right about you" Draco said. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and replied to him.

"Oh yea, and what's that?"

"That you became the bigger man than me and giving me a second chance to live, proved it" He said. Harry smiled at him then turned to leave but he stopped in his tracks and faced Draco again.

"I want to thank you too, without your help Ginny would have never fought off those Death Eaters, without your help I could have been dead myself, now I know from now on Draco, I can trust you, I know for a fact that you've become a bigger man than me" Harry said.

"I guess we're even then" Draco said returning the smile back.

"Take care of her Draco, besides her family and friends, **you're** the only person she can trust. Ginny had feelings for me once, but being the oblivious boy I once was; I've broken her heart many times over. Even if I was going out with her I still don't think I could've given her the things that you've already have given her; happiness and love. And for that I respect you for it. Harry said. Then he walked away and stepped on to the train. Draco frowned as soon as Harry had disappeared on to the train. He felt so ashamed of himself. If Potter only knew the real truth, he'd think differently of him.

"Hey, you're not planning on leaving me here?" Draco smiled knowing who the voice was. He turned around to face Ginny who only smiled back at him. She walked slowly towards him with the large trunk in her hands. Draco rushed to help her with it. Ginny kissed him lightly on the lips then

smiled at him.

"I may be pregnant Draco, but I'm not that pregnant where I'm helpless that I can't even carry my own luggage" She said sweetly. Draco scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help" He said. Ginny kissed him again.

"I know and you're very cute for trying." She said. Draco laughed then kissed her once again but more passionately. Ginny dropped her luggage and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco groaned deepening the kiss.

"Okay you two love birds, you seriously need to get on the train before I drag your asses in here." Luna said, her head popping out of the door way.

Draco gently held Ginny's hand and they both stepped on to the train. Then right on cue the train started to blow and began to move.

Draco silently looked out of the window, watching the trees pass in a quickening pace. Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione and Ginny were all excited about winter break and were all ready talking loudly about it.

"Well, I know one thing, I know Mum and Dad will go bonkers when they find out about you two Ginny." Ron said.

"What, even more bonkers than you?" Luna said calmly. Ron glared at her.

"Ha,ha,ha, very funny" Ron said mockingly.

"I am Ginny's brother after all and as her brother it's my right to go bonkers when she makes unforgivable choices." Ron said as he stuffed a chocolate frog into his mouth. Hermione gave him a disgusted look. Ginny raised and eye brow at him.

"What are you trying to say, that Draco was an unforgivable person to go out with?" She said.

"Well...yes, but now it's all good since I trust the bloke, isn't that right ferret...ferret?" Ron said trying to get Draco's attention but he was too lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, Draco" Ginny said as she gently touched his hand that was laid on the seat. Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Yea, what is it?" He said.

"Are you okay, you've been blanked out since we got on the train" She said.

"Yea Malfoy, you look like you've seen a ghost" Harry said. Just to make them stop asking him questions, Draco smirked and said.

"Awww, how cute, the Weasel and Potty are worried about me, no offense guys but I don't run down the gay area. I'm not surprised though, I bet you two are so worried for each other that you practically snog behind your girlfriends backs." Draco said as he then began to burst out laughing. Ron turned red and gave Draco a look so deadly that if looks could kill, Draco would have been dead already.

"Why did I even ask this prat?" Ron said. Harry sighed.

"Can't blame him though, he's the same old Draco even if he is Ginny's boyfriend.

Ginny looked back at Draco who was once again staring back at the window.

"That wasn't very nice Draco." Ginny said.

"What, didn't think it was funny?" Draco said. Ginny gave him the 'you can't be serious look'. Draco looked at her than gave a little awkward cough.

"Ahem, well I thought it was funny." He mumbled.

"Draco are you just nervous about telling my parents about us?" She asked.

"Of course not." He said.

"Is it about me being pregnant?" Ginny whispered. "Are you nervous about telling them of my pregnancy?" Draco hesitated for a minute.

"Uh... no, trust me Gin, I'm not nervous at all, okay?"

"But..."

"Ginny please, just enjoy the train ride." Draco said frustratedly. With that Ginny stayed silent and left him alone as he continued to stare out the window.

"Mum I'm home!!" Ron shouted as he stepped in side the house. Mrs. Weasley rushed from out of the kitchen to greet Ron as he made his way towards his mother to give her a hug.

"Oh, my boy" She cooed. Then in walked Harry, Luna and Hermione.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley shouted as she rushed over towards him and gave him a tight hug as well.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" Harry said gasping for air. Mrs. Weasley kissed Luna and Hermione on the cheek then realized Ginny wasn't here.

"Where is Ginny?" She said. Ginny stood outside the burrow with Draco. She looked up at him only to see him staring at it as well. She knew Draco was a little nervous even though he wouldn't say it.

"Well, are you ready?" She asked. Draco looked at her then smiled.

"Let's do this." He said. Ginny grabbed his hand and walked towards the house.

"Mum?" Ginny said as she poked her head inside. Mrs. Weasley got up from the couch and smiled widely at her.

"My baby girl, my Ginny, oh how I've missed you." Mrs. Weasley said as she was about to make her way towards Ginny, but then Ginny stepped fully inside the house pulling Draco in with her. Mrs. Weasley stopped dead in her tracks and stared blankly at the two of them. Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Harry all stayed silent as they watched the scene from the living room, not knowing what Mrs. Weasley was going to say.

"Um, mum, you've met Draco, right?" Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley still stood silent. She was speechless, all she could do was just stare at them, suddenly Mr. Weasley came downstairs with Fred and George behind him.

"Ahh, I see the kids are home, hi Ron, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Draco..." Now realizing who was in the house, Mr. Weasley almost tripped down the stairs.

"Ugh, that's really embarrassing" Ron mumbled as he shook his head.

"Ginny what's he doing here?" Mr. Weasley said making his way towards them.

"Dad, Mum, well me and Draco are...well...we're..."

"They're together" Luna blurted out. Everyone, except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley glared at her. Luna just shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" She said. "She had to say it sometime right?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny.

"Ginevra is this true?" Mr. Weasley said. Ginny sighed and nodded.

"Look, Mr. Weasley, I love your daughter and if loving her means getting screamed at by you then so be it, but please don't be mad at Ginny...I...I know my family and I haven't been very good people to your family, and I know it's because of my family why you were known as living at the bottom of the dumps, but if I can change all that, then damn it I would change it many times over. And for that, I'm very sorry Mr. Weasley... for everything. But please at least let me stay with your daughter, I love her and I know that she loves me too and if that isn't enough then... then I really don't know what else to tell you. Draco said. Mr. Weasley stared at the two of them for a moment then sighed as he let out his hand towards Draco. Draco smiled then grabbed Mr. Weasley's hand and shook it.

"Well then, I suppose you all are hungry?" Mrs Weasley said. Everyone nodded eagerly.

"And you, I bet you're hungry too Mr. Malfoy" Mrs. Weasley said sweetly. Draco smiled at her then nodded his head. Mrs. Weasley then stepped into the kitchen where everyone else followed behind her except for Ginny. Ginny kissed Draco on the lips.

"Well, that's step one, now the biggest step of all is to tell them the secret." Ginny said. Draco frowned at this. Noticing his expression Ginny grabbed his hands in hers.

"But we'll get through it Draco, together, you'll see." She said. Draco gave her a faint smile but she didn't notice, instead she smiled back at him and left into the kitchen.

"I have got to do something about this" Draco said.

* * *

Today was the day, Christmas, and Draco decided that today would be the day to tell Ginny's family the secret. So far everything went smoothly between Draco and Ginny's family for the past four weeks. Ginny's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley warmed up to him pretty well, Mr. Weasley talking about Muggles and their fascinating tools and Mrs. Weasley who thinks Draco is too skinny and tries to fatten him up with her homemade cooking. Fred and George warmed up to him as well, they practically treated him as another one of their brothers, making jokes with him, telling him secrets, (Even though in the end Mrs. Weasley finds out and their usually the ones to get in trouble.) and playing Quidditch with him too. Everything seemed right, but now it's time and he couldn't really wait much longer since Ginny was getting really big, I mean, big to the point where you can't even bend down. Draco sighed as he sipped his pumpkin juice at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen as well making a huge feast for the family, Mr. Weasley was in the living room sitting on the couch while reading the newspaper, Luna and Harry was somewhere in the house snogging their life away, Fred, George and Ron, were outside in the back yard playing Quidditch, Hermione was in Percy's old room reading some of his books and Ginny was in her room resting. Draco sighed again, going over in his head the things he wanted to say to the family when it had reach the time to tell them the secret.

"There, now all I have to do is gather the rest of the family up so we can open the presents...oh Draco, would you be a dear and bring everyone in the living room, it's time to open the presents." Mrs. Weasley said. Draco nodded and got up from the table.

"I guess it's time" Draco mumbled. He went outside and saw Ron, Fred and George flying high on their brooms.

"Um, hey you guys, it's time to open up the presents!" Draco shouted. Ron looked down from his broom and smiled.

"Hey Draco, why don't you grab a broom and get up here, it's no fair when there is two playing against one and I've got to admit Fred and George is kicking my ass up here, mind giving me some help?!" Ron shouted. Draco laughed.

"Uh, maybe later you guys, but seriously you need to come down it's time to open the presents and...and I have some very important news to tell everyone!"

"God, Malfoy sounds like Mum" Fred said to George

"Alright, alright, we're coming down!" Ron shouted. Draco nodded then went back inside the house and stood by the side of the staircase.

"Everyone Get down here, it's time to open the presents!" He shouted then he went upstairs and into Ginny's room. He smiled as he watched Ginny peacefully sleeping. He sat on the her bed next to her. He then gently placed his hand on her huge stomach, Ginny had awoken by this and opened her sleepy eyes to his smile. She smiled back.

"God I'm huge." She said.

"Your mother wants you down stairs, they're getting ready to open the presents." He said as he caressed her hair. Ginny nodded then got up from bed. She walked over to her closet and took out two pairs of oversized sweaters and a pair of jeans. Draco was already up, he leaned himself on Ginny's door as he silently watched her dress. When Ginny was done she faced herself in front of him.

"What do you think, can you see anything?" She said hopefully. Draco sighed.

"What's the point in hiding your stomach Gin, I'm telling everyone today." He said.

"I know, but still it will just feel awkward coming down stairs with my stomach bulging out, and seeing the look on my mum and dad's face and then saying; 'Oh, yea mum and dad, I'm pregnant, now lets go and open those presents!' " Ginny said sarcastically. Draco chuckled.

"We'll be fine, now c'mon and lets go down stairs, we don't want to keep everyone waiting. " He said. Draco held Ginny's arm as they slowly went downstairs, Ginny wobbled a little and Draco held on to her tighter so she wouldn't fall. Suddenly, Ginny pushed him away.

"Draco please, don't try and help me my parents will see something is wrong" Ginny said.

"Well fine, see if I care when you trip and fall flat on your face" He said. Ginny raised and eyebrow.

"You do care hun" She said

"And that's why I want to help you" Draco said defeatedly and went to help Ginny but she pushed him away again.

"No, not after you tell my parents about my pregnancy, other than that I'm just going to have to help myself" She said DRaco sighed.

"Fine" By the time they reached downstairs everyone wall seated in the living room.

"Finally!" Fred and George said

"Ginny, Draco, took you long enough!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Now, hurry up so we can start opening the presents." She said. They nodded at her and then seated themselves next to each other on the couch. Everyone was happy as they all opened their presents, Happily chatting and laughing, except for Ginny of course, who was going out of her mind as she kept staring at Draco. Here she was; anxiously and nervously waiting for Draco to tell everyone the big news and there he was; just being all silent and laid back like he didn't have a care in the world. How is it that she's freaking out over the biggest moment in her life while he just stays calm and collected?

Draco gave Mrs. Weasley a fainted smile as she excitedly open her presents. "Oh god I feel like I am going to throw up" Draco thought. Draco really couldn't stand it anymore, he just had to tell them now other wise he'll throw chunks all over everyones wrapped presents. He looked over at Ginny who was staring at him mad, she looked like the type of person to be sent off to a physiatrics home. Draco smiled at her but Ginny didn't , she gave him a look of anticipation.Draco sighed he knew what he had to do, he'll be fine..right? Besides he has a lot up his sleeve for tonight.

"Uh, everyone..." Draco was then unexpectedly cut off by a present being shown in front of his face. Mrs. Weasley held a small present towards Draco in her hands.

"Happy Christmas Draco" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said. Draco stared at the present for a moment unable to say a word to them.

"Um, this is...for me?" He asked.

"Well of course it it, you didn't think we'd forget about you right?" Mr. Weasley said. Draco looked at them surprised.

"I...I don't know what to say"

"Well, go ahead and open it" Harry said smiling. Draco then opened the red shiny wrapper and looked at the black velvet box, he gently brushed his fingers over the smooth box then slowly opened the lid, inside was a silver circle chain. Inscribed on the chain was 'The Snake'. Draco smiled at it then looked up at everyone.

"Thank you" He said.

"Oh no dear don't thank us, I mean we all pitched in, but it was Ginny who thought about giving you one" Mrs. Weasley said. Draco looked at Ginny who smiled at him in return.

"Thank you Ginny" He said.

"You gave me a treasure that i'll always keep with me forever, I just thought I'd give you the same thing" She said. Draco kissed her on the cheek lightly.

"Thank you to everyone for even having me here, I remember I used to have a christmas once when father wasn't on the run, and when mother was her old happy and usual self. It wasn't this type of warm feeling or happiness we had but it was still home, and they were still the people I'd like to call family any day, but all that's changed. Father disowned me and my mother has completely fallen into depression and guilt, I never really celebrated Christmas since then. I don't know wether I should blame this on my self, or at the one person who took my family away from me just to join him in destroying the world and turn it into his own little play ground. Draco said. The room was silent. No one knew what to say to him, not even Ginny.

"But You all gave me back the one thing that made me feel at least close to home... Christmas.. so once again thank you." He said. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley grabbed him and gave him a tight hug.

"You'll always feel welcomed here Draco, no matter how far and down you may seem, you just come here to clear things over... this is your home now." Mrs. Weasley said. Draco sighed.

"Um, now that you mention it, there are some thing I...Ginny and I would like to clear some things over with you all" He said. Ginny widened her eyes at this.

"Draco...now?" She said.

"Yes Ginny, now"He said.

"Now what?" Ron asked as he stuffed his mouth with chocolate cake "What's now?" Draco took a deep breath. Ginny walked up next to him and grabbed his hand in hers tightly.

Everyone, Ginny...Ginny and I are going to have a...a uh...baby" He said. Ron dropped the fork from his hand as it landed on the plate with a loud clank, Hermione's eyes were widened, Harry's jaw dropped, Fred and George kept looking at Ginny and Draco then at each other, Luna stared at them blankly, blinking at them a few times then she yawned and took out a copy of the quibbler and read it upside down. Mr and Mrs. Weasley stared at the children in disbelief.

"Gi...Ginny's pre...pre...preg..."

"Nant...I'm pregnant mother" Ginny said slowly to her mother. Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband then back at Ginny.

"But that's impossible Ginny... you're only fifteen and still at school and with a full and good life ahead of you, how...how can you throw that all away?" Mrs. Weasley said as anger started to rise in her voice.

"Mum...Mum I'm sorry I..." Ginny was then cut off by Ron.

"You...you got my sister knocked up?!" Ron gripped the fork in his hand tightly and was about to get up but amazingly, Hermione forcefully pulled him back down in his seat.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head in shame. "Ginny, Ginny how could you, you're such a good girl...how...how can you put me and your mother through this?"

"Please, Please don't be mad at Ginny if you want to be mad at someone , let it be me, I wasn't being careful at all and had forgotten to use protection, it was just me being stupid and foolish and being caught up in the moment and because of that, it's the price we have to pay, a price I am willing to take, she could have gotten rid of it but...but I begged for her not to give it up, I don't want her to suffer but, it's our baby, a part of it is a part of us too, so please it really wasn't her fault, it was mine. But I am willing to take full responsibility for this and willing to do whatever it takes to help Ginny." Ginny smiled at this, tears welling up in her eyes. Everyone stared at Malfoy amazed.

"You want to help her with the baby?" Harry said.

"Whatever it takes, I am the father after all." He said.

"I do not believe this" Ron said.

"Believe it mister." Luna said calmly as she read the quibbler.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Harry said. Luna looked up from the magazine.

"Oh, that's because I already knew about it" She said as she continued to read the magazine. Everyone in the room stared at Ginny and Draco.

"She knew?" Ron said. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, yea...guessed it actually. She said. Ginny looked over at her parents.

"Mum, Dad...I...I'm so sorry I should have told you, I should have...I..."

"No, Ginny, It's fine, your dad and I are not angry with you" Mrs. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley gave his wife a confused look.

"We're not?" He said. Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

"No dear we're not, they've made they're decision and we have no choice but to be proud of them taking up a huge responsibility. We will do whatever it takes to help you Ginny, we still love you no matter what." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh mum" Ginny said as she threw herself towards her mother giving her a tight hug. Afterwards Mr. Weasley approached her. Ginny stared at him silently waiting for him to say something but Mr. Weasley just smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"I guess this means I am going to be a grandpapa a little early huh?" He said as he gave a little chuckle. Ginny laughed then hugged him as well.

"Yeah dad" She said. Everyone started to hug Ginny after that congratulating her. When it was Ron's turn to say something he just looked at Ginny then at Draco. He faced Draco then said.

"Remember, you made a promise not just to me but to everyone in this room that you'll treat Ginny right, and protect her, don't you dare brake that promise and hurt her in the end. Otherwise I will never forgive you...ever...you can count on that" He said Malfoy nodded his head. Ron then faced Ginny and gave her a hug.

"Who would have thought my baby sister is having a baby." He said as he chuckled. Mrs. Weasley sighed then plopped her herself on the couch in exhaustion.

"I don't know how many surprises this family can take in one day" She said. Malfoy then gave an awkward cough and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, actually that was just the first half of the big news...there's more" He said. Everyone looked at him.

"There's...more?" Hermione said. Draco faced Ginny and grabbed her left hand in his.

"Ginny... You're the first girl ever to like a cold hearted person like me, someone who likes me not just because of my background but for me. I never really thought that would ever happen to a guy like me one day but it did. There's a lot of stuff I've regretted in my life but this... this one thing I'll never regret... getting in that car with you, Ginny, was the best thing that ever happened to me...it brought me to you. And that's something I will never regret. I'm thankful." He said. Ginny smiled at him then suddenly she stopped smiling as Draco bent down on one knee still staring at Ginny.

"Oh" Mrs. Weasley said.

"My" Hermione said.

"God" Ginny whispered, staring at Draco in shock. "Draco...wha...what are you doing..."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley...will you marry me?" He said the whole room fell dead silent.

"Well now, this...this I didn't know about." Luna said, breaking the silence.

* * *

okay ppl whew!! that was chapter 23 yay! im tired im gonna sleep now and dream up another idea for chapter 24. Anyway, hope u liked this one review and tell me what ya think ok LOVE YAZZ- DM17


	25. Chapter 24 Decisions & The Wedding

**Hey ppl sorry it took me so long but I've been busy a lot lately lol lol hope you liked the last chapter because here comes chapter 24 ok enjoy love yazz!!!! -DM17**

* * *

Ginny stared at Draco with disbelief, she couldn't believe was she was hearing. But seeing the look on Draco's face she knew that he was actually serious. Ginny swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, Draco...I....I don't know what to say-"

"Say yes" Draco said.

"Say....yes?" She repeated.

"Ginny, do you love me?" He asked

"Of course I do....but Draco don't you think-"

"Don't you think this is going a little to fast?" Mr. Weasley said cutting Ginny off.

"Look, I understand the love you bare for our daughter, but this....this is just all to much, your still kids after all, you know nothing of the responsibilities of a marriage." Mr. Weasley said. Draco stood up from off his knee and smiled at Mr. Weasley.

"Your right Mr. Weasley, after all I was born into an unloved marriage, and I may not know what a real marriage looks like, but I think I have a clue after looking at you and Mrs. Weasley the past few weeks." He said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both stared at each other then looked back at Draco.

"You two share a bond, a bond no one can ever brake and it's strange, but interesting to watch. Sure you can get into arguments, but in the end you kiss and make up afterwards, and in away it's very strange to me... when my mother used to get father angry he would always hold a grudge. Sometimes he would beat her. But not once have I ever seen him kiss her or make up for his behavior. Afterwards...I knew then that this wasn't a normal relationship so I got use to it because I knew it can never change unless somebody tried to change it....and I always hoped it would be mother to do it, but who was I kidding, mother was shit scared of him as much as I was when I was younger." He said. Everyone stayed silent they really didn't know what to say to him. Draco sighed.

"Look, I don't want to make you all feel sorry for me, that's not why I'm telling you this, I'm telling you this because I can learn from my parents mistakes. I can give Ginny anything she needs, and I can show her the love you two show for each other Mr. Weasley" Draco said

"But-"

"Mr. Weasley please, let me do this, I can do this, let me show you.... let me prove to you that I can give Ginny a good life, I can be a good father and a good husband as well.....I can... I really can...just...please" Draco pleaded. Mr. Weasley can see the determination in his eyes. He sighed.

"I don't know if this is the right thing for you to do but..." Mr. Weasley then looked at Mrs. Weasley for approval. She nodded at him and sighed. Mr. Weasley sighed too and looked back at Draco.

"You have our blessing. But it's not up to us, Ginny never made her decision yet" He said. Draco faced Ginny. She looked at him for a moment then sighed.

"If you mean it, if you really mean what you say-"

"Ginny you know I do, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you ever.... I promise you that, I promised your brother that" He said then chuckled at the end. Ginny smiled at him. She then gently placed her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Draco Tristan Malfoy....yes...I'll marry you" She said. Draco beamed at her then lifted her up in his arms. Although Ginny looked heavy, she really didn't feel that way to Draco at all when he picked her up, she felt light as a feather floating on air. They both laughed and everyone got up to congratulate them once again... even Ron. When the Christmas surprise was finally over, everyone was too tired to sort out wedding arrangements that night, so they all decided to go to bed except for Draco. Draco sat on the couch in the living room as he stared at the fire.

_"Everything went according to plan, they actually gave us their blessing" He thought. "Now the only thing to do is get Ginny as far away as possible from letting that prophecy from ever coming true. He might know where she is when she's in labour but he will never get to her. I refuse to let him take her and my baby away from me....I won't let that happen. I can't let that happen...."_

"Draco?" Draco snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head towards a familiar voice. Hermione came out from the kitchen with two hot cups of tea in her hands. She gave Draco one as she sat across from him. Both of them sat in silence as they stared into the crackling fire.

"Something isn't right" Hermione said now breaking the silence. Draco looked at her to find her staring at him.

"You know something, don't you?" She said. Draco said nothing but just continued to sip his tea.

"Draco something isn't right... and I know you know what it is, so just -"

"And what makes you think something is wrong Granger?" He said cutting her off. Hermione sighed.

"You don't have to go back to your old Malfoy ways just so you won't tell me anything. Draco....I know something is wrong, at first I just thought it was a regular accident but-"

"Are you talking about Ginny's pregnancy?" He said.

"I'm talking about everything Draco, the pregnancy, the marriage, I mean, I could handle you two being together that's fine since Ginny is your protector and all-"

"What makes you think that just because of some prophecy it's the reason why Ginny is my girlfriend?" Draco snapped at her. Hermione was about to continue but Draco had cut her off before she could.

"I loved Ginny before I even knew about that stupid prophecy, before that stupid prophecy ruined everything I..." Draco caught himself and he can feel the curse inside him start to burn. Draco closed his eyes to ignore the pain and suddenly the burning pain vanished.

"You what?" Hermione said leaning a little out of her seat to look at him. Draco sighed.

"It's nothing"

"Yes it is Draco there is something, fine, you two being together was fate but....somehow I don't think the rest isn't" Hermione said. Draco laughed.

"And you think the prophecy has something to do with Ginny being pregnant and me proposing to her?" Draco said laughing again. "Very smart Granger really, this one is your best work yet" He said. Hermione glared at him.

"Draco I'm serious"

"And I'm serious too" He said. "Look, you said it yourself that the great,great,great,great grand child of Irma Black will be able to defeat Voldemort, and that person is me right?" Draco said. Hermione got up and then walked across towards the window. Hermione crossed her arms as she watched the snow fall outside, then she turned and face Draco.

"Draco, do you believe that your still the one to defeat Voldemort?" She asked. Draco hesitated at first he really wanted to say no, he wanted to tell her everything but he just couldn't.

"Yes, yes I do" Draco lied. "Why, you don't think so?"

"I just think I'm looking at the information wrong, I don't think you're the one that is suppose to kill him." She said.

"So, what are you really trying to say here, we all thought Harry was suppose to kill Voldemort, turned out we were wrong weren't we, and Harry doesn't even know does he?" He asked. Hermione looked away.

"No" She said. Draco laughed.

"C'mon Hermione, if you were really worried about this prophecy you would've told Harry and Ron and the rest of the family on the spot instead of you and Luna keeping all this stuff to yourself, this just shows how much you really don't care about this-"

"But I do care!" Hermione shouted defensively. "I just can't really do anything about it without anymore information..."

"That never stopped you before" He said. " I can count loads of times where information or not, the golden trio always takes on action wether if it's not fighting Voldemort, it's taking out a bad defense against the dark arts professor, or battling a three headed dog just to get to some stupid stone, or killing a humungous snake with just a puny little sword-"

"But all of that took evidence and information Draco, and I was never alone I had people to help me" She said as she rested her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. Then he got up and faced her.

"Look, I'm fine and so is Ginny, this whole prophecy thing was stupid okay, so just forget about it, stop worrying about things that do not concern you. And even if there was a problem, I'm pretty sure I can handle it on my own, Ginny and I don't need you , or Ron, or Harry for that matter to help us. I'm going to take care of Ginny from now on, so all of you don't need to worry about her, she's in safe hands" He said. Hermione said nothing but just stared at him.

"You sure about that?" She finally said. Draco then set the cup of tea on the wooden table near the fire, he then turned around and headed upstairs.

"There is something wrong....isn't there?" She asked. Draco stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Goodnight Granger." Draco said ignoring her question then continued to walk up the steps. Hermione sighed then looked at the crackling fire, watching the burning flames dance.

* * *

The next day everyone sat at the table eating breakfast. Ginny was so happy she can finally stop wearing those baggy secondhand clothes and into her regular but a little looser clothes and show her huge stomach to everyone. Now and then, Mrs. Weasley would give Ginny more food than normal and help her get around the when she wanted to go somewhere. Ginny thought it was annoying but since Draco said she needed the help she had no choice but to just let her mother do it. Everyone was so excited about the baby and the wedding that they couldn't stop talking about it at the table. Ginny looked up at Hermione who was silent and kept giving Draco glances across the table. Ginny raised an eyebrow at this, then nudged Draco in the ribs. Draco looked at her.

"What?" He said

"Did you say anything to Hermione?" She asked. Draco then looked at Hermione. Who stared at him for a moment then continued to eat her bacon.

"See, she keeps staring at you, so there can only be one reason for that...you must've said something mean to her."

"Oh c'mon Gin, do you really think Granger cares about what I say about her?" He asked.

"You may not think so, but girls do have feelings Draco, she may not had said anything to you about it but her expression shows it all" Ginny whispered to him so no one can hear her conversation.

"Trust me Gin, I don't think Hermione would be upset for something I said" He said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So Ginny, Draco, have you decided how you want your wedding to be?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ginny was about to reply but Draco got to him first.

"Actually Mr. Weasley, I've already taken care of it" He said.

"You have?" Ginny said as she looked at him. "When was this?"

"Well, I wrote a letter to the wedding planner who did my parents wedding" He said calmly as he ate his scrambled eggs. Ginny stared at him with disbelief.

"Without saying anything to me at all?" She said. Draco then looked around at everyone who just stared at him.

"Is...Is that a problem?" He asked.

'Yes, it's a problem Draco, how could you?" Ginny said.

"Look Gin, everything is under control I can take care of it myself.... you don't need all that stress to handle anyway. You being pregnant is enough for you to handle....."

"What, so just because I'm pregnant I can't do anything else?" Ginny said angrily, "Draco I appreciate the help really but this is just ridiculous, I'm part of this relationship too and-"

"Ginny please, that's enough, I know what I'm doing so just relax and leave it to me-"

"But I-"

"Ginny" Draco said frustratedly. Ginny looked at him then kept her mouth shut. She sighed and continued to eat her breakfast.

"By the way, the wedding ceremony will be held in two weeks" Draco drawled. Ron spat out his pumpkin juice across the table.

"Ew Ron!" Luna shouted wiping the juice off her face but Ron ignored her.

"Two weeks?!" He said. Draco stared blankly at him.

"Yes"

"But thats just too soon!" Ron shouted.

"I don't think it's too soon, I think it's perfect. The quicker I marry Ginny the better, don't you think?" Ginny stared at Draco in disbelief.

"Uh, Draco, It's nice that you want to be married to Ginny as soon as possible, but there is one thing you have to know about being in a marriage, sure there's love and commitment, but being in a marriage also means making decisions together, you can't just go and do things on your own without letting Ginny know about it." Mrs. Weasley said. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"She knows about it now, doesn't she?" He said. Ginny rolled her eyes then got up from the table in anger.

"I'm going up stairs" Draco suddenly got up to help her but she gave him a sharp glare.

"By myself!" She shouted. Draco slowly sat back down in his seat. Staring at Ginny's back as she walked away.

"She'll get over it" He said. Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Draco looked around at everyone who looked very disappointed in him, he sighed .

"Look, everything is under control , let me at least take care of things" Nobody said anything but just continued to eat their breakfast. Draco took this as a yes then got up from the table and left the kitchen. Suddenly a scream was heard from upstairs. Draco rushed upstairs and busted into Ginny's room.

"What's wrong, what happened, are you alright?!" Draco shouted as he looked at Ginny then looked around the room. Ginny held her big stomach as she started to pant.

"I-It's all right Draco, I'm fine, it was just the baby.....it kicked" She said. Draco sighed with relief then walked over to her and helped her sat down on her bed.

"Wow, that was really painful" She chuckled as she rubbed her stomach. This was actually the first time the baby kicked her since she got pregnant. Draco then gently placed his hand on her stomach, suddenly he felt a hard kick, Ginny winced at this, Draco quickly reacted as he jumped up. He couldn't believe that there was life inside of her, his child.

"It's so strong" He whispered

"Like it's father" Ginny said as she looked up at him. He nodded then smiled at her. "I promise I'll protect you, I won't let anything happen to you or the baby" He said. Ginny placed her hand gently on the side of his face. She smiled at him.

"You seem so tense and worried lately, tell me what's wrong Draco, cause I know there is something wrong, so tell me....please" She said. Draco gave her a faint smile.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Ginny, all you need to know is that from now on I'll protect you" He said. Ginny smiled at him then kissed him more passionately on the lips.

"This will be a brighter future...for all three of us" He said as he lightly kissed Ginny's swollen belly. She giggled at him.

* * *

Today is the day. Ginny stared at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was beautifully curled and pinned up leaving some of her hair falling at the side of her face. Her face had a little bit of make up, blushed with the color of pink roses and her lips lightly glossed. Her beautiful velvet cream dress was a sheer chiffon edged with gold trim and lace edging draping from the biceps of her puffed sleeves. The gown also accented with a cream/rose jacquard trim belt at her waist she also wore glass heel shoes that fit her feet gracefully. Her stomach was as big as the moon and obviously showed through her wedding gown but she didn't care, all she cared about was marrying the love of her life.

"Everything is perfect" She whispered. Suddenly a knock was heard from behind her bedroom door.

"Come in" she said. Hermione walked in the room, she took one look at Ginny and gasped.

"Oh Ginny you look amazing!" Ginny smiled at her.

"Thank you"

"Are you nervous?"

"Surprisingly.....no, not at all" Hermione walked up to her hen hugged her "I can't believe this is happening to my best friend"

"Me neither" Ginny whispered as She continued to stare at herself in the mirror. Hermione then gave a little frown. Ginny noticed this in the mirror and turned towards her friend.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm scared for you Ginny, something....something just doesn't feel right about all this" Ginny laughed.

"I figured you say something like that" Ginny said. She walked past her and sat down on her bed.

"And to be honest with you I feel the exact same way"

"You do?" Hermione said looking at her confused. Ginny stayed silent unable to look at Hermione for a minute. "Its not the marriage I'm afraid of, its my future, and Draco. For some reason I've been getting weird feelings around him like there is something I should know but he just won't tell me, so then I start to wonder, will it be like this for the rest of my life....all these secrets?"

"Do you think there are secrets?" Hermione asked. Ginny stayed silent for a moment looking back at herself in the mirror than she turned to her friend

"I...I don't know...but I feel it, you believe me right Hermione?"

"Of course I do Gin" Hermione said as she gave Ginny a tight hug.

"C'mon we should probably get you ready for entering the wedding" Hermione said as the both left the room. Draco stood nervously in the back yard. He wore a black tuxedo, his hair was slick back but left little stand fall into his face. He rocked slightly back and forth waiting as he stood by the beautifully set altar. As a matter of fact the whole backyard looked incredible with the help of Draco's wedding planner.... and Mrs. Weasley of course. Everything in the back yard looked like a castle, where it was laced with the most finest silk all over the trees and hedges, candles delicately floating above the air. The a white silk spread was laid down the aisle covered in red rose petals, the both sides of the backyard were full of white chairs that were seated with family and friends. Draco sighed again as he continued to rock slightly back and forth.

"Nervous?" Draco turned around to face his best man. Blaise smiled at him and Draco smiled back.

"You bet, I can hardly stand it. What if this doesn't work out?" Draco asked. Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It will, just trust that it will" Blaise said smiling at him. "You're a good person Draco and I know you would make Ginevra happy"

"Did you ever think I would be the one to get tied down to one girl" Draco said as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"If anything I knew you would be the one to get tied down to Ginny, I always knew that since that day she enrolled at Hogwarts" Draco smiled at Blaise then Ron appeared with Harry, Fred and George all of them wearing black tuxedos.

"I never thought that my baby sister would be the one to marry a Malfoy, I always thought it would be Harry" Ron said with a serious face. Draco gulped.

"Uh look Ron I-"

"But for some reason I'm glad that its you, she loves you a lot mate, and she sees a lot of greatness in you... I see it too" Ron said. Draco sighed with relief

"We're all proud of you Draco, your about to marry a great girl... don't lose her" Harry said.

"Trust me I wont, she means everything to me more than you can imagine, and I'm glad you guys accept us.....I'm glad you accept me" Draco chuckled. They all smiled at him then placed them selves behind him in a line. Music began to play and the whole back yard was filled with people. Luna appeared first slowly walking down the aisle in a navy satin strapless dress holding a bouquet of white roses, Hermione came down the aisle after her in the same dress holding a bouquet of red roses, Lavender was next down the aisle then Pavarti. Draco's heart started to pound hard, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment when he opened them his mouth dropped to the floor. There stood the love of his life smiling at him under the glow of floating candles. Ginny started to walk gracefully down the aisle holding the bouquet of red and white roses Mr. Weasley was also accompanying her. Draco let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, to Draco it felt like the whole place went silent and no one was there...just Ginny. When she finally reached him she smiled widely at him, her eyes sparkling with joy, she then kissed her father on the cheek and he gave her a comforting smile and motioned her towards Draco. Ginny linked her arm through his and he gently kissed her on the cheek.

Ginny gave her bouquet of roses to Luna, her maid of honor, then faced then they both faced the preacher. As the preacher began to speak, Draco lightly leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "You nervous?" Ginny gave a small smile, "No, you?" She asked back.

"Now that I've seen you...no I'm not nervous at all" Ginny gave his arm a little squeeze.

"Do you have the rings?" The preacher said referring to Draco. Draco then took the rings from blaise and gave one ring to Ginny while he held the other ring.

"Now you shall both say your vows" The Preacher said. Draco took Ginny's hand in his while he kept his eyes on her. He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back, he took a deep breath and began his vow.

"I, Draco Tristan Malfoy, take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, for my lawful wedded wife,to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." He said as he then slipped the ring on to her finger.

"Ginevra, I believe it's your turn now, will you please say your vow?" The preacher asked. Tears slipped down Ginny's cheeks as she began to say her vow.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take you, Draco Tristan Malfoy, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." She said the last sentence in a whisper as she slipped the ring o n Draco's finger as well. The preacher smiled at them then put their hands together and then took them in his.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take pleasure in other peoples sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Cherish each other deeply and take care of each other, protect each other from the good and the bad no matter what"

"Don't worry, I plan on doing just that" Draco whispered looking at her. Ginny smiled at him.

"So by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Draco pulled Ginny into him and kissed her passionately, Ginny squeaked in joy and then wrapped her arms around him. Everyone began to clap loudly for them. When the ceremony was over, the wedding reception took place in the same back yard only their was now tables on each side of the yard leaving a wide space for a dance floor. Everyone took their seats and began to eat the food that was placed in front of them by the house elves. Draco and Ginny sat by a long table that was placed in the upper center of the backyard. Ginny stared at her family and friends and watched them happily but she then frowned and realized that this was the only family from her side that came to her wedding. Not one of Draco's relatives didn't showed up, she remembered him saying that he had send out invites to them but he wasn't going to get his hopes up and that she shouldn't either. Ginny knew this but she couldn't help but hope they'd come to their wedding. She sighed. _"I know it's because of me the reason why Draco's aunts and uncles aren't here, it's because I'm a Weasley...I guess some families will never change"_ She thought. Draco glanced at her and saw the frown on her face. He kissed her on the forehead and she looked up at him.

"I don't think it's the Bride's job to frown on her wedding day" Draco said. Ginny chuckled at this then leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Of course it's not"

"Want to tell me what you're thinking then?" Ginny hesitated for a moment then gave a heartily laugh.

"The only thing I'm thinking about, is me and you finally being together and not trying to keep us a secret anymore, I mean, it was so hard for us to be together. and I never liked keeping secrets from my family, I just- I don't know I'm just glad I get to be with you for the rest of my life to actually be with some one I love and some one that love's me back is such a blessing. I don't know what I'd do if I had ever lose you. You're my everything" Draco Lifted her chin to him and gave her a warm smile.

"Listen to me Ginny, You will never lose me, you'll always have me here" Draco said as he rested his hand over her heart. "And I promise you that I will never leave you lonely I'll always protect you no matter what, because I am your husband and your friend and I care for you so much that I would die for you...and that's the honest truth so you better believe it...I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you, never...okay?" He said. Ginny nodded her head and rested her hand on his cheek.

"You've changed into a better man Draco Malfoy, always stay that way"

"I have you to thank for that"

"I believe the mother of the groom should be getting a kiss" Ginny and Draco both turned slightly around to see Narcissa Malfoy standing there before them. Just as how Ginny saw Draco's mother the last time she was still beautiful, a little thinner but was still a sight for sore eyes. Narcissa smiled at both of them.

"Mother?!" Draco shouted in shock.

"Nice to see you too dear, now can I get a hug or are you just going to stand there looking at me as if I'm some kind of pale ghost?" By that time Draco stood up and almost leapt into his mothers arms. He buried his face into her neck and inhaled her flowery scent.

"Mother" Draco said breathing out her name as he said it. Narcissa hugged him tightly as tears began to fall down her face. "Oh my Draco how I've missed you so!" Ginny smiled lovingly at them. She thought Draco almost looked like a 6 year old child holding on to his mother for dear life. When they separated, Draco got a closer look at his mother. She looked beautiful, her long floor touching, black satin dress fit perfectly on her and her long locks of blond hair cascaded down past her shoulders, the ends curling under neatly but you were still able to see her natural rosy face.

"Mother I still can't believe it's you, what are you doing here?" Narcissa raised an eye brow at him.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, I am your mother after all, wether your married, or not married. Besides I heard about your little wedding ceremony and decided to come the groom cant have a ceremony without his mother being there, now cant he?" Draco felt a little guilty about this he was so concentrated on protecting Ginny and preparing the wedding, that he forgot to send and invite to his own mother! Draco sighed at this.

"I'm so sorry mother that I did not send you an invite, I mean I would have if I wasn't so caught up in the wedding arrangements, you would have been the first person on my mind to invite, you have to believe me on that and-

"Shhhh, it's fine I understand, your still my son and I still love you no matter what" She said as she rested her hand on his cheek. Draco gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were being protected by the order?"

"I am, and it just so happens that they wanted to attend the wedding too" She motioned for him to look behind her, Draco looked up and saw everyone from the order sitting in one of the tables. Snape, McGonagall, Mad- Eye Moody, Tonks, Sirius, Lupin, Kingsley and Dumbledore all waved at him smiling. Draco looked back at his mother.

"You have no need to worry I am well protected" Narcissa then noticed Ginny who was smiling at them both. "And this lovely young lady" She said as she approached Ginny. "I assume this is the bride, how beautiful you are my dear" Ginny smiled then stood up. Narcissa gave a surprised look as she stared at Ginny's stomach. "And pregnant?" Narcissa said as she let out a breath. Ginny looked down at her bulging stomach then looked back at Narcissa with a 'You caught me' look. She almost forgot about her pregnant belly showing through her dress.

"Um, Mother let me explain-" Draco started to say but Narcissa lifted up a finger and silence approached him. Narcissa gently touched Ginny's stomach and then suddenly a kick met with her hand. Narcissa reacted quickly and pulled back. She gave a heartily laugh and then hugged Ginny. Ginny looked at Draco with confusion but all he did was shrug his shoulders. He was just as confused as she was. Narcissa let go of her and smiled at her euphorically.

"A baby my dear girl, oh how wonderful for the both of you!"

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy"

"Oh please dear your my daughter in law now, from now on you'll refer to me as mother" Narcissa said. Ginny smiled at her then chuckled.

"Well, thank you once again mother" Ginny said. Looking satisfied Narcissa hugged Ginny again then turned back to Draco. "I need to talk to you" She whispered to him. Narcissa looked at him with a concerned look and he sighed.

"Does it have to be right now?"

"No, later but right now you go and spend some time with your new wife" She said as she gave him another hug. she then left and sat next to Professor Snape. Draco made his way back to Ginny and took her hand in his. Suddenly a familiar song started to play. Ginny smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

"Our song Draco" Ginny said. Draco placed out his hand in front of her.

"Can I have this dance?" Ginny placed her and in his and he then led her out on to the dance floor. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and he gentle held her waist then they both started to sway to the music.

We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you........

"I can not believe you would choose this same song for our wedding"

"Well I have impeccable taste so obviously I knew you would want the same song we dance to at the Winter Ball to play at our wedding" Draco said. Ginny laughed at this. "Oh really now?"

"Yes really " He said as he spun her around then guided her safely back into his arms.

"You amaze me everyday Draco Malfoy"

"And I'm glad I'm the only one who can, I wanted this to be special Ginny for both of us, something like this needs to be remembered forever" Ginny then laid her head on his chest.

"Don't worry it will, I'll always remember this" Then she looked up at Draco. "Never leave me" she said.

"Never" He whispered back to her. Suddenly Narcissa appeared in front of them.

"Draco, you have a minute?" She smiled as she said it. Draco sighed.

"Gin, I'll be right back ok, I need some time with my mother" He said. Ginny nodded.

"Of course, I'll be here when you get back" She said. Draco smiled at her then walked over to his mother who led him back into the house where they can be alone. When they reached inside she motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. Draco did what he was told and sat down gracefully on the plump couch. Narcissa had her back on him for a while then turned around and faced him.

"I know what's going on Draco"

"How much do you know?" Draco asked

"Enough to know what's going to happen to my new Daughter-in-law and her child, Draco does Ginevra even know about this?"

"Ginny knows enough to know that I'm here to protect her"

"So she doesn't know, how long do you plan on keeping this up Draco, sooner or later that girl...your wife, will know the truth and she will detest you for never telling her the truth, for hiding things from her, trust me I should know."

"Mother there are some things that needs to be taken care of on my own, Ginny doesn't need the stress she's already trying to cope with having a baby why make this even more difficult for her. And how did you know what was going on?" Draco said raising and eye brow.

"I'm your Mother, I'm suppose to know these things, besides, I know how your father is and it was obvious that he would use you and that curse to manipulate that poor child and her baby just to please the Dark lord" She said. Draco sat silently on the couch, his face frustrated as he looked at his mother.

"Draco this is serious, Ginny may be pregnant but that doesn't mean you should leave her out of these things...especially when one of them involves her life-"

"Mother that's enough" Draco said then he gave a large sigh. "Look, if you're so worried about us, would it make you feel better if I told you I was moving back into Malfoy Mansion?" His mother gave a shocked look.

"By yourself Draco?"

"No of course not Mother, I'll be moving in with Ginny, and I want you to come back too" He said giving her a serious look.

"Uh, Draco I don't think-"

"Mother please, you wouldn't have to worry anymore, I'll take care of you and Ginny, I'll make sure nothing happens. I know all the protecting and barrier spells, the hardest ones, even father doesn't know about them" He said. He then got up gently and walked gracefully towards his mother. "Mother, please, come back to Malfoy Mansion. We'll be the same again once your back, We'll be a family again...don't you want that?" His mother smiled at him and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"No matter where we are Draco, we'll always be a family... you know that" Draco roughly moved his face away.

"But it won't be the same. I can't live with myself if I knew I was the one to leave you alone this time. You're being protected by the order mother, but that does not mean you're happy. You know you would be happy again if you were with me, if you were living in Malfoy Mansion with me. I can take better care of you than them I know I can-"

"Shhh, of course you can my son" Narcissa gave a large sigh. "Fine, I will discuss with the order about me moving back home. But I can't make any promises dear. You know how Dumbledore is now that your father is out of Azkaban and is helping the Dark Lord. Dumbledore has become very protective since he heard about the news" Draco nodded then hugged his mother tightly this time, afraid that if he let go she'd vanish. Narcissa smiled at him and gently hugged him back.

"I'll make things right this time mother, you'll see" He said. Narcissa frowned at this.

"My poor boy" She whispered, but Draco did not hear her.

* * *

**Okay pplzzz that is the end of chapter 24 ugh still got a long way to go though. But i'm only doing this for you guys because you give me alot of support so thank you!!!! Don't worry though chapter 25 will be up next very soon ok (I promise to not keep u waiting forever ) Once again soooo sorry for taking so long to post this I was really busy but Im on christmas Vacation now so I should be able to put in a few chapter here and there. Luv yazzzzz!!!! ~DM17**


	26. Chapter 25 The Night Magic Was Born

Hey PPl!….It's been a while and I truly apologize that I haven't updated Serpent's Bride in such a long time, I feel horrible about it. I've been so busy that I didn't have time to finish the story or write new ones for that matter. But I'm back and I promise you I'll finish Serpent's Bride and continue to write new stories for my readers. Anyway I hope you like this chapter please Read and Review! Love ya Lots 3 DM18

* * *

Ginny stared her mother in the face, she watched as tears rolled down her mother's rosy cheeks. Ginny dropped her bags and hugged her mother as tightly as she could. Mrs. Weasley let out a few sobs and hugged her back. "I just don't understand Ginny, you can stay here we have room and we don't mind" Ginny lifted her head off of her mother's shoulders and sighed she carefully brushed away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Mom, I'm going to be okay, besides, you and I both know there won't be enough room for us once the baby is here. Draco's mansion has enough room for all three of us and, it's about time we get some space and privacy." She said. Mrs. Weasley still looked unsure of her plans.

"Are you sure you'll be all right all alone in that big cold house. I just don't think it's a good environment for the baby to live in and-"

"Mother, I'll be fine and I won't be alone, Draco will be there as much as he can after his classes in Hogwarts, plus he's going to take over the family business in the ministry. His mother would be living with us also so don't worry about it okay." Blaise walked slowly up behind her and gave a little cough. Ginny spun around and faced him.

"Its time for you to go Ginevra. Draco and Mrs. Malfoy will be waiting for you in the Mansion." Blaise said his tone was husky and deep now. Ginny nodded then hugged her mother once more.

"I'll promise I'll write and visit you guys as much as possible" She whispered in her mother's ear.

"Give dad my love" Ginny said. She knew her father had went back to work early in the morning and couldn't say goodbye, and three weeks after the wedding Ron, Hermione, Harry and Luna went back to Hogwarts but all left her presents before they left. Hermione didn't think it was a good idea for her to live in Malfoy Mansion either but knew that it was Draco and Ginny's decision together and knew Ginny wouldn't change her mind.

"Of course I will you just keep your promise and try to keep in touch" Mrs. Weasley said and then kissed her daughter on her forehead. Blaise took up Ginny's luggage and ran outside into the pouring rain towards the limo then walked back over with and umbrella and let it shadow over Ginny's head. Ginny turned to her mother and smiled at her again. Her mother smiled back and caressed Ginny's cheek. "Take care of yourself okay?" Ginny nodded then walked to the limo, Blaise following behind her with the umbrella over her head. He opened the limo door for her and helped her in carefully inside. He then shut the door and walked over the other side of the limo and took a seat across from Ginny. Ginny stared silently outside of the window, watching her mother wave to her, even though her mother probably couldn't see her because the windows were tinted as black as night, but she still waved.

"You ready to go?" Blaise asked. Ginny looked at him and smiled.

"Yes" Blaise then cued the driver to set them on their way. They drove off silently away from The Burrow. Ginny felt absolutely horrible leaving her mother all alone like that, she sniffed and felt a few tears coming down her cheeks.

"Are you going to be alright Ginny?" Blaise asked searching her face. Ginny couldn't help but smile at him again. She felt so safe when she was with Blaise and he was always so caring and helpful to her even before she got pregnant.

"Yes, I'm going to be just fine although I am hungry like crazy, I can't wait to get to Malfoy Mansion again, the last time I'd been there was when I had to sneak in and convince Malfoy to help me save Harry" Ginny said as she laughed. Blaise laughed at this too.

"It's been so long since then" He said. Ginny nodded. They sat in the limo silently listening to the roaring of the engine from the limo. Ginny glanced at Blaise and saw him staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Blaise said nothing at first then he sighed.

"Are you...happy?" Ginny stared at him confused. "Well, yes I am, why would you ask that?" Blaise then turned his head towards the window. Ginny looked at him more concerned now trying to read his face. "Blaise?" She said when he didn't respond.

"I just… I just want to know if you're going to be happy…with your new life I mean, and with Draco" He said the last sentence in a whisper. Ginny looked at him, her face still concerned.

"Of course I am Blaise, I know I'm going to be happy with my new life and with Draco by my side as well. Once the baby is born we'll all be a happy family…I just know it." She said. She still looked at him as if searching for an answer on his face, but Blaise just sighed and continued to stare out the window. Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Somehow she felt as if there was something wrong with Blaise. A few hours later they finally reached the big black gate with the scripted M in the front. The gates slowly opened as if knowing their arrival and the limo drove slowly into the front of the huge yet beautiful Mansion. Blaise gave Ginny a faint smile then left the limo and walked over to the other side to open the door for Ginny. Blaise offered his hand towards her and she gently took it. Blaise slowly helped her out of the car then he walked her towards the house. Ginny wobbled towards the Mansion, her stomach has gotten bigger than its normal size and she couldn't really walk straight anymore. Once they got into the house. Ginny let out a big gasp. The Mansion was beautiful and big, but still breath taking. The gray marble stone floor reflected her appearance with a shine as she walked through the house with Blaise. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking across the hall, she turned to see Draco walking gracefully as he always does towards her. He gave her one of his famous smirks then took her into his arms, she sighed as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You're here." He whispered.

"Finally" She whispered back.

"Ahem" Blaise coughed into his hand. Ginny and Draco both looked at him.

"I uh, I better get going. I have some business to take care of" He said as he turned on his heel.

"Thank you for escorting me here Blaise, it was very nice of you, you're the best" Blaise stopped in his tracks he nodded his head without turning back to look at Ginny then he left. Draco looked at him suspiciously but then shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon let me show you to our room" He said as they both began to walk up the stairs towards a huge room on the left corner of what looked like Narcissa's room. When she entered it was the same room where she asked Malfoy for help, the same room where every thing started.

"So much has changed" Ginny said as she glanced around his huge room. She slowly walked around feeling the velvet green sheets on his bed.

"You should probably get ready for dinner with my mother, she's waiting downstairs for you in the dining room" Draco said

"You'll be joining us right?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Not tonight sweetheart, I just want for you two to bond more, I'll be home later tonight, I just have three more classes I have to take at Hogwarts then I'll come home " Draco said giving her a calming smile. Ginny sighed then smiled at him, and with that Draco kissed her on her forehead and left the room. Ginny sighed then went downstairs to meet Narcissa for dinner.

* * *

"Is she at the mansion Blaise?"

"Yes my lord, she is there with Draco and his mother, she will be spending the rest of the year at the mansion till the baby is born" Blaise said. Voldemort smirked an evil smirk and looked at the bottle of blood he was holding in a small vile.

"Once she is ready to give birth, the blood will glow and then we will take action...are you sure they suspect nothing?" Voldemort stared at Blaise with squinted eyes.

"No my lord, they don't even suspect I'm a Death Eater" Blaise said. Voldemort chuckled at this.

"Good"

* * *

Ginny sat quietly picking at her food, she looked up and saw Narcissa at the far end of the long dining table, elegantly eating small portions of her meat. Ginny sighed and looked towards the grandfather clock anxiously waiting for Draco to finish his last class at Hogwarts, it was already half past six. Narcissa quietly cleared her throat, Ginny looked up and realized she had been staring at her.

"Is something wrong dear, you barely touched your food" Narcissa asked concerned. Ginny smiled politely at her. "I'm just a bit impatient for Draco to come home, I'm not used to all this…quiet." Ginny said Narcissa chuckled.

"You mean your not used to being alone with me" Narcissa stated. Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Do I make it that obvious?"

"Just a tad" Narcissa chuckled again. "Its ok Ginevra, you don't have to be uncomfortable around me, I may seem a bit intimidating but trust me I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet. besides, Draco is my child after all." Ginny snorted at this then laughed. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at this. When Ginny realized this she nervously laughed. "Sorry" When they were finished eating their dinners, Ginny gently pushed back her chair signaling her leave.

"I better go to bed it looks like Draco won't be coming home till late" She sighed.

"I'll help you up to your room dear" Narcissa insisted, Ginny nodded at her kindness then got up from her chair. Narcissa came around the table towards her and gently held her hand towards the staircase and up to her and Draco's room. When they finally entered the room a sharp pain quickly shot through Ginny's stomach, Ginny cried out painfully reaching over as she held her stomach, Narcissa held on to her with a worrisome face.

"Ginny what's wrong?" she asked quickly. Ginny cried out again as another sharp pain emerged as if someone was punching her stomach. Suddenly she felt something wet running down her legs. She looked down realizing what was happening, she then looked at Narcissa with a horrifying look. "…The baby's coming"

Suddenly, a loud pop was heard, the two women looked up to find Lord Voldemort standing in front of them with a hooded Death Eater behind him. He seem to be holding a glowing vial. Narcissa immediately stood in front of Ginny with both arms spread out in front of her.

"Voldemort-"

"How dare you address me in that manner Narcissa, I remembered how you once cowered at even saying my name" Voldemort hissed

"You are no longer my master, and I no longer serve for you, I gave up on that life when I realized my husband's misdeeds were based upon the life of my son" She said, her voice slightly quivered with fear.

"Your son is a coward, it's a shame, a boy that powerful has no use to me anymore." Voldemort said.

"Ginevra my dear, how wonderful it is to finally meet you in person" Voldemort said looking at Ginny with a smile a only a Dementor could love. Ginny panted furiously still holding on to her stomach. The pain was agonizing and she couldn't hold on much longer. Voldemort smiled again.

"I see its already time for you to have the child, I would know since this vial right here reminded me of that."

"What the hell are you talking about, what did you do?" Narcissa shouted. Voldemort turned his head towards the hooded Death Eater standing behind him. "Handle this" he said. At his demand the Death Eater pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist Narcissa flew back high into the air and hit the ground with a hard thud. On cue Ginny fell to the ground no longer able to hold up her body. Voldemort then slowly crouched down beside her ear. "I want the child" He whispered.

"No!" Ginny croaked. Her mind suddenly felt dizzy and faint from the pain. Narcissa groaned and slowly got up from the ground. "Voldemort you leave that girl alone, her baby has nothing to do with you, this is between you and my son!" She yelled.

"Weren't you listening, your son is no interest to me!" He shouted. Narcissa jumped back slightly at his voice. Voldemort lightly caressed Ginny's face. "It's time to go" He hissed.

"No!" Narcissa said, but before she could even move the Death Eater flew her back into the air once again giving the chance for both Voldemort and the Death Eater to dissaparate, taking Ginny with them.

* * *

Draco exited the Defense Against the Dark Arts class struggling to hold the books against his chest. Hermione stood next to him and grabbed a couple of books from his chest, relieving the weight from his body.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Hermione said. They began to walk in silence towards the Slytherin Dungeon. Draco glanced at Hermione who seemed to be more focused on where she was going. Draco raised an eye brow at this, surprised Hermione hasn't even lectured him by now about Ginny. Once they reached the Dungeon Hermione handed the books back to Draco. Draco was really puzzled by this.

"Um, thanks again Granger"

"Sure" Hermione said, then turned on her heel to leave.

"So that's it?" Draco said. Hermione turned around and faced Draco confused.

"What's it?"

"C'mon Granger, you didn't walk with me all the way to the Slytherin Dungeons just so you can help me carry my books." He said. Hermione slightly cocked her head to the side..

"Actually that's exactly what I did" She said as a matter of fact. Draco crossed his arms, not believing any word of this.

"So your not gonna go on about Ginny being at the manor, or about the prophecy or any thing, not a single thing, I mean for weeks all you could ever talk about was nothing but this, even when we got back to Hogwarts I couldn't get you to shut up for the life of me, and now you don't want to say anything?" He said. Hermione stared at him then sighed.

"Look, I'm just trying to be nice here Draco, you and Ginny are married now and I have to respect the fact that you both make decisions together, I can't always expect you to do what I say, even though you both probably wouldn't do it anyway because your both stubborn. I know you want what's best for Ginny and the baby, so I'll respect your decisions, I may not like them, but I'll respect them." Hermione said then turned on her heel again to leave. Draco shook his head then turned his back to go inside the portrait.

"Draco" Hermione called out. Draco turned around and faced Hermione again.

"Know this, if anything, anything at all comes to harm Ginny and the baby, you should already know what would be coming to you, and don't expect any of us to be on your side this time." She said.

" And know that I will never let anything happen to my wife and the mother of my child," Draco spat with anger as he turned his back on her again and entered the Slytherin common room. Draco set his books on top of the coffee table and sat down on the black leather couch in front of the fire. He frustratingly pushed a hand through his hair and sighed. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit his chest as if someone just stabbed him with a knife. Draco fell to the floor and screamed out. The pain hit him again as he grabbed his chest, he suddenly saw a vision of Ginny screaming and crying out his name, sweat covered her body from head to toe as Voldemort caressed his snake like pale hand to her face.

"Ginny" Draco whispered, he then aparated out of the common room towards Malfoy Manor.


	27. Chapter26 The Night Magic Was Born Part2

Hey everyone! So here is chapter 27. It took me a while but I'm slowly getting back track with this story so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would totally love your opinion on this chapter and what you thought about it. So once again Chapter 27…ENJOY! ~DM18

* * *

Draco stumbled into his room, panting he grabbed his chest again from the pain that hit him once more. Draco slowly got up and staggered to lean on the wall. He looked around his room and saw all of his books on the floor and his mother happened to be under them. Draco ran over to her and cleared the books from on top of her.

"Mother?" Draco said. Narcissa groaned as Draco helped her up on her feet.

"Draco."

"Mother are you alright?" Draco said as he checked his mother for any injuries. Narcissa pushed his hands away frustratingly. Draco looked around the room again.

"Where is Ginny?"

"…" Narcissa stared at Draco as if realizing what had just happened.

Draco grabbed both of his mother's shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"Mother where is Ginny, where is she!" He shouted at her, panic struck his face as he saw the tears welled up in Narcissa's eyes.

"He…He took her son…Voldemort..." Narcissa quivered, tears now streaming down her face. "I tried my best to stop them but-" Draco released his mother and jetted towards the staircase. Narcissa ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going after her."

"Draco you don't even know where she is."

"I DON'T CARE I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM KILL HER!" He shouted.

"And I'm not going to let you do anything reckless Draco Malfoy, we need to contact the Order now Draco, Voldemort won't kill Ginevra he needs her." Narcissa said, as she tightened her grip on his arm. Draco now realizing what she just said, sharply turned his head towards her. "What?"

"Draco, the baby is coming. Ginny is about to have the baby and Voldemort somehow knew about it, at first I thought he was after you, but it seems as if he just wants the child." She said. Draco looked away.

"There is more to this than what you've let on, is there Draco, what are you not telling me?" Narcissa asked suspiciously.

"I-I thought I could protect her, my curse…at first I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it…father made sure of that" Draco whispered.

"Lucius, Draco what about your curse, what are you talking about?" Narcissa asked. Draco opened his mouth to respond but suddenly received another sharp pain from his chest. Draco screamed out and fell to the floor holding on to the stair rail for support. Suddenly he had another vision of Ginny but this time, it was as if he was seeing her whereabouts from her eyes. A dark like wet cave and a big statue of Salazar Slytherin that glared behind Voldemort.

"I know where she is" Draco whispered. And before his mother could open her mouth, he had already disaparated.

* * *

Draco popped into Hogwarts and ran down the hallway bumping into Luna in the process. Luna stumbled back in shock.

"Draco what the hell?" Luna said in anger.

"Luna, it's Ginny, she's in trouble I-"

"Wait slow down, what do you mean she's in trouble, where's Ginny Draco?"

"Voldemort took her, and we need to get there now, Ginny is about to have the baby and Voldemort wants to take it." Draco said panting. Luna's eyes widened at every word Draco spoke from his mouth. "We need to get the others" Luna said turning on her heel, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"We have no time for that Luna, we need to get her now!" Draco said. Not knowing what to do, Luna just nodded her head as Draco aparated them both outside the Chamber of Secrets. Draco and Luna stood in front of the entrance that separated them from Ginny.

"Draco how are we supposed to get in, it takes the heir of Slytherin to open it." Luna said. Draco stood in front of the wet metal door, panic rose further into his chest as he figured out how he could get inside. _"What am I going to do?"_ He thought. Suddenly, a scream could be heard from inside…it was Ginny. Luna couldn't even described what happened next because all of a sudden, Draco growled and with one forceful kick the metal door flew back and fell to the stone cold floor with a loud thud. Draco and Luna rushed inside the Chamber and saw Ginny tied up to the wall, blood seeping from in between her legs. Voldemort sat calmly in a larger carved wooden chair. Two hooded Death Eaters stood on both sides of him holding their wands.

"Ah, Draco, I was wondering when you would come and witness the birth of your child." Voldemort said then gave him a smirk.

"Let her go, this is between me and you, leave Ginny out of this!"

"Now you know thats a lie, it has a lot to do with Ginny, she is after all carrying the child of my death" Voldemort chuckled than slowly got out of his chair.

"Draco, Luna, get out of here now!" Ginny shouted then gave another scream as more blood oozed out from her.

"I'm not leaving you!" Draco said as he rushed towards Ginny.

"Crucio." Voldemort said calmly. Draco yelled out in pain.

"Draco!" Luna shouted as she ran towards him but a Death Eater was already behind her and grabbed her by the neck. The Death Eater removed his hood revealing Lucius's cold smirk. Luna struggled from his grasp but it was no use, he had a tight grip on her. Draco screamed louder, the pain was excruciating, he felt like he was being drowned under ice cold water. Every part of his body burned and it was hard for him to breathe.

"Please stop, ugghhh!" Ginny let out another scream. Lucius glanced at her then looked back at Voldemort. "Its almost time my lord" Lucius said. Voldemort slowly walked towards Ginny.

"Don't worry Ginevra, soon this will all be over, your child will be in good hands."

"Please, don't do this." Ginny whimpered. Voldemort ignored her and motioned for the other Death Eater to stand next to Draco. The Death Eater dragged Draco to the opposite wall of Ginny and tied him up. Draco was no longer screaming from the pain, the pain was so powerful, he began to shake as if he were having mini seizures. The Death Eater tied up both of his wrists to chains that seemed to be connected to the wall, then he removed his hood. At that moment, Draco felt like the world was coming to and end, because what he wanted to do next, was tear the person who stood in front of him apart.

"H-h-h-how c-could you." Draco stuttered trying hard not to focus on the pain. His angry grey eyes stared back at cold dark brown ones. Blaise's face was blank as he turned his back on Draco and towards his master.

"It is done my lord." Blaise said as he gave a slight bow. Voldemort glanced at Draco.

"Now you can watch this most celebrated night, Draco." Voldemort hissed. He then lifted the cruciatus curse off of Draco. Draco slumped further to the ground and panted furiously.

"I -I t-trusted you, G-Ginny trusted y-you!" Draco screamed at Blaise, but he continued to ignore him. "How can you just stand their and let this happen Zabini?" Blaise gave him a quick glance then turned his back on him again.

Ginny started pushing as she couldn't hold it in any longer, she screamed at every push she made. Draco watched sadly, for the first time, Draco felt helpless, a failure. He tried so hard to protect Ginny from all of this, and it only made things worse. Tears streamed down Draco's eyes, he shut them tightly, he couldn't look at this…he won't. it seemed like hours, but for Ginny every minute was painful. The sides of Voldemort mouth started to twitch into a cold smile.

"I see the child. Blaise quickly." Voldemort ordered. And as if he had rehearsed it, Blaise conjured up a small blanket with the tip of his wand and quickly walked over to Ginny. Ginny's last scream was so loud, Draco's ears thought they would pop. At that moment, it was as if the world went still, and only soft cries could be heard. Draco slowly opened his eyes to see swirls of blue orbs inside the small baby blue blanket that Blaise held in his arms. His face was emotionless as he stared down into the blanket.

"A boy my lord." Blaise said, staring into the blanket, he then looked up at Voldemort who then, walked over towards Blaise and also stared into the blanket. The swirls of blue orbing lights faded, and revealed a tiny face. Tears streamed down Ginny's face.

"Give me my baby!" She shouted. Draco yanked his chains trying to set his hands loose, he pulled so hard that his wrists began to bleed. Draco looked over to see Luna still struggling to set her self free from Lucius.

_"This is my fault, I have to get them out of here."_ He thought, his mind was racing and all he could think about was getting Luna, Ginny, and the baby out of the Chamber. He looked over at Ginny who was still bleeding.

"She needs to get to a Hospital you can't just leave her here to die!" Draco said still yanking on his chains. Everyone continued to ignore him. Blaise set the baby down on a white circle that looked like it was drawn in the middle of the floor. Candles surrounded the child around the circle. Voldemort and Blaise surrounded the child and started to mumbled words under their breaths.

"Get away from him!" Draco growled. He pulled on his chains some more not caring about the pain anymore. Suddenly, he gave one last hard yank and both chains were pulled out from the wall and dangling from his wrists. Ginny stood there shocked, as she watched Draco growled under his breath.

"Get. Away. From. Him." Draco said in a slow dangerous tone. Voldemort, and Blaise turned to face him, Blaise looking somewhat surprised at this. Draco glanced at Ginny, who had also looked surprised.

"Draco" Voldemort hissed. Draco looked at him. His grey eyes caught Voldemort's dark black ones.

"We don't have any use for the girl any more" Voldemort said. He smiled. Draco hated that freaking smile and wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. Draco suddenly looked at Blaise who removed a small athame from inside his robes. He handed it to Voldemort who took it from him but never took his eyes off of Draco.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Draco Stuttered.

"Kill the girl Draco." Voldemort said calmly. Draco sharply turned his head away, feeling his curse starting to rise.

"Like hell I will-"

"Draco look at me!" Voldemort snapped. Draco slowly turned his head towards him, wanting so badly not to.

"You can't make me do this!" Draco gritted through his teeth.

"Draco, don't listen to him!" Luna shouted but was muffled by Lucius who put his hand over her mouth.

"Dra-Draco." Ginny quivered.

"End her suffering Draco, she's already been through enough, the birth, the lies" Voldemort whispered.

"L-lies, Draco wha-"

"Why don't you just tell her the truth Draco, tell her what really happened, how her birth was planned"

Draco's mind raced with fear. His cursed burned within him and he couldn't keep his mouth closed.

"Tell her!" Voldemort yelled.

"…He…He's right Ginny. The night you were in the Hospital Wing from the wound on your arm, my father came to visit me that night in my room." He said. Trying so hard to continue from speaking but he couldn't…his heart sank at each word that escaped from his lips.

"He knew about us, and he knew about the prophecy, about what it really meant, it had nothing to do with me, we were wrong about everything. The prophecy was skipped down to our son. That night after the Winter Ball Ginny, it was planned, having sex with you was what my curse had me done, so that you can end up pregnant, and that would give Voldemort the right to take him when he was born."

"…Planned?" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, I tried so hard to tell you the truth, but I couldn't, my father had made me swore not to reveal the plan and because of my curse, I couldn't tell you. But when you did get pregnant, instead of me telling you the truth I swore to protect you and the baby from Voldemort. I thought… I thought I could've protected you, I did everything possible to make sure you were safe…I was wrong…and for that I'm so sorry Ginny, I've failed you." Draco said as tears ran down his face.

Ginny stared at him wide eyed. Her heart felt like it had been cut in two, her stomach burned and she couldn't think. She felt dizzy and cold. All she could hear was the screams her baby was making as he lay on the cold floor, she just wanted to hold him.

"And now." Voldemort hissed. He handed Draco the sharp athame and closed his fingers around it. "Kill her."

"Please, just let her go, kill me instead, not her." Draco pleaded.

"You know you can't fight it Draco, it's impossible for you to resist…do it." Voldemort said a smile curving from his lips. Draco slowly walked up to Ginny, the athame tightly held in his hand. Ginny looked at him with fear.

"Draco, don't do this, you can fight this do you hear me?" She shouted. Draco shook his head.

"I…I can't!"

"Yes you can Draco, you're not trying hard enough!"

Draco shut his eyed tightly. He couldn't look at Ginny…and after this he would never be able to look at himself without wanting to end his life.

"Your a coward Draco Malfoy, instead of fighting back you would let some silly curse take control of you. That's not the Draco I married, the real Draco knows how to fight back, the real Draco takes control and stands up for himself!" Ginny shouted. Tears still falling down her face, but she still continued, anger rising from within her.

"Whoever is standing in front of me now, is someone I wouldn't dare call my husband, you're right, you've not only failed me but you've failed your son!"

"No!" Draco yelled back at her. "You're wrong, I haven't failed him."

"Enough of this, Draco kill her that is an order!" Voldemort said. Draco lifted the athame above his head. His hands struggling not to bring it down on Ginny. He shut his eyes tightly again.

"Then prove it, look to yourself, Draco. What's inside you is stronger than any curse!" Ginny said. Draco stared at her for a moment.

"...You will no longer be obedient...you will no longer be obedient... YOU WILL NO LONGER BE OBEDIENT!" Draco growled. Suddenly, a wave of relief rushed past him, and in an instant, he dropped the athame that fell to the ground with a loud clang. Draco fell on the ground on his knees panting for air.

"Impossible." Lucius whispered, Luna still struggling to get free. She then bit down on his hand as hard as she could. Lucius yelped and released her. She sprang towards Ginny then took out her wand casting a spell on her chains letting her free. Ginny slumped to the ground.

"Blaise the child!" Voldemort said. Blaise picked up the baby from off of the ground.

"NO!" Ginny screamed as she ran towards Blaise, but Luna grabbed her from behind holding her back.

"S-Stay-aw-away-f-from my son" Draco growled. Still panting on the floor.

"Very well, If you won't kill her, I will!" Voldemort said. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ginny and before he could open his mouth to say the words, Draco growled so loud that the Chamber began to shake, sending little rocks crumbling to the floor. They all shook in their place, then turned towards Draco who began to scream after that. His grey orbs turned into dark amber ones with dark silted vertical eyes in the middle, just like a snake's. His pale skin darkened into a dark-grayish blue color, his ears pointed up like a dog's ears. His nails grew longer and pointier and his silver blond hair grew down towards his back.

"Oh…My…God." Luna said.

"D-Draco?" Ginny shouted. Draco continued to pant, not taking his eyes off of Voldemort.

* * *

Okay, So I hoped you guys liked it! I am proud to say that I am almost done with this story (After like how many years now? lmao! smh) But still I love writing and I love the feed back I get from people who read my stories so I'm going to keep writing just for you guys! Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter PLEASE REVIEW! (Seriously, I'm not kidding -_-…. lmao!) Chapter 28 will be up soon so don't worry I won't leave ya hangin'... LOVE YA LOTS!- DM18


	28. Chapter 27 Selene

Hey people this is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy and please please please please **Read & Review!** Tell me what you think it really helps! lmao Anyway, here is Chapter 28….**ENJOY!~** DM18

* * *

They all stared at Draco in silence, neither of them moving. Draco continued to breathe hard, his eyes still not moving from Voldemort's. Ginny pushed Luna aside who was blocking her at that moment.

"Draco!" Ginny shouted at him. Draco gave her a quick glance, her face seemed confused, worried and scared all at the same time. Draco looked back at Voldemort who at this point was already pointing his wand at him.

"What is this?" Voldemort hissed.

"Luna. I need you to get Ginny out of here now." Draco said in a dark low tone his eyes still set on Voldemort. Luna stood there shocked. She didn't know what to say or how to react in this situation. As a matter of fact, what she felt like doing right now was to continuously poking Draco in the face, because she couldn't believe what she was staring at.

"Luna!" Draco barked. Luna jumped back a little then grabbed Ginny's arm, but she quickly pulled her arm away.

"No, I'm not leaving without my baby and I'm not leaving without you!" Ginny said as she ran towards Draco. Suddenly, Lucius ran up behind her and grabbed her from the waist holding a knife to her neck.

"Ahh!" Ginny screamed.

"Let her go now!" Draco barked.

"Let us do what we came here to do Draco and I will!" Lucius said.

"Over my fucking dead body, unlike you I'm actually here to protect my child!" Draco said as he growled at Lucius. Lucius sneered at him.

"This is for your own good Draco." Lucius lifted the knife, ready to bring it down on Ginny but before he could even do it, multiple flashes of light emerged from the ceiling and flew around the Chamber.

"Its the Order!" Voldemort shouted. Lucius looked up quickly, and as soon as he did, Draco growled then jumped on him fiercely with one quick movement. He pushed Ginny out of the way pinning Lucius to the ground.

"Blaise, we're leaving." Voldemort hissed as he now saw the lights fading to reveal Harry, Ron. Hermione, Snape, McGonagall, Mad- Eye Moody, Tonks, Sirius, Lupin, Kingsley and Dumbledore all of their wands at the ready. They then both dissapparated out of the Chamber.

"My Lord!" Lucius yelled for help as he lifted his head, but Draco sinked his claws into both of his arms and pushed him back down to the ground. Lucius yelped out in pain and began to quiver with fear.

"Draco, please…don't do this…your my son." He whispered.

Draco stared down into the eyes of his father, seeing the fear on his face, hearing his heart pound harder and faster with every breath he took, smelling the scent of his blood strangely filled his body with excitement. Both ends of his mouth grew into a twisted smile.

"…This may hurt a little." He growled, and with a blink of an eye, Draco sank his teeth into Lucius's neck tearing away at it. Lucius screamed out loudly in agonizing pain twisting and turning until eventually his body stood still. Draco slowly got up from the ground and stared at the people who could not take their eyes off of him. Everyone stood their shocked, no one dared said a word as they saw the panting, blood dripping face of Draco Malfoy. Draco glanced at Ginny who seemed to be in more pain as she was being lifted slowly by Luna and Hermione.

"You need to get her to St. Mungo's." He said in a deep voice.

Hermione looked at Draco for a moment then nodded her head as all three of them dissapparated to St. Mungo's. Draco winced in pain as he felt himself change back into his human form. He stared at his hands and then sighed with relief once he realized he was back to normal. He looked at Harry and Ron who still seemed shocked at what they just saw, neither of them said a word. Dumbledore then cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"I think you boys should go check on Miss Weas… I mean, Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry and Ron said nothing but just did as they were told and dissapparated from the Chamber. McGonagall, Mad- Eye Moody, and Tonks, following behind them. Dumbledore then turned to Sirius, Lupin and Kingsley.

"I'm going to need the three of you to find Voldemort's whereabouts, that child has a strong aura it should be easy for you to track them down." He said. They all nodded in agreement then soon disappeared.

"I'll go with them." Draco said

"I think its best if you remain here, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said.

"Need I remind you that my son was just taken from me!" Draco shouted.

"And we will make sure that he returns to you and your wife safely, but in the mean time, It's best if you just keep yourself safe." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, I can take care of my self, I know that I will be fine, but as for my son, I can't really be too sure on that seeing as though he's in the hands of two murderous people who are trying to use him for his powers!"

"Mr. Malfoy please, you don't understand how dangerous this can be." Snape said.

"No, I don't think you two understand the problem that's going on here, and you know what, I don't give a shit. So whether you like it or not, I am going to find my son…and kill Voldemort and Zabini in the process." Draco said. And before Snape could reply, he vanished from the Chamber through a puff of black smoke.

"Are we going to just let him go?" Snape asked.

"For now there is nothing else we can do, Draco's rage is effecting his powers and he needs to take sometime to control them, whatever he did to brake his curse, it has now unleashed his true power." Dumbledore said calmly. Snape looked down at Lucius's bloody body seeing the damage Draco had done.

"I fear for the worse Severus." Dumbledore whispered.

* * *

Ginny screamed loudly as she laid down on the hospital bed at St. Mungo's. Hermione and Luna by her side. Harry and Ron had reached the Hospital a few minutes after they had checked in. Luna stepped out of the room and walked over to Harry and Ron where they sat impatiently in the waiting room. They stood up quickly when they saw her coming.

"Well?" Ron said.

"She uh…she's not done."

"What, what do you mean she's not done?" Harry said.

"She's…having another baby" Luna said. Ron slowly sat back down in his seat.

"Bloddy Hell." He said.

"Hermione is in the room with her right now along with the doctor and the nurse." Luna said. They all stood silently, hearing Ginny's screams through the room.

"Luna, what does Voldemort want with Ginny's baby?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is…it won't be anything good." Luna said.

A few hours later Ginny slowly opened her eyes to see her whole family sitting in the room. They all smiled at her as she slowly sat up on her bed.

"Ginny hunny, you should rest more." Mrs Weasley said as she went over towards Ginny.

"I'm fine mum, is she okay?" Ginny croaked.

"She's fine sweetheart, perfectly healthy with all ten fingers and toes." Mr. Weasley said. Ginny sighed with relief, she was just glad that that was over with. The pain was incredibly awful and she never wanted to go through that again. Ginny looked around the room and notice someone was missing.

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked. Everyone looked at each other nervously and shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, he's not here Ginny." Hermione said

"What do you mean he's not here, where is he?"

"He's gone"

Everyone looked over towards the door to see Snape walk in. Dumbledore followed in behind him.

"If we could have a moment with Ginevra, we would like to inform her with the news" Dumbledore said. Everyone began to leave the room.

"Except you four." Snape said calmly towards Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna. They all looked at each other then sat back down in their seats.

"Where is he?" Ginny said again.

"He left, he's going after Voldemort to get your son back." Voldemort said calmly.

"And you let him, how could you let him go after him alone, how could you let him just leave?"

"We warned him not to, we told him it would be safer to remain in Hogwarts. You should already know Mr. Malfoy by now that he's too stubborn to listen." Ginny glared at Snape.

"I don't care, you didn't try hard enough, he's going to get himself killed!" Ginny said.

"I mean, when you think about it Ginny, after a transformation like that…I'm pretty sure Draco can handle himself." Ron said. Ginny gave Ron an evil look.

"These powers are new to him Ron he wouldn't know how to handle them, you saw how he killed his father, do you honestly think he can control himself?"

"We've already sent people to locate Voldemort's whereabouts Ginevra you shouldn't worry, we will make sure the child will be safe."

"But he's not safe, my baby was taken from me, and now my husband is gone." Ginny said. She then slowly got out of her bed. "Im going after him." Snape blocked her from going towards the door.

"Move." Ginny said warningly.

"Ginny, please be reasonable about this, you just delivered two babies, you need to relax-"

"I'm fine Hermione, I'm not going to let him do this alone."

"Ginny, don't you get it if Draco wanted to be here he would be here, he's going to be too caught up in finding Voldemort and Blaise."

"So what he's too caught up to see his own wife?" Ginny said. She slowly sat back down on the bed.

"How can Blaise do this to us…to me… he's Draco's best friend." Everyone stayed silent until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"We will make sure Mr. Malfoy keeps himself out of trouble, In the mean time you should rest." Dumbledore gave Ginny a slight nod and with that, he left the room along with Snape behind him.

"He'll come back right?" Everyone gave Ginny a sympathetic look, Ginny knew the answer to her question, but she wanted to hear it from them if she couldn't hear it from Draco himself.

"No…I don't think he will Gin." Hermione said. Tears filled Ginny's eyes and slowly started to trickle down her cheeks.

"He can't do this." She said. Hermione gently gave Ginny a hug as she cried silently into her chest. Luna sighed and turned towards Harry.

"I'm gonna go to the nursery and check on the baby." She said. Harry nodded his head, then Luna gave him a slight peck on the cheek and left the room. As she walked towards the Nursery she saw a tall figure standing out in the hall looking into a wide window where all the babies were being kept in the room behind it. Draco silently stared at all the crying babies, except for one who was silently sleeping.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Luna said as she stood next to him watching his daughter. Draco didn't even bother to turn his head as he already knew who it was.

"Is she really mine?" Draco said. Luna smiled.

"She is."

"What's her name?"

"Ginny didn't get to name her yet, the birth happened all so fast as soon as Ginny got here. She passed out right after they delivered her." Draco slightly turned his head.

"Is she alright?"

"She's… she's hanging in there. She is just trying to accept that you might not come back… I mean… will you come back?" Luna asked. Draco turned his head back to the sleeping baby. Her chest rising and falling slowly.

"I don't know." He said. Luna stared at him searching for a different answer but he just remained silent. She turned back to the window.

"So thats it then, no goodbyes, just up and leave-"

"They took my son Luna." Draco snapped.

"You're not the only one that's hurting here Draco, you have a wife in the other room that's hurting just as much as you are, as a matter of fact, she's hurting ten times worse, because not only did she just lose a son, but she's lost a husband as well. So for once don't make this all about you, its not like your curse made you leave, you chose to leave."

"What was I suppose to do, just stand back and watch my son get taken by Voldemort and my best friend?"

"Draco-"

"You know what, you don't even get to talk, when you get a kid for the first time and have someone just take them away from you then you can talk to me, other wise you have nothing to say to me on this matter because you don't know how I feel right now!"

"So your just gonna leave and pretend like none of this happened, like **this** isn't real!" Luna said as she pointed to his daughter.

"You think that I want to leave them?" Draco said.

"That's what your doing isn't it?"

Draco sighed. He knew Luna was right. But as his role as a father now, he couldn't just stand back and not do anything.

"I thought that during the wedding when Ginny was still pregnant that I could protect her when they decide to come for the baby. But when that day actually came, I couldn't do anything about it. Do you even know how it feels to have something just ripped away from you without even getting a chance to see or hold it?"He asked. Luna stayed silent.

"This whole thing was my fault all because I gave in to my curse, if I had fought a little harder that night with my father, we wouldn't even be in this situation right now, Ginny would have had at least a somewhat normal life and I would've still be at her side-"

"Thats not true-"

"It is, face it, I'm a failure to Ginny I ruined everything for her, how can I turn back now without making things right?"

"You think finding your son and killing Voldemort by yourself would make things right. Draco, you can't do this alone, we could help you.

"You just don't get it Luna, this is something I have to do alone, this is the only way that I can actually protect her…especially from me, I have to control what I am now, I won't forgive myself if anyone else I care about ends up getting hurt. Ginny will understand soon, when I get our son back we'll be a family again, everything would turn out right, you'll see." Draco said. He then watched his sleeping daughter one last time before turning on his heel, he then stopped and looked back at Luna.

"Selene."

"What?"

"Have Ginny name her Selene, I've always wanted to name the baby that, if it turned out to be a girl." He said. Luna looked at him for a moment and then nodded her head. He gave her one of his famous smirks then vanished through black smoke. Luna turned back towards the wide window and smiled.

"Sleep well…Selene."

* * *

Hey people I have finally ended Serpent's Bride! (Hallelujah, Hallelujah! lmao) Anyway, after how many years of writing this Fanfic it is finally finished! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I get some nice reviews! :-) If all goes well I will plan on writing a **SEQUEL**. I feel bad just ending it there lmao but its up to you guys wether you want me to continue to write it! So remember **READ AND REVIEW!** And I want to thank everyone for giving Serpent's Bride a lot of love. I enjoyed writing it a lot! muahzzz!


	29. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE ABOUT THE CHAPTERS THEY GOT A LITTLE MIXED UP AT THE END, SO THAT WAS MY FAULT SO THE LAST CHAPTER IN SERPENT'S BRIDEIS NOT CHAPTER 29 BUT ACTUALLY CHAPTER 27. SO IF YOU GUYS HAD GOTTEN CONFUSED ABOUT THAT, ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE. ANYWAY PLEASE **READ AND REVIEW** **PLLLZ!** I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. I'M THINKING ABOUT CONTINUING THE STORY AS WELL WITH A SEQUEL PRETTY SOON! LOVE YA LOTS. -DM18


End file.
